Zorro versus M
by Little Bones
Summary: Unhappy, the mysterious M. seeks to regain his glory by seeking to entrap Zorro / Diego. But, all is not going to happen as he hopes, while a man from their past comes back to haunt them... Based upon the Walt Disney version.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The troubles begun.

On a summer evening on De la Vega hacienda's, the atmosphere was festive in the main patio. Notable families, friends gathered with no reason. Music and dance were for the gaiety of the party. The discussion between Dons revolved around the next race, the next sales… A shot break the magical and everyone stop talking, on alert while señoritas and señoras take refuge in the hacienda.

"Señores go join your wives," ordered a man dressed in black and masked like Zorro could have been except for the goatee he wears. "Not you señores De la Vega," he added while he designed them with two pistols.

"What do you want?" Asked Don Alejandro whiles his last guest refugees in the hacienda.

"What do I want? How about your son's life?" Say the man mocking.

Diego, surprised and wondered why, exchanged a surprise look with his father. Before he had time to say anything, Don Alejandro preceded him.

"If you touch my son you will regret it."

What made the masked man laugh… That laughs… It was certainly not unknown to the ears of the De la Vega. Of the shadow a blade slipped to Don Alejandro who did not seek to know how or who and hastened to pick it up in a jiffy.

"Get down if you are a man," say Don Alejandro making laugh again the masked man who get of his horse, delighted with the turn of the events.

"Señor, what are you blaming me for?" Ask Diego who was afraid to have a direct answer.

"You are the cause of my fall and I will prove it, even if I have to kill your father first," explained the man arranging his pistols and drawing his sword out.

_A man of honor, proud and arrogant._ Though Don Diego and Don Alejandro.

"Father…"

"No Diego, I'm on it."

_Does he read my mind or?_

_You're not up son._

Don Alejandro and the mysterious man watched each other while Diego back willy-nilly. He saw Bernardo and motioned him to stay still while the blades collide once.

_I must oblige the young De la Vega to take arms. His father doesn't interest me_. Think the mysterious assailant.

Both men play games of attack, parries and dodges trying to gauge each other. From left to right then right to left while the iron rings in the patio. None seems to have advantage on the other. Then the black masked man changes his tactical. He attacked and rolled his slash throwing Don Alejandro's blade to Don Alejandro's son… The black man smile slyly making Don Alejandro fall back and fall down unbalanced. Black man is about to hit him while Diego comes under the watchful and eager delight of his opponent.

_Now you are trapped De la Vega. Will you do as clumsy as you were against Martinez, or will you show us your real skill?_

"En garde Señor" intimated Diego.

The man still has that smile that has the knack for irritating him and confirms that he know the person behind the mask. Without warning the man attacked surprising Diego falling back to avoid the slash.

"What a wretched opponent you are, De la Vega."

Without leaving his opponent off of his eyes, Diego gets up and just play with parades while observing him. Don Alejandro, still on the ground, looks at his son with interest. His son is actually a wretched swordsman.

"You just know how to defend young whippersnapper. This will not help you."

"It's rather efficient."

"And if I attack your father what will you do?" Asked the man mischievous heading to Don Alejandro who just get up.

"No!" exclaims Diego bypassing him and blocking his way again.

He is on the verge of cracking and try basics attack more constant.

"It is better already" whisper the man.

"Diego?" Ask Don Alejandro before the new footwork of his son.

Diego felt that he have shown too much. Forgetting his opponent and committing voluntary rookie's mistake, he turns his head toward his father. His gaze was still on the next onslaught but react in such circumstances could betray him more. He feels the tip of the blade touching his left arm and winced under the mocking smile of his opponent.

"Touché" the evil man smile. The first part of his plan was successful.

Don Alejandro draws near his son while he steps back. The wound was not harmless, he know it. During his apprenticeship in university, he happened on or two times to be cut, living no sequel, obviously at the beginning. This cut is not like the others. He feels weak. With a resounding laugh the man puts away his blade and takes flight. Diego then drops his blade and grabs his injured arm. He is unsteady, but Bernardo and Don Alejandro support him already.

"Diego?"

"I'm okay, Father" he says with a heavy voice.

"Come inside son."

With the help of his father and Bernardo, Diego enters the hacienda. Questions are going well. What wanted Zorro? Why did he attack Don Diego? Diego is struggling internally not to scream that it was not Zorro, but it's hardly lost.

"My friends, the party is over" said Don Alejandro.

"Let me take care of your son," said his doctor friend.

"You're welcome."

"I think he will be better in his room."

To those words, Bernardo far enough, go up to check the room and light candles. He was about to leave when Don Alejandro, Diego and the doctor arrived. Don Alejandro gave the tear vest to Bernardo who then inspected it while his sense of smell, a little more developed, received a strong but delicate flavor. The injury itself seems to be just a flesh wound but the doctor did not explain the sudden fever of Diego who just lost consciousness. This is probably a coincidence. Once the wound bandaged, Don Alejandro and the doctor leave the room, leaving Bernardo refresh Diego. His gaze gets back and forth between the injury and the vest. An idea in mind he tries to leave but Diego, half awake, grabs his handle holding him.

"How is my father?"

"He is well." He mimes.

Two small knock on the door and Don Alejandro enters his son's room.

"Diego?"

"Father."

"I see you're back to you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, he admitted."

"This Zorro, I did not think he was such a nuisance."

"It was not Zorro."

"How can you be so sure?"

_Oops_.

"It seems to me… according to the stories that were told… That Zorro does not… goatee."

"You stop on strange details son."

"In addition… Zorro signs his victories a Z."

"So you think that this was an impostor?"

"Yes," said Diego in perspiration.

"Who wants to masquerade as Zorro?"

"A malicious man who wants us to stand against Zorro" Diego winced.

"I did not know you were so cozy" pleasant Don Alejandro.

Bernardo, seeing the face of his friend, grabbed the vest and showed it to Don Alejandro

"What does he want?" Ask Don Alejandro.

Bernardo, seeing that Don Alejandro will not understand him as Diego, turn to him and try again.

"He… He wants you to smell? Smell my vest."

"Smell your? Why?"

"I don't know, Father."

Don Alejandro then brought the vest to his nose and perceived a strong but delicate scent that drove him away hastily, pale.

"What is it?" Diego asks.

"I'm not sure. Rest son, I have to go."

"Now?"

"Yes" he says gripping the vest.

Diego watch his father go with the vest and asked Bernardo.

"Can you explain me?"

Undecided, Bernardo 'told' him that it was his injury.

"So what? I know that's not normal" he said nodding his head.

Looking for the right words, Bernardo explain him that his opponent's blade must have been covered with a harmful substance.

"Poison?"

Not really, but probably, 'said' Bernardo. He then tried to make him understand he had to leave in a hurry to get herbs needed for the remedy he knew.

"No Bernardo… Not now. It's dark outside and the false Zorro must be near. You'll go out tomorrow. In the first hour" he said closing his eyes losing consciousness again.

Bernardo felt his forehead, he was burning of fever. Worried, he undertook to continue refreshing him.

* * *

><p>Author's note : I changed the syntax of the dialogue using quotation marks. (Thank IcyWaters) The characters' thoughts are now in italics.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Provocation.

The next morning, soon awakened, Bernardo hastened to prepare. He had already lost too much time and hoped to find what he needed as quickly as possible. He estimated that somewhere, Diego was lucky that the blade had not been coated with this substance too much. The effects could have been more dramatic.

In the distance of the hacienda, but close enough to see without being seen, the alleged Zorro observed and note the departure of the deaf and dumb servant. He decided to follow him at a distance. In doing so he notices the servant takes his time inspecting the ground.

_What is he…? He could not know the antidote, can he? They assured me that it was not detectable._

Making his inspection, Bernardo distinguish Zorro on the hill but pays no attention and keep looking for what he was searching for. But he had to leave this Zorro behind if he wants to go back to the hacienda with tranquility and having more chances to succeed. He manages to find what he was looking for and search an idea to get off of this spy. He then notices beautiful flowers and decided to make a bouquet.

_It seems I was wrong… This man knows nothing, unless… This may be a subterfuge._

The so called Zorro then goes back on his horse and galloped toward the deaf and dumb. Bernardo saw him and keeping his composure, go back on his horse and galloped away to the pueblo of Los Angeles. Zorro attempts to catch him vainly, what make him rage fiercely…

Seen that the bandit no longer following him, Bernardo smiled and slowed his horse continued his way towards the pueblo. In there a certain excitement reigned around the billboard. Intrigued, Bernardo went up. A man, signing his message with a M, challenge Zorro to a duel, this day, at dusk. If he did not come, Zorro would be without honor. Bernardo hastened to finish its purchases and returned to the hacienda taking a different path. Therefore, when he left Los Angeles, he could not point out that Don Alejandro also arrived in the pueblo.

At the hacienda, the doctor is again near Diego who delirious. Seeing Bernardo, the doctor greets him verbally and explains his suspicious leaving no time to Bernardo to 'speak'.

"Hello Bernardo, following the nocturnal visit of Don Alejandro, I studied more closely Diego's injury. He has unfortunately been poisoned… But I think that the dose he receives is not lethal. What a bit of luck! The person who hurt him is looking to prejudice him, it's obvious, and either he does not want his death, either he knows no more about the poison. I explain Don Alejandro how to cure Diego, but if he came back without all the ingredients… Only Diego can fight this disease. We have to trust him."

Bernardo, after hearing what he wanted to, decided to remind the doctor that he was deaf and dumb. Muttering softly for his forgetfulness, the doctor shrugged hearing a rider arrive.

_It must be Don Alejandro_ thinks the doctor.

"So?" He asked meeting him just outside.

"I did not found what you have advised. Probably one of my servants will know where to find it… How is Diego?"

"He is in delirium. I gave him some medicine to calm him down. His servant, Bernardo, has just returned with a bunch of flowers."

"A bunch of flowers? What a strange idea. Where is he now?"

"He is always near your son… Con su permiso."

"Thank you for your help" saluted Don Alejandro.

Once the doctor left, Don Alejandro went to see his son. When he entered the room, a strange odor filled the air. But what struck him most was that Bernardo was trying to force Diego to swallow a not very tempting mixture. Don Alejandro took out his sword and laid it in Bernardo's back, who, surprised, misses to let fall his remedy.

"What is that?" Ask Don Alejandro.

Bernardo reminded him he does not hear, making him sigh.

_I wonder how my son understands him._

Don Alejandro pointed his sword toward the remedy and makes smile Bernardo who tries to make him understand that this was a medicine against fever and poison. But despite his good intentions, Don Alejandro could not understand a word and finally put away his blade. Then his eyes fell on the pile of leaves remaining next to the bunch of flowers and without having the confirmation he understands what Bernardo was trying to say. He just hoped not to be mistaken. He cast a last glance at his son then came out of the room while Bernardo continued what he began. And then began a long wait. The morning seems eternal to Bernardo and Don Alejandro who was regularly see his son… The afternoon was well underway when Diego finally returns slowly to him. He feels pain in his left arm and discerns a presence at his side. He slowly opens his eyes and realizes he is in his room. Somehow he stands up slightly and the presence at his sides turns out to be Bernardo.

"Bernardo… Bernardo" He calls.

The latter, while sleeping on a chair, startles, missing to fall backwards. Seeing Diego more awake, he smiles and runs outside. Diego does not have time or strength to hold him. The next moment, he is back with Don Alejandro.

"Diego" smiled his father "How do you feeling?"

"I feel rest but weary… I had a strange dream."

"What a dream?"

"The doctor and Bernardo were trying to make me swallow an odd mixture."

"It was only half a dream."

"How that?"

"The doctor was here this morning, but he is not responsible for the mixture that Bernardo made you swallow. Yesterday, after Bernardo made us smell your vest, I went straight to the doctor. The smell was not strong. I was afraid he does not notice it. He could not come immediately because…"

"Father, come to the facts please."

"When the doctor came, he confirmed my fears, and then he sent me for herbs that I could not find."

Diego's face was firm as he sat up a little more in his bed.

"What are you doing?" Ask Don Alejandro observing his son.

"Get up obviously"

Bernardo shook his head, this was a bad idea.

"I fear my son that it is far too early."

Nonetheless, Diego insisted, but soon standing he lost his balance and fell on his bed.

"What the hell?" He grumbled.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. The blade made you hurt was not innocent. Your opponent has coated a kind of … poison. Bernardo was faster than me in finding the ingredients for the concoction of adequate remedy… Paradoxically, the main plant necessary to the remedy is also responsible of your health state."

"Nothing is poison, all is poison. It's the dose that made poison" Philosophers Diego.

Diego thanks his friend with a nod.

"I will go to the doctor… He expects from you… And occasionally I'll like… No… Nothing."

"Father, what would you like?"

"It's nothing, really. Rest my boy" He said leaving the room.

Shortly after.

"Bernardo, how did you know?"

The latter mimed him that the smell of his vest was typical to this plant.

"That is why you were hurry to get away last evening."

Bernardo nodded affirmatively.

"But this was not the right time. This false Zorro he must be watching the field. I'm sure of it."

Bernardo explains him that this morning the false Zorro has pursued him a time.

"How did you get rid of him?"

Smiling, Bernardo continued his story. Sawing the rider take his train, he had galloped to the pueblo of Los Angeles. The false Zorro, unwilling to be seen in town, had stop following him. Upon his return he had met the doctor who told him about Diego, confirming his suspicious. Then he began to make his remedy and made him swallow willy-nilly. Diego laughed heartily at the end of the story.

"I owe you my life again… This false Zorro, I wonder who he is."

Bernardo became suddenly more agitated.

"What is the problem Bernardo?" asked Diego to his friend's reaction.

Bernardo 'told' him while in pueblo the atmosphere was buzzing.

"Why?"

He beckoned to him to wait until the end of the story.

"Okay Bernardo, I will not interrupt you again, I promise."

Smiling, Bernardo 'tells' him that on the billboard was a message for Zorro. A man, who named himself M, provoked a duel versus Zorro, this day, at dusk, at the pass.

"A duel? Zorro must be present."

No, Bernardo shook his head indicated him his recent injury.

"It is Diego who has been out of action. It is not Zorro! And if Zorro does not show himself, he risk losing credibility, if it's not losing his secret identity."

Bernardo sighs and points himself for Zorro.

"No my friend. You, you will replace Diego who fall asleep." Diego said, rising more strongly than before.

Then, somehow, Diego dresses as Zorro while Bernardo takes place in Diego's bed. Zorro wave him and left him immediately. Five minutes later, the door of the room open.

"Diego how are you?" Ask Don Alejandro.

"Diego?"

Without any answer and seeing the bedspread rise at the rate of breathing, Don Alejandro thought that his son had fell asleep once again.

"Prepare a horse. I have to go." He asked still on the doorstep. "Who can be this M?" He whispers thereafter.

However, this not escape the keen ear of Bernardo who understood that Don Alejandro will go at the duel's place, but not knows what to do while the door closes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First encounter.

The dusk is there; at the pass M. enjoys his victory. He knows that Zorro will not be there. After all he had measures for it and the wound, he inflicted him, conforms him in his idea. He is not close to forget the painful rictus of De la Vega when he was touched.

Lost in his thought and his dreams of greatness, he does remarks not immediately the rider arrives. But when the gallop is near, he seems to fall back on earth.

_Could it be…? Zorro!_ Fumes the man, recognize him without difficulty.

"Señor, you asked me," greets Zorro while he dismounts, guessing his opponent's presence.

"Good evening, Señor Zorro… En garde." Replies the mask man as he comes out of the shadow.

"As you wishes," smiles Zorro.

The two men were face to face, keeping an eye on the other, and starts hostilities while another rider arrives in silence.

"You don't seem to be in form," said M. mocking.

"I don't want you to be offended, señor", answers Zorro with a smile, but feeling effectively tired.

_Same mask, same goateed… This must be Zorro from last evening._

"Señor, about it, could you explain the purpose of this duel?"

"Why? You need a reason for fighting?" attack M.

"We can say that."

The duel is wild, the blades whistling in the evening air, and swords which cross around them echoes. Don Alejandro slows down his horse and comes near them stealthily. Then he saw Sergeant Garcia and some lancers.

"Sergeant Garcia", he asks with surprise.

"Don Alejandro… What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Zorro was a man of honour."

"Yes he is… There is no doubt."

"And you are here for?"

"We are here to capture Zorro what else? I've heard he wounded Diego… How is he?"

"He's sleeping… According to Diego, this is not the real Zorro who is responsible," he says watching again the duel.

Zorro and M. are always crossing their swords, and Zorro does not seem to be in form. Don Alejandro comes near the duellist, in silence.

"Don Alejandro," whispers the Sergeant, it's a waste of time.

He watches him and decides to stay where he is.

_I have to alert Zorro, his opponent must be in league with the lancers._

Finally, however tired and standing badly, Zorro had the upper hand and disarms his opponent, wounding him to his right hand, putting an end to the duel. Don Alejandro was within a couple of paces of them, and hears their conversation in a better way.

"Señor, this was a pleasure, but you have lost."

"This is only a postponement De la Vega! We'll meet again."

Don Alejandro frowned. Has he heard what he believes having heard?

"You've mistaken I'm afraid," smiles Zorro firmly.

"That's what we will see," say M. while he takes back his sword and put it away before to get back on his horse.

Then Don Alejandro shows himself weapon on his hand.

"En garde, Señor Zorro!"

"Buenas noches, Señor De la Vega," smiles Zorro who feeling his father tension.

"You are a very wanted man," smiles M. Machiavellian.

_It's good for me. There will be no one at the De la Vega's Hacienda._ Then he galloped.

Zorro observes him. M. took the hacienda's path. He notices immediately the lancers hides in the shadows and smiles with amusement. While Zorro and Don Alejandro are crossing swords, Don Alejandro explains him in a whisper:

"The lancers and Sergeant Garcia are not far and spy us."

"Why saying me this?"

"One day you save my life… I begin to doubt of last evening events," he says while losing his sword.

"Señor, it seems important to go back near your son as fast as you can."

Don Alejandro takes back his weapon with his left hand in order to give Zorro a friendly pat on his arm with his right hand.

"Thank you for… your advice" he breaks off a moment while Zorro winced under his mask at his touch.

"Is there a problem?" asks Don Alejandro. _ This can't be…_

"An old injury" tries Zorro sceptical that that lie was enough.

"So you're not invincible."

"You will laugh about it with learning how I did it," says Zorro with humour. "But it would be a long story and the lancers are moving. Make haste to go back to your son."

"Knock me!"

"I beg your pardon."

"Knock me," repeats Don Alejandro harshly.

"Why?"

"The lancers will have more waking me up than to pursue you."

"I can't."

"You're sentimental? Time is precious, hurry up!"

"I'm sorry," he says while doing it with a lack of firmness.

Then, Zorro went up on Tornado when the lancers arrived. While Zorro is fled again, Sergeant Garcia hesitates. Should he pursue Zorro, or should he help Don Alejandro. Finally he listens to his heart.

"Don Alejandro, wake up... Don Alejandro," shakes gently Sergeant Garcia.

... Much later, De la Vega hacienda…

M. comes closer and hides his horse.

"If I'm not mistaken, De la Vega must not be there." He whispers while he enters the property not without any difficulty.

Upstairs, the gallop from the horse did not escape Bernardo's ear. He comes close to the windows and looks outside discreetly while a man enters the main patio. Then, his steps are quieter and he seems to be on the watch. His way is sure; he knows where he has to go. Anxious (?) Bernardo draws near the bed in order to make believe someone was sleeping. It's useless to play Diego now. It's certainly not Don Alejandro. Then he catches a heavy object and hides in the shadow near the door, ready to knock the intruder, and waits. Noiselessly, the door opens. The man barely had time to take a step in the room that he was knocked out by a smiling Bernardo. Zorro arrives at that time using the secret gate. Nodding he sees his opponent on the ground.

"Well done, Bernardo, but your act is not over."

The latter looks at Zorro interrogative. Z mimes Zorro making smiles Bernardo. Then Diego dress as fast as he could, fighting not to faint, next he reach his bed, exhausted. When Bernardo was ready, he explains him his plan.

Outside, riders draw near and Zorro hides in the shadow as Diego closes his eyes.

_It was about time I get home._

The mask man regains consciousness, and, shaking his head, he rise sword in hand.

_Whoever it was he will understand his pain! _He thinks while looking round the room without finding only the sleeping man in a delirious fever.

Slowly, he closes the door and gets close to the bed, discovering its owner.

"De la Vega! It's impossible."

Zorro (Bernardo) in the shadows observes facetious the discomfited face under the mask. Outside the lancers are helping Don Alejandro to get to his room.

"Thank you again, Sergeant Garcia"

In the mean time...

"You will not get me, De la Vega... I don't know how you did but your subterfuge does not work with me."

In front of the anger and the peevishness of this man, Diego fights to open his eyes.

"Who... Who are you? What... What are you... talking about?" He asks with a heavy voice.

"You know it well, De la Vega."

The man comes near, threatening. Diego tries to sit up to observe the mask man, but as soon he leans on his left arm, he stopped, winced and catches his painful arm.

"I'll break you, De la Vega."

The room's door suddenly opens while a flower pot falls on the ground; alerting the lancers on the departure.

"ZORRO!" exclaims the imposter turning back and betraying his voice. "It's impossible."

Diego fights to stay awake. His buzzing ears prevented him to hear correctly. Silent, Zorro greets him with a smile before he slip away.

"ZORRO, CATCH HIM!" Order Sergeant Garcia.

"Diego ...! Diego...?" Exclaims Don Alejandro alert, running before the soldiers while Zorro (Bernardo) escapes on the roof.

The fake Zorro, still with Diego, feels trapped and steps out of the room menacing.

"It will not happen that way next time, De la Vega."

He is suddenly face to face to the old De la Vega and hustles to force his way.

"Diego!" repeats Don Alejandro worried while he enters his son's room.

"CATCH ZORRO," repeat Sergeant Garcia.

"Which one?" asks a soldier as he sees two Zorro.

"The one's closer."

It turned out that the closest was the one who had just left the room hustling Don Alejandro. The second one takes advantages of the events and fly away to dress up as usual as fast as he can. He went to the salon where he acts as if he was knocked. As he wants to climb upstairs to see Don Diego, he misses to be touché by the mask man's blade and falls to prevent a slash. Seeing De la Vega servant, M wonders.

Upstairs.

"Diego, do you hear me?"

The latter vacillates, his head going from left to right.

"Diego," repeats his father.

Diego managed to open his eyes while Bernardo comes in, soothing his head.

"Father..." Diego retorts as he see Bernardo safe and sound behind his father.

* * *

><p><em>I hope your enjoy the story.<em>

_I have to admit it's difficult to translate a story when we're not use to speak or write in another language. It's quite a big challenge._

_Thanks for the feedback._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. Just a little word to tell you that my holidays come to its end; so the time between the next chapters could be longer than now. But Don't worry I'll go to the end of the story.

Happy reading.

PS : the '?' is mean for Bernardo's interrogation, and the sentence between ( ) is because it's in the same time.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: suspicion.<span>

"How are you son?"

Diego winced, unable to say a single word. His little ride outside didn't was restful. Bernardo comes closer, worried, letting his head.

"Who was that man? What did he want?" asks Don Alejandro drowning him with his questions.

"I... I don't know, Father."

Don Alejandro puts his hand on his son's forehead.

"You're burning... Did you take your remedy?"

"Yes, Father... Bernardo looks after me," tries Diego weary.

Don Alejandro suddenly noticed that his son's injury seems to bleed again and raises his sleeve.

"Father?"

"Your injury, Diego..."

Diego doesn't answer and closes his eyes defeated by tiredness. Bernardo is puzzled by Don Alejandro's reaction, which starts to change his son's bandage.

Two days after, Diego wake up on top form. A single feeling of irritation in his arm, and he remembers his health state... But what has happened after his fight against M.? He vaguely remembers having talk with his after and after... While Bernardo comes in the room, he notices Diego's awakened and runs to him to hug him.

"Gently, Bernardo, gently," laughs Diego.

"Diego, how are you son?" Asks Don Alejandro comes in too.

"I feel much better though I have a poor memory since the passage the doctor."

"You were delirious. Yesterday, you think you were Zorro. Totally absurd! But you were so feverish. The doctor wonders if you weren't went out or if you done any exertion."

"In my state it would be difficult to move."

"That's what I said to the doctor. I think you should stay in bed until his next visit before you stand up."

"I feel better, it's a fact. But I'll wait the doctor's opinion" _While I was delirious, I was thinking I was Zorro. I hope I didn't say too much._

_Not a word on his delirium except maybe a semblance of unease... Did I dream?_

"It's a wise decision mi hijo... Can I get you something cold to drink?"

"With great pleasure father."

Once alone with Bernardo, Diego asks him about his return of the fight. With some gestures, Bernardo reminds to Diego that Don Alejandro has changed his bandage while outside the fight between the intruder and the soldiers was continued. Then Don Alejandro went out to have a quick look on the fight, and a gunshot went off, putting an end to this fight before a rider escapes. After, Don Alejandro and Sergeant Garcia have discussed a while before the departure of the lancers. The intruder seems to be wounded.

"My father told me I was delirious."

Bernardo giggled.

"It was so funny? I think I was Zorro."

'Not really' Bernardo shakes his head.

_Then why telling me that?_

"What was my delirium about?

'Sergeant Garcia... Who was Zorro's opponent' mimes Bernardo.

"Zorro's opponent... I have a hazy idea about his identity. Nothing really concretes. Besides it was he who wounded me. M. Is anger with Diego, not with Zorro. At least it's not the same anger.

'?'

"How do I know it? Well, weaker Zorro couldn't go to the duel and Diego would have been discovered. And then his comment during the duel 'You don't seem to be in form'. Thereafter, when he left, after he lost the duel, he took the path to the hacienda. I couldn't follow him; my father has challenged Zorro to a duel."

'?'

"A trick to let me know the lancers was hidden."

'?'

"How did I gone? Well... I had to knock señor De la Vega"

'?'

"That was his command. I have to admit I had neither the heart nor the strength to do it."

A discreet knock-knock resonates in the room.

"Come in."

Don Alejandro is back with a servant who brought water and fruits basket. As soon as all was in place with Bernardo's help, the servant went thanking him with a nod.

"Father, could you tells me about my delirium," asks Diego smiling and puzzled.

Don Alejandro, in the process of serving a drink to his son, almost drops what he was holding. He is certainly not expecting that question, yet it was he who had approached the subject.

"Why on earth this?"

"I'd like to laugh of my stupidity."

"Be serious, Diego. There was nothing to laugh about."

"I can't tell, I don't remember. _Unfortunately!_ Do you have any identity about our intruder?"

"Which?

"What do you mean by which?"

"Don't you remember anything?"

"As I say before, Father, since the passage the doctor and Bernardo's remedy I have a poor memory."

Don Alejandro sighs and tries to remind him the facts.

"The second intruder has sneaked in last evening. He was stop thanks to Zorro."

"Could you be clearer? Zorro was here too?"

Don Alejandro sighs once more and resumes from the beginning.

"The day Bernardo has made his remedy, it was the day before yesterday, and I went to Los Angeles in order to purchase the ingredients that the doctor asked me. In town, there were people around the billboard. A mad man was challenging Zorro at dusk to a duel... When the dusk arrives, as you were sleeping, I've decided to go and see who this mad man was, daring to challenge Zorro. On place, I find Sergeant Garcia and a few lancers who were waiting the good time to catch Zorro while he was fighting with a masked man. M. I assumed. I've supposed he was in cahoots with the lancers to arrest yo... To arrest Zorro. Worthy of his legend, Zorro wins the duel but not without difficulty. Then, I've challenged him to a duel in order to have a private talk with him. It's a man of honour. You must take him as an example... Brief, Zorro's opponent away, Zorro away, the lancers have helped me back to the hacienda."

"They didn't try following Zorro?"

"No. I asked him to knock me to keep the lancers busy."

"Oh!"

"When we arrived to the hacienda, your door's room opened violently on Zorro. He had told me to go back to the hacienda as fast as I could, but I ignored he would be there. Then, another man went out of the room. He was masked with a goatee _Like Zorro's opponent_ He fights with soldiers before he runs away."

"Don't you think he could be the one who hurt me?"

"Maybe... But it was sure it wasn't you... I mean, that wasn't Zorro." Correct his father.

Diego was as stunned as Bernardo.

"You feel good, Father?" _It's been two times that he is mistaken._

"Yes."

"You seem preoccupied."

"Earlier, I received a strange letter."

"A strange letter... Do you mind if I ask you what it was about?"

"The author, that I find suspicious because he signs his letter with his initials, tells me that..."

"Sorry to interrupt, Father... Have you said with his initials? It's really curious. Which were his initials?"

"Zorro sign himself with a Z. Isn't it?"

"You score a point, Father. But I think that Zorro must sign his letters some other way."

"I can't tell... Right, to get back to the message from señor M. (Diego raised his eyebrows and listened more carefully.) He wants to prove that..."

"Go on, you starting to interest me."

"According to him you would be Zorro."

"This outlaw? Me? It's totally absurd." Laughs Diego.

"Indeed, you don't have Zorro's stature."

"You seem affected."

"No, of course not. It's just..."

"It's just what, Father?" Says Diego, losing his temper.

"..."

"Would you excuse-me, Father," he say settling down, "This M. Has he explains his plan?"

"No. He just gives me an appointment."

"Do you trust him?"

"I want to know who he is." _ And if he is right._

"You don't answer. What if it was a trap?"

"A trap! Come on, Diego, you..." Don Alejandro stops talking while a horseman arrives.

"Excuse me mi hijo, I have to welcome our visitor."

Once outside was Don Alejandro.

"Bernardo, I'd like you to watch my father. I don't like that at all... M. I'm sure he is the one who had challenged Zorro to a duel."

Zorro mimes Bernardo.

"No. It's out of the question to involve Zorro in this trouble."

Bernardo nodded and sighed. Then the door open on Don Alejandro ahead the doctor who was smiling seeing Diego awake at last. After an auscultation he gave his prognosis.

"Don Diego, you are a man with a great resistance, it's unbelievable. You can get up and move in the hacienda. But it's out of the question to have a ride before two or three days more."

"Thank you señor." Says Diego smiling.

...

In the end of the afternoon, his father finds him in the library where he spent most of his time since his awakened.

"It's settled, you're going to see M.?"

"Yes son."

"You should not go... I have a bad feeling"

"I know how to defend myself." He snapped back abruptly.

"That's not what I said." Diego tries.

"Diego, I'll go find M. Whether you like it or not."

"Good evening, Father," retorts Diego while Don Alejandro walks out of the library.

Then Diego makes sign to Bernardo to follow him and waits despite the fact that his heart don't stop to repeat Zorro.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Clarification.

Don Alejandro rides to his appointment not without apprehension. True, he had little trust in a person hiding behind his initials. Of course except Zorro since he saved his life. Zorro was an outlaw indeed, a kind hearted outlaw. Deep down his heart Don Alejandro hopes one thing... That Zorro and Diego may be one. But force was to admit with the behaviour of Diego, the idea was absurd. Diego was no match for Zorro. Yes he was a man of honour, a kind hearted man, but he lacked the boldness, the courage and the level of fencing. Yet ... Zorro appeared at Diego's return and that was the most unsettling. No doubt he was making his own minds. If M was right so he could be proud of his son, otherwise ... The dream of a poor fool would remain a dream.

At distance Bernardo follows, discreet. Then Don Alejandro stops arriving nearby the appointment's place. Bernardo imitates him and hides in the shadow while a man comes out of a cave wearing an eye mask.

"Buenas noches, Señor De la Vega, are you alone?" asks the man a weapon in hand.

"Yes."

"Please excuse my distrust" says the man putting his weapon in place after he has observed the surrounding. "Come in, we will be better inside the cave to discuss. And I'll give you one advice; take your mount with you. Thieves of horses lurk in the surrounding."

Still distrustful Don Alejandro gets off his horse and follows the man, wanting to know the meaning of this plot. Bernardo comes closer at his turn, taking along his horse closer to the cave without be seen. Inside, the two men stare at each other around a campfire.

"Who are you?" Don Alejandro asks.

"I am, Señor M. I prefer to keep my identity for me till I prove to everybody that I'm right about your son."

"If I believe your letter, Diego and Zorro are one."

"Absolutely... Zorro appeared the day after your son's return and saved señor Torres from prison where your son had seen him locked up."

"Coincidence."

"Once, maybe... But your son was nearby every time Zorro had shown himself."

"How will you go about it?"

"As simply as possible... Did you ever see your son fighting in duel?"

"This is a poor swordsman."

"Indeed."

"How do you know this?"

"I was given the opportunity to see him in action we will say. But what you've seen is only a hidden face. It's not easy to play the clumsy without be wounded, yet lesser to take a voluntary hit."

"His last fight nearly cost his life"

"But you were an active spectator. What would happen if you were a passive spectator?"

"What do you mean?"

"If your son was fighting in front of you and he doesn't know about it?"

"You hope he is crazy enough to accept a fight?"

"By sending him a message in which you are... my prisoner."

"And if he does not?"

"Then you son is a coward."

"Hold your speech señor" says Don Alejandro while losing his temper.

"If it's not your son who's coming to rescue then it will be Zorro. You will be free to check that your son is where he is supposed to be."

"If Zorro show himself... Diego will be at the hacienda. The doctor has ordered him to stay home during two-three days."

"Since you are sure about you, accept my offer."

"Very well then."

Bernardo has heard enough and went out as quietly as a little mouse.

At the hacienda, Diego paced up and down the library. He isn't managing to calm down. A rider arrives making him react. He went in the patio and saw Bernardo making him sign to go to is room. The latter is such in a hurry that he get his sign all muddled up.

"Slowly, Bernardo. I didn't understand a single word of what you trying to say."

More slowly, Bernardo relates that he had followed Don Alejandro all the way to a cave where a masked and goateed man was waiting. They have talk about Diego and Zorro. And that Diego will receive a message.

"A trap yes."

Yes, nodded Bernardo.

"You don't know what sort of message? ... My father, yes... Tied up, no... Prisoner, yes, and M. Who wants to fight me with swords... If my father does not see me there is no problem, oh... He will be hidden. He is not a real prisoner... Then that's a problem. If my father sees the duel he will know my fencing level. I can't allow it. And if I do not go? ... Zorro would be here certainly. Ha... There is a but... My father must go back to the hacienda to see me. I could be in the pueblo. No? Oh yes, the doctor told me to stay home. I see only one solution Bernardo and I will need your help."

'?'

"Diego and Zorro must meet together, coming from two different paths... For now we should wait..."

Still later, another rider arrives.

"Señor De la Vega" he calls out while he dismounts of his horse.

"What's the matter?"Asks Diego getting out of his room and fastens his dressing gown.

"I have a message for you Señor." Answers the man holding a paper in one hand and takes off his hat with the other.

"Thank you. Buenas noches," says Diego giving him one peso and taking the message.

"Gracias Señor De la Vega." He thanks him.

While Diego turns back, the messenger takes a dagger and gets ready to stab the young De la Vega. On the balcony, Bernardo sees him and makes big sign to warn Diego. The latter turn back when the messenger strikes. Smoothly, Diego dodges this basic attack and grabs the menacing arm. Bernardo hastened to come down to help his master. Finally the madman lets fall his weapon but he had not says his last word and the fight is raging. Diego easily avoids any attack and manages to put his opponent a knockout left hook. The vibration of the blow made him wince and he grabs his arm.

"Here you are, Bernardo! Tie him up as strong as you can. My arm? It's nothing. Like the messenger, it hasn't liked my left hook."

Bernardo smiles to the comment and does what Diego asked.

"What now? Go get a bucket of water and a firearm. I must talk to this bandido."

Little after, Bernardo comes back and throws the water to the prisoner face which wakes surprised.

"Señor De la Vega, pity! Don't kill me."

"What is the meaning of this scene?" Asks Diego harshly.

"The man... The man who asked me to give you this message also asked me to provoke you and reported your reactions."

"I guess if he does not see you back he will draw his own conclusions."

"Si Señor."

"You will return to see this man and tell him that Don Diego De la Vega's servant have knocked you while you threatened their master's life. Understood?"

"Si..." he frown "Why this lie?"

"This is not a lie." Says Diego shocked, "That's what happened, don't you remember? My servants have knocked you stronger than I think."

The man tried to remember the events. But now, all was confused.

"I will untie you, and you will leave. But be warned! If you try anything Bernardo will fire a shot on you."

The messenger indeed noticed that Bernardo was armed and aims him. Once free, he runs to his horse and galloped under the mocking eyes of Diego and Bernardo. Then, Diego runs upstairs to his room in order to read the message. Bernardo asks him and Diego reads the message loudly.

" "Señor De la Vega, I hold your father prisoner. If you want to see him alive come to the pass at dawn. We will give us explanations. It's signed M." Tells me, Bernardo, if M. challenged Zorro to a duel, do you feel able to... No, it's one of my fears. Then, there is what we will have to do. Tomorrow I will go to the pass and I will act clumsy as if necessary. Zorro will come nearby with Tornado, what will unsettle him so I could knock him without having to fight him. What do you think?"

Bernardo smiles, he likes this plan better than the idea of having to fight with swords.

"Let's go rest us before our departure."

...

At the cave, the same morning.

"Diego will come, what does it matter what the doctor has said. He is a man of honour."

"Yes, but under which identity will he be here? Zorro or himself?"

"He doesn't have Zorro's stature. You should know since you say having seen him fighting."

"Put this mask," ordered M. giving him a mask which will hide all the face.

"Why that?"

"You will fight your son."

"That's not what was agreed." Don Alejandro exclaims.

"What a better way to have a face to face without knowing it. With this mask he will not recognize you and will not hold back his assaults... I will wear the same mask and will have the privilege to taunt him before letting him fight with you. You'll be hidden behind a rock where I will come to look for you."

Willy-nilly, Don Alejandro accepts and puts the mask on his face.

"Above all, be noiseless. If you don't act like it was planned, I will not hesitate to shoot you down."

"You're such a coward."

"We will say that I take precautions. Also, don't try to avoid the confrontation once face to your son. The verdict would be the same."

Then, they both leave the cave, taking the horses in the same time. M. Thus ensuring a way to take to their heels if thing do not go as he pleases.

"Hide yourself here and wait for my sign to carry on the fight."

Sighing, Don Alejandro obeyed. He had a very bad feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

_a little drama in this chapter. sensitive souls pull out your handkerchiefs._

_Good reading to you._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Unmasked<span>

While they wait, M. remembers with irony the messenger's return.

... Little before dawn M. went out to take air. He didn't see the messenger comes back and was delighted. However his good mood was short when he saw him arrive.

"Señor M?"

"Have you done what I asked?"

"Si Señor."

"Then?"

"..."

"Talk!" say M. harshly.

"I... I don't know" stammered the messenger.

"How's that you don't know? Explain yourself."

The man was ashen faced in front of the anger which emanated from M. and he stammered much more while he grabbed him by his collar.

"Pity Señor."

"Tell me what happen otherwise I did not give much about your life."

"As... As you asked me, I gave the message to the young De la Vega."

"And then?"

"Then... When I wanted to stab, one of his servants makes sign and he dodges my attack. The servant went downstairs and..."

"And?"

"I think he knocked me out."

"You think?"

"That's what señor De la Vega explained me."

To this words, M., smiling, releases the messenger who fall on the ground.

"You may go!"

"Si."

The messenger hastened to leave while M. was laughing devilishly...

_You will not mislead me De la Vega; it's again another trick of yours._

A horseman approaching while dawn gives his place to day... Diego dismounts and notices the masked man... The mask is different and the goatee is not visible.

"Where is my father?" keenly asks Diego.

"Buenos días Señor De la Vega. Don't worry for your father. You alone interested me."

"Where is my father?" Diego repeats harshly.

"Would you join him in the hereafter?" M. taunted him taking out his sword.

_He exaggerates, I'm not... No he is not exaggerating, he provokes him. How Diego will react?_ Don Alejandro thinks, torn.

Diego, thoughtful, imitates the masked man.

_It can't be true. _

He comes closer to his opponent. Under his mask M. smiles devilish and attacks him. Diego dodges and observes the play of his enemy. Behind a rock, Don Alejandro looks at the duel too. His son's analyze don't escapes his eyes; however he is clumsy with his moves, even ill at ease. He seems to be thinking about something else, like he was mocking his opponent. The fight comes closer. M. is leading Diego without difficulty where he wanted to. Laughing devilishly, M. jumps behind a rock below the road. Diego waits. He didn't want to play his opponent's game. He knows he is trying to push him to end, but if his father is around...

"Your turn Señor and you've been warned, I keeps an eye on you." He reminds him indicated his firearm.

Don Alejandro obeyed and gets out of his hideout.

"You're back Señor. Did I scare you?" Said Diego with irony.

Don Alejandro doesn't answer, intriguing Diego, and his attacks are hesitant.

_Is it the same man?_ Diego wonders.

Behind the rock M. notices that Don Alejandro lack of steadiness and hesitates to attack his son. He pulled out his weapon and cocked it. Don Alejandro perceives the danger and strengthens his assaults, surprising Diego. It's difficult to make the clumsy under these conditions.

_This play seems familiar to me... It could not be..._

A horseman comes closer, stopping them in their momentum.

"Zorro?"

"El Zorro?"

"ZORRO!" The real M. exclaims, getting out of his hideout and forgetting the De la Vega.

_There are two?_

"If you're not him, who are you?" Asks Diego intrigued and stepping back to the slope leading to the rock.

His opponent still doesn't answer and doesn't try anymore to fight. However, Diego continues to step back, the man below is armed and takes his time to aim Zorro. It's not easy with a mask like his. For Diego it's out of question that Zorro (Bernardo) is injured or worse. Near the slope, Diego feigns a fall and slides all along... He stands up unsteady and passes the line of sight of the other man when the latter pulls the trigger. Obsessed by Zorro, M. does notices De la Vega's presence only when the latter falls on the ground, hit by the shot.

"DIEGO!" Don Alejandro exclaims still at the top and removing his mask.

"BABOSO!" Exclaims M. standing with his back to Don Alejandro and watching Diego on the ground.

_De la Vega... What the... __When did he appear in front of me?_

"Monastario?" Don Alejandro asks following his exclamation.

The latter turns round, compromising more his identity.

"Remove your mask!" Don Alejandro ordered him, coming closer with firmness to this man.

"Out of question! Back off or I ended your son's life" He said approaching his sabre to Diego which winces and tries to lift up vainly

"Monastario! Move away from my son or you will regret it."

"You persist, Señor De la Vega. As you seem to know my identity you will perish." Rushes M.

Diego tries to observe, he doesn't find the strength to stand up. A fierce fight begins. Zorro (Bernardo) doesn't know what to do. Suddenly he notices the lancers and galloped toward them.

"It's Zorro! Get him!" Orders Sergeant Garcia.

Zorro, all smiles in front of the reaction of the lancers, turns back and leads them on the place of the fight. Don Alejandro manages to cut up his opponent's clothing and discovers a bandage on his left shoulder. Then, he realises that M. is the intruder on which he has shot a few day before.

"You!"

"Yes?" He smiles mocking under his mask.

Both men hear the horsemen approach but they keep on fighting.

"What the... It's Don Alejandro which is fighting and... Don Diego... Why is he asleep on the ground?" Interrogates Sergeant Garcia.

"Except mistakes Sergeant Garcia, the señor De la Vega must be wounded... He doesn't sleep." Said a soldier seeing Don Diego succeed to shift and sit down putting his right hand to his torso.

"Lancers! Dismount!" Orders Sergeant Garcia.

"And Zorro?" Asks another soldier.

"Idiotas, the señores need us. We are here in order to assure the safety of the civilians."

Reassured by the reaction of the lancers, Zorro (Bernardo), who watching not so far, continued his path to the hacienda also worried. His mission here is over. The fight between Don Alejandro and M. still raging and this time this latter seems to take advantage. He is furious to see Zorro escape once more. _He has a double, this can be only that. _Diego nod gently, fighting him not to lose consciousness. From the corner of his eyes, he sees the lancers arrive and prepare to shoot.

"Señores, stop this fight!" The Sergeant Garcia orders veryseriously before adding an ill at ease "please".

Don Alejandro hears him and step back near his son without for all letting go his weapon. Under his mask, M. is bursting with impatience. It's out of question to surrender. He turns back and runs to his horse, relying on the bad quality of aiming of his former lancers and succeeds to flee away.

_Certainly I had thought about a plan B. but not to the intervention of the lancers. What are those idiots doing around here? Are they looking for me?_

"Lancers on horse! Catch this man!" Orders Sergeant Garcia.

Passing in front of the De la Vega, he stops to talk to them.

"Señores, did you need some help?" He asks sheepish.

"Thank you for your intervention, Sergeant Garcia... Could you help me to put my son on his horse? He is in an unfortunate state."

"Of course, Don Alejandro... I believe that if Zorro had not escaped us we would not be passed here."

Diego, half conscious, smiles interiorly. _Well done Bernardo._

"You were chasing after Zorro?" Asks Don Alejandro.

"Si Don Alejandro... Do you need anything else?"

"A doctor for Diego."

"I go back to Los Angeles to look for one. Go back home señores."

"Thank again, Sergeant." Don Alejandro said once Diego on his mount. "Hasten now."

"Si, Don Alejandro." Repeats Sergeant Garcia before go on his horse and galloped in opposite ways of the lancers.

"Diego, mi hijo... I beg you, hang on. Understood?" He nearly orders, hiding badly his worry.

_I can't promise you anything father. _Diego thinks almost lying on his horse and unable to answer orally.

Don Alejandro mounted his horse and got the reins of his son before setting off, watching as the latter is not to shaken. The return to the hacienda was tough for Diego. He clung to his horse and lacking to fall three times, getting grip on himself always in time.

At home, Bernardo, himself again, waits the return of Diego and Don Alejandro. He paces around as he observes the surrounding, annoying some other servants who wonder what bee stung him... Far from the hacienda, two riders come quickly; one of them seems to be in bad state and holds with difficulty on his horse. When he recognizes them he opens the gates and helps Don Diego to dismount. (To fall would be more accurate) Another servant arrives following Don Alejandro's call and leads the horses to the stable while Don Alejandro helps Bernardo to support Diego and lead him to his room. There, Don Alejandro removes the jacket and the shirt of his son, and he discovers the wound. Bernardo, worried, went to take water and what to for cleaning the wound before Don Alejandro tries to ask him to do so.

"Forgive me my son... I should not have accepted this man's proposal." Don Alejandro said dejected.

"You... You're not... responsible, Father" Diego articulates opening slightly his eyes; making smile briefly his father.

"Keep your strength my boy, the doctor will arrive."

Bernardo came back in a hurry and made sign to Don Alejandro. Someone was waiting downstairs. While Diego closes his eyes, Don Alejandro went to see and Bernardo starts to cool his friend.

"Thank you, Bernardo." Murmurs the latter.

The door opens again, letting appear the doctor and Don Alejandro. In front of their stern faces, Bernardo feels that he is in the way and slips away.

"How did this happen?"

"It would be too long to explain to you."

"Don Alejandro... It would be preferable for you to wait downstairs... Por favor."

"Of course!" He excuses himself, letting the doctor with Diego.

"Don Diego, do you hear me?"

"Si" he answers, the eyes still close.

"I'd prefer to warn you that you will not like what I will do to you."

"Do!" Retorts Diego wincing much more.

The doctor sighs and takes out his instruments.

Downstairs, the wait was long for the old De la Vega which couldn't stay still. When the doctor finally arrives...

"Sit down, Don Alejandro." He asks him.

In front of the more firm face of the doctor, the latter obeyed; he is feeling suddenly weak.

"I could extract the bullet out of his body, but..."

"But?" Asks Don Alejandro in front of his friend's silence.

"The bullet was in a wrong place. This hasn't been without difficulty... Now you have to rely to your son. Only he has the strength and the will to survive... I'm sorry."

Defeated, Don Alejandro thanks the doctor and goes back at the bedside of his son.

* * *

><p><em>PS. : Don't worry too much... This story takes place before the one of the Eagle.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7: Misfortune.

The day after, in the middle of the afternoon, an unexpected visitor went to the de la Vega's hacienda.

"Buenas tardes, Don Alejandro." Said the man seeing him go downstairs, he takes off his hat still on the doorstep of the patio.

"Buenas tardes, Sergeant Garcia. To what do I owe you this pleasure?" Asks Don Alejandro.

"I was coming to the news. How is doing Diego?"

Don Alejandro asks Sergeant Garcia to come in to discuss it.

"Sit down please."

"Gracias."

Seeing Bernardo, Don Alejandro makes him sign to bring some drinks for two. Bernardo nods a yes and both men stay silent till his return.

"Gracias." Hastened the Sergeant.

Don Alejandro thanks Bernardo with a nod while this latter pour a first glass of wine to the Sergeant.

"Sergeant Garcia, I'll be direct. Diego is badly injured."

"Is that serious?" The Sergeant asks, putting down his hat on the table.

"The doctor who treats Diego has encountered difficulty while removing the bullet. His luck to survive is weak."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Don Alejandro." Said the Sergeant putting down the glass he was getting to drink. Then he takes a thoughtful air, even anxious.

"Diego has a good stamina Sergeant. Don't do this face."

"I have confidence in Diego, Don Alejandro..." He becomes agitated. "However, I have a message to give to you and I doubt that that's the good time."

"Which is this?" Don Alejandro asks intrigued.

'The Capitañ Monastario..."

"Well what? Speak, Sergeant!"

"I'm confused... How to tell... His judgment had been referred to three weeks."

"For what reason?"

"It was accorded to him to prove he is right about Zorro's identity. And when he was in the pueblo he manages to escape."

"Escape?"

"Si Señor... He had the right to justify himself, but he had to stay under supervision."

"When was it?"

"There is a week approximately. Since, we're looking for him unsuccessfully. Zorro is, himself, more visible."

"Tell me Sergeant."

"Yes, Don Alejandro?"

"You're not without knowing that Monastario is not particularly fond of Zorro."

"Si, Don Alejandro. What are you getting at?"

"What event which marked you this week, besides the fact that Monastario escapes you."

"What event?" Repeats the Sergeant thoughtful. "Ha yes!" He exclaims. "There was this mysterious M. which has challenged Zorro to a duel, and Zorro has escaped, once again."

"M. like..." Tries Don Alejandro.

"M. like... like... Monastario." Exclaims the Sergeant realising.

"That's what I was thinking. I'm certain it's him now."

"What do you mean?"

"It would be too long to explain you... The fact is that he is the man which wounded Diego."

"No, Señor, you must be mistaken. The Capitañ wouldn't shoot on a civilian, at least not an innocent civilian."

"Yet he has shot on Diego... Certainly it was an accident, but he didn't seem affected by his mistake."

"You tell me that the man that the lancers had pursued was the Capitañ?"

"Yes."

"In that case he escaped us once more... Only Zorro's horse could rivalize."

"And if..."

"What's the matter, Don Alejandro?"

"No, it's an absurd idea."

"Always tell!"

"And if you unite with Zorro to catch Monastario?" Don Alejandro tries.

"No, Don Alejandro. The cuartel will not join an outlaw. It's indeed absurd."

"Not that much we think correctly about it. In your opinion, which is the more dangerous?"

"I have to admit that the Capitañ scare me the most, but from there to compare him to an outlaw, no Señor."

"If shoot a man cold-blood is not a crime then what is it?" Said Don Alejandro into a rage and getting up suddenly.

"Por favour, Don Alejandro... It's not what I say." The Sergeant Garcia tries, getting up at his turn.

Silent, Don Alejandro sits down once again and invites the Sergeant to do the same.

"Gracias... Do you want to be informed if never we got a hold on him?"

"Please." Answers Don Alejandro a little quieter and pouring another drink to the Sergeant. The first one was spilled when the señor De la Vega got up suddenly.

"Salud."

"Salud."

They clink glasses. Then, once he finished glass, the Sergeant apologized and left as he came.

Five to ten minutes later, Don Alejandro notices that the Sergeant has forgotten his hat.

_He will remark it soon or later... The later as possible, I would not rage against this brave Sergeant once again._

While Don Alejandro returns to the library, he heard a horseman come nearer.

_Would it be the Sergeant?_ Wonders Don Alejandro while he takes the hat before go open the patio's door... But when the door opened, what was not his surprise to end up with a point of a sword against his heart.

"Back off, Señor De la Vega." A man orders, which his mask doesn't hide his goatee.

"Monastario!" Don Alejandro exclaims, obeying.

"You're not in mourning! Your son has survived?"

"I'm not allow you!"

"What? What will you do?" The masked man taunts him. "The time for my revenge has come, and nothing and no one could prevent me to savour it. Even less... Zorro."

"You start again! I have enough to hear your nonsense, because of you Diego..."

"SILENCE."

"Zorro was here, at the same time that Diego, as visible as the other one. You saw him as good as me."

"It's one of his ruses and I will prove it"

"Señor De la Vega, did you..." The Sergeant Garcia breaks off while coming in the patio.

Surprised by the Sergeant Garcia's unexpected arrival, Monastario turns back for Don Alejandro benefit; which moves away briskly and finds again more autonomy and more security.

"Don Alejandro?" Interrogates the Sergeant.

"You wanted one prove, it's in front of you." Don Alejandro said placing the Sergeant's hat on a little table and indicating the masked man.

"Let go your weapon señor."

"Idiota, you believe you impress me?" Monastario interrogates ironical, looking for a loophole.

It's true that the Sergeant was taking a lot of place in front of the patio's door. Go to the hacienda? No, Don Alejandro was on the way, though unarmed the Don remains dangerous. He was left with the stairs leading upstairs. Neither one nor two, h climbs the stairs at a brisk pace but reaching the top, his path was blocked by Bernardo; who, surprised, almost dropped the water jug he was carrying.

_He is not dangerous._ Thinks Monastario as he comes closer threatening.

What wasn't his surprise to end up suddenly soaked from head to foot. Though willing to laugh and take advantage of the situation, Bernardo retraces his steps and went to Diego's room that he locks quickly behind him. Outside, Monastario fulminated, behind him arrived the Sergeant... He sized up the height between the balcony and the patio, and then jumped. His landing lacks of suppleness but he gets up and runs to the exit hobbling along, leaving speechless Don Alejandro and the Sergeant. While he mounts on his horse, the Sergeant went downstairs in a hurry and in a gauche way; he takes his hat and hastened to follow the masked man without thinking. Bernardo, which has watching the events from the window, decides to get out once that all was quieter. Once the patio's door locked, Don Alejandro went upstairs and silently congratulates Bernardo for his earlier reaction.

...

_Cursed Garcia, when it's not Zorro, it must be he who intervenes._ Rage Monastario noticing that the Sergeant was initiated in pursuit.

_I have to leave this incompetent behind._

"Gee up!" He speeds up his mount.

_What do I do? Continue to pursue this man? No... Si... He had not seemed to be pleasant with Don Alejandro. And then this mask. He almost makes me think to a bandido._

Monastario turns his head more than once, the Sergeant persevered.

_Well, I see only one solution... Scare his mount._ While thinking about it, he takes his firearm and shot in the void.

The surrounding echo amplified the shot which had the effect, certainly unseat the Sergeant who fell heavily, but he falls himself on the ground.

"Estupido!" He said to his horse which neighs disapproving this name.

Monastario gets up, he dust and looks around. The Sergeant was still on the ground.

_I hope this good for nothing is just unconscious._ He thinks for a second.

More hobbling than before, Monastario walks to his mount and left without a look for the Sergeant.

Much more later, in his hideout, he seethes with anger. The fall added to his stunt have had a harmful effects. He needs rest if he wants to heal. Grumbling against himself, he makes a new plan and tales stock of his last discoveries.

...

The evening arrives and Bernardo don't stop thinking to the Sergeant and his hasty departure... Torturing his brains, he wonders what to do. Finally, he decides to act like Zorro would do. All happy with his idea, he hastened to prepare him and Zorro went out in the night... Yes, but... Where to go? Bernardo thinks to go to the pass, after all it's there he has an appointment with Diego...

While going along he hears a neigh and gets closer. A horse stands near a man on the ground. In the obscurity of the night his identification is not obvious. Cautiously, he came close. At the uniform, it's a soldier and by the size... Undoubtedly it was the Sergeant. But how helping him? He doesn't have nor the strength to carry him, nor to lift him, not even a tad. It remains one solution. Warn the cuartel. But in these clothes it would be difficult, even more without speaking.

Bernardo went back to the hideout and puts his classical clothes. Then, taking another horse, he left for Los Angeles under the sleepy and curious look of Don Alejandro, which sees only a horseman leave. Suspicious, Don Alejandro went to see how his son was and noticed Bernardo's absence. Maybe he was in his room. He was about to leave when he heard a light whimpering and noticed that Diego was feverish.

_If indeed it's Bernardo which goes away, then I understand why._ Thinks Don Alejandro worried.

Sighing, he went out silently and returned to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bernardo.

When Bernardo arrives to Los Angeles, he knocks frenziedly to the cuartel's door and awakes the garrison. On the other hand, it's difficult for him to be understood. The soldier Reyes, inspired, thinks that Bernardo wants to be follow. Why? He doesn't know. When Bernardo indicated him a cart and something heavy to carry, he seems even more intrigued.

"We should talk about it to the Sergeant." He says out loud.

"The Sergeant is not back yet." Answers another soldier.

"Let's see! The servant of Don Diego does become agitated not without any reason."

Seeing that finally the lancers have decided to follow him, Bernardo gets back on his horse where he makes sign to the lancers to follow him.

Much later, they arrive near the place where the Sergeant was, and Bernardo dismounts, walking along and indicating the horseman on the ground and his horse standing close to him quietly.

"It's the Sergeant's horse!" The soldier Reyes exclaims.

"It's the Sergeant on the ground." Another soldier said, making echo.

They hasten to dismount and they approach him. As they don't succeed to wake him, the soldier Reyes understands why the cart was necessary, and while Bernardo picks up a few plants and herbs, the soldier try hard to lift up the Sergeant. The latter, which is half conscious, helps to be transported. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Bernardo smiling.

"Gracias." He whispers almost inaudible.

Once assured that the Sergeant is good hands, Bernardo leaves on his side.

...

At the cuartel, it's the turmoil around the Sergeant since the doctor came and treated him. He is harasses with the questions from everywhere and doesn't know what to answer.

"Hey!" He calms them. "I wish I could answer you, but I myself have a few questions and many sleep. The doctor said that I must stay awake, okay, but he has not say all the night."

"And he said to stay quiet." The soldier Reyes added.

"Another reason for you to returns to your rooms and let me alone."

Deceived, the few soldiers presents get out.

"Not you, Soldier Reyes."

"Yes Sergeant?"

"Explain to me once again how you found me..."

The soldier Reyes hastened to relate him without omit Bernardo's role.

In the mean time at the hacienda, Bernardo comes as discreetly as possible and notices a tiny light in Diego's room. Intrigued, he went up stealthily and looking by the window, sees Don Alejandro dozing near him. (Author's note: Meanwhile he came back close to his son.)

In spite of a very advanced hour, Bernardo went out to concoct a new potion and came back a little after. As discreet as before, he enters the room, covering Don Alejandro, and fusses near Don Diego. Don Alejandro, light sleep, perceives a presence and awakes. He notices Bernardo near his son and smiles. Moving lightly, he remarks the blanket. Perplexed, he concluded that's at Bernardo's initiative. On his side, these latter notes that Don Alejandro has awake, but he stays impassive. Above all not react at the lesser tiny noise, even not a little shudder which could betray his real perception. It's hard making absorb the potion to Diego, but easier than before. Once done, Bernardo makes sure that Don Alejandro stays covered. This latter takes advantage to open his eyes; the move has scared Bernardo who steps back, surprised. Don Alejandro makes him sign that all is going good. Reassured, Bernardo goes out to go to his room.

Three days after, as Don Alejandro is coming back from Los Angeles, he crosses the road of the Sergeant and a few soldiers.

"Buenos días, Sergeant."

"Buenos días, Don Alejandro."

"What's new Sergeant?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid. The bandido who attacked you has escaped. I'm sorry." The Sergeant says taking off his hat.

"What happen to you?" Don Alejandro asks seeing the bandage around the Sergeant's head.

"I... I fell of my horse while pursuing the bandido. I remember he, weirdly, has shot in the air. A shock, then nothing."

"He has shot in the air?"

"Si."

"It's weird indeed... A real bandido would not hesitated shooting you."

"Si... How is Don Diego?"

"He is still unconscious... Tell me, Sergeant, what are you doing so far from the cuartel?"

"As always señor. We patrol to look for the Capitañ Monastario."

"Oh..."

"By the way, Don Alejandro..."

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"Could you thank the little one for me?"

"The little one?"

"Si, Bernardo."

"?"

"It's thanks to him that the lancers found me."

"Bernardo will surprise me at all time." Don Alejandro smiles. "I will not miss to tell him." He added. "Good day to you, Sergeant."

"Gracias. Have a good day too, Don Alejandro."

Don Alejandro watches the patrol continue his path, intrigued by what the Sergeant has just told him. Unfortunately, he knew he could not communicate with the deaf and dumb. He didn't have the technique of Diego, even if this latter asserted that Bernardo has a gift to understand what we were waiting for him. Then, he left on his side.

The first thing he does while arriving was to go and see his son. Near him, like the most of the time, there is Bernardo who seems to have startled when the door opened.

_Did I dream?_ Wonders Don Alejandro perplexed while Bernardo turns his back to him.

When this latter turns back, he startled surprised by seeing Don Alejandro. This one smiles him, trying to reassure him, and fast Bernardo smiles too. He's about to go out when Don Alejandro stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder. This latter intrigued looks at Don Alejandro interrogatively.

"My good, Bernardo, how explain you?" Don Alejandro wonders out loud.

Bernardo puts his head on one side, attentive. Don Diego's father seems to want to say something, but what?

Don Alejandro has an idea and decides to mime a fat-man, with moustaches, armed and bowing to him. Bernardo bows to him at his turn.

"No, no..." Don Alejandro stops him. "The Sergeant should have thanked him himself, it would have been easier." Don Alejandro whispers.

However, Bernardo has heard, and smiles. He has the confirmation about what he thinking having understood. Saluting Don Alejandro, Bernardo hoes out and wipes his forehead once outside. It was very close. The Sergeant was in good form, Diego seemed to go better and Monastario didn't seem to go back on to the offensive. But was it a good thing?

Going to go lack a few plants, Bernardo decides to go out just to replenish his stocks. When he arrived close to the pass, he notices a horse very badly hidden and came closer to him. The horse, not wild, let himself stroking. That's when he remarks that the latter was tied toward the inside of a cave. Even more intrigued; he enters the cave and hears a groan. Stealthily, he approached the source and notices a man on the ground that he would have recognized among a thousand. Surprised, he had a brisk moving, making roll little rocks under his foot and lacking to fall. The noise attracts the man's attention, who tries to get up without succeed. Bernardo understands that the man was hurt. Distrustful, but nonetheless compassionate, he ventures close to him under the curious and feverish look of Monastario which takes out his weapon in an impulse of defense. The quiet, slow, and reassuring movements of Bernardo make him drop his weapon. Defeated by tiredness, Monastario lets De la Vega's servant come closer to him. Bernardo straightaway notices the wound's place and winces by seeing it. The Capitañ needs treatments, infection is lying in wait for him, but no doubt once at the pueblo the lancers will get hold of him...

Torn, Bernardo hesitates, what to do?

...

The mission!

...

Maybe that Padre Felipe will conceive to heal an injured man, whoever he is, and will give him asylum during his recovery. Yes, but... How to make him understand? Bernardo, an idea in mind, hastens to get out of the cave, letting Monastario half-conscious.

The evening is barely risen when Zorro comes to the cave... Monastario is half conscious on what is going on. HE only perceives a black shadow carry him and put him on his horse. Then, there is this long ride near a black stallion.

_Could it be that..._

The noise of the hoofs stop, knocks are struck at a door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Zorro puts down Monastario on the ground, then a message on his torso and goes to hide with Tornado. The mission's door opens on Padre Felipe who then discovers the man on the ground.

"Madre de Dios." He crossed himself. Who?

He looks around for an explanation and only finds a message on the wounded man's torso.

"Padre Felipe, I know you have few disagreements with the señor Monastario, but he needs treatments in order to find his redemption. Thank to host him and give him asylum the necessary time. Cordially, El Zorro." He reads out loud.

The Padre makes sign to his servants to move the wounded man inside and take care of him, not to mention his mount.

Zorro, reassured, gets out of his hideout and returns to the hacienda, but once on place, and still wearing black, he notices noises in the patio. He looks by the window and notices the presence of a masked man wearing a goatee. This wasn't the same man, it was impossible. Then, which was the real? The wounded one or the latter? When he sees the man go upstairs, he hastened to lock the door and hides more in the shadow. Outside, the man tries to force the door and grumbles so loudly that he wakes Don Alejandro. This one takes out his weapon and gets close to the intruder. Without a word the intruder takes out his weapon, too, and gets close to the old man. A fight starts then... The clicking of the swords doesn't escape Bernardo's ears who hasten to go out, always wearing Zorro's outfit, and reaches the heights of the patio at the moment when Don Alejandro is disarmed and falls on the ground. The man, keeping Don Alejandro at the point of his sword, takes out his gun and aims. Don Alejandro stays marble to this threat and gets up. A whip cracked in the night, making fly the threatening weapon.

"Zorro?" Exclaims the masked man.

Don Alejandro, not so surprised, didn't say anything and thanks the fox silently. This wasn't certainly the same man. The voice was clearly different. The masked man wanted to take back his weapon, but a second hit of whip, well placed, throws the weapon to Don Alejandro's feet who takes it right away. Without a noise, without a word, but smiling, Zorro salutes the two men and goes away as discreetly.

"Who are you?" Don Alejandro asks aiming him.

The man had a mocking smile.

"El Diablo!" He said sending of some soil in the face of Don Alejandro who has the reflex to shoot.

Blinded, he heard then a gallop, but did not know if he had hit his target or not.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note : a new character appeared ... Who is he really? What does he want? From where is he? Don't miss the next chapters for more informations. Don't hesitate to review. Thanks<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_I made some tiny changes in this chapter. Thank you again Icywaters_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9:<span>

Bernardo, yet again, had returned near Don Diego who seemed not to have perceived what happened. When Don Alejandro knocks to the door, Bernardo starts to open but stops in time; he waits for Don Alejandro shows himself at the window to open the door. Once inside, Don Alejandro clasped Bernardo in his arm, visibly delighted with the presence of mind of the deaf and dumb. Surprised, Bernardo gives him back the embrace. The rest of the night goes on with a little tension, but El Diablo didn't seems to get back on offensive nor want to take back his sword that he has dropped when Zorro arrived. For that matter, who he really? What does he wanted? To his father's knowledge, Diego didn't have any enemy. Apart, no doubt, the Capitañ Monastario. Was it possible that Diego made himself an enemy in Spain?

The next morning, although Bernardo would like to go to the mission ask after Monastario, he knew that it wasn't judicious. After all, only Zorro knew the true. Now, curiously, the Padre arrived at the moment when Bernardo took care of a horse. Smiling and saluting him silently, Bernardo accompanies him to the hacienda where Don Alejandro is pacing up and down in the library, nearby the sword of his last night's opponent.

"Padre Felipe!" He exclaims by seeing him.

"Don Alejandro." The Padre saluted.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Don Alejandro asks inviting him to sit down.

"I came to see Diego. Last night Zorro has dropped off a strange parcel to the mission."

"Diego is not in state to discuss. I'm terribly sorry" Don Alejandro explains lowering his voice.

"What happen?" The Padre asks intrigued.

Don Alejandro summarizes him the facts.

"How is he?"

"He is still unconscious, but he regained his colour. If you want to see him, he is in his room."

"Gracias."

Some minutes later, in Diego's room where Bernardo had followed.

"Padre?"

"Yes, Don Alejandro?"

"I come back to your story. What is this strange parcel that Zorro has dropped off to the mission?"

"It would be wise that my parcel stays unidentified. He is between the hands of God like Diego is."

"..."

Don Alejandro remains silent, even if all is said.

"Don Alejandro, your arrogance may cost you much more one day or another. Hold in check this one for the good of all, to begin with your health."

"Yes, Padre."

"Could you leave me alone with Diego?"

"Si." Don Alejandro answered.

At the moment where this latter went out, he made signs to Bernardo to follow him.

"He can stay, Don Alejandro." The Padre intervened.

Bernardo didn't know what to do... Stay, or follow Don Alejandro. He then waits a reaction of this latter, which made him signs to stay. Bernardo nodded affirmatively.

_It's true he is deaf and dumb._ Muses the Padre.

Bernardo proposed him a chair and the padre thanked him with a nod.

"Diego, Diego..." He says condescendingly, "Zorro lets me in a well strange situation. I doubt you could hear me, but who know... Maybe the Lord will make you perceive my confusion. It's true that señor Monastario posed me some difficulties in the past, but all men are equals in front of God. And this lost lamb needs me... Even further to what your father has just revealed me on his matter. If Zorro took pity of him, it proves that the fox is fair. I'll give him back to justice in wanted time. For the time being, he is as conscious as you are. I dread nevertheless his awakening. Yours will be calmer. I think that you, or Bernardo, could pass a message to the fox. The next times he brings me an asylum-seeker, I would like it be him."

Bernardo fell off his chair with crash. The Padre turns back, surprised, and rises up to help Bernardo to his feet again.

"Well my child, what happened to you?" He asks, but Bernardo remained silent, dusting and rubbing his painful right arm. When the Padre speaks to him with sign language, surprising a bit Bernardo, this latter explains him that the chair had lost footing, and except a little pain in his arm, all was in order. The Padre, smiling, patted his back, making him wince even more, and gets out of the room while Bernardo picks up the pieces of the chair, wondering if he had done right to involve the Padre.

Outside, at the time the Padre went out, he saw Don Alejandro run to him.

"Is everything okay, Don Alejandro?" He asks.

"It's to me to ask you this question, Padre. What was this noise?"

"It's nothing very serious. Bernardo has fallen off a chair." He explains him, taking him with him.

Good after the visit of the Padre and to have patched up the chair as good as he can, Bernardo goes to the library to put away some books, and lingers over the sword of the last night's aggressor. He takes it in hand, inspects every angle and sees a blazon. He put down the weapon quickly as if it had bitten him. Diego must really come back to him. If he is not mistaken, El Diablo is once more on his track, and he knows the true face of Diego and Bernardo's secret. Yet, to his knowledge, El Diablo had perished.

Fortunately, the next day, early in the morning.

_Again in Bed. _Diego thought coming back to him and sitting up with difficulty.

He notices Bernardo, asleep near the windows and smiles in spite of the pain he is feeling.

"Bernardo, Bernardo." He calls making him startle.

This latter, comes closer all smile.

"Tell me, how long did I stay unconscious this time?"

Seven, Bernardo indicates with fingertips.

"Seven... days?"

Yes nodded Bernardo.

"I vaguely remember... I was fighting against M. and a second M. has appeared. He wanted to shoot down Zorro and I found myself in his line of sight."

To this words, Bernardo lets fall the water pitcher, feeling sudden guilty and realizing the turn of events. It's true that as far away as he was, he didn't have realized.

"No, Bernardo, it's not your fault. I had lacked of discernment. I judged that M. will not shoot if I was in front of him. I was mistaken... By the way, thank to have looked the lancers... No! How that no?"

Bernardo mimes Sergeant Garcia for the lancers, and his face is turning right to left, observing, a hand above his eyes.

"The lancers were patrolling!"

Yes, affirmed Bernardo.

"Thank you even so, can you signal to my father that I'm awake, even if I think he must not be far, following the broken pitcher."

Bernardo accepted and went out nimbly, while, thoughtful, Diego waits patiently. And that was all cheerful that Bernardo opens the door to Don Alejandro.

"Diego!" He exclaims finding his smile again.

"Father, buenos días."

"How are you feeling son?"

"I feel tired and confused. But on the whole rather fine."

"I really thought to have lost you... I believe I would never forgive me."

"Father, it's not your fault. You were held back yourself."

"Why did you come, Diego?"

"What would you have done in my place, dishonour the name of the De la Vega?"

"No, of course not!" Sighs Don Alejandro. "I was stupid to enter the game of this despicable person."

"Could you explain me please?"

"I'm not proud of me, Diego, but you deserve the true." Don Alejandro explains as he wants to sit down.

Bernardo stops him and proposed him another chair, under the amused look of Diego.

Then the father relates his son his encounter with the mysterious M. His plan, the fight against his son and Zorro arrives; which provokes M. downfall, which wanting to shoot on Zorro, shoots then on Diego, betraying himself with his exclamation.

"Effectively, I lost feet and I found myself a little lower. It was when I get up that... So, it was you my second opponent?"

"Yes." Don Alejandro sighs again.

"M... Is this Monastario?"

"Yes, Diego."

"Where is he at present time?"

"Nobody in or around the pueblo seems to know something about it. I hope he is now convinced."

_I doubt it, but I hoped it too. Bernardo seems to know something about it. I'll ask him after._

"You look annoyed, father."

"Selfishly, I would have preferred you to be Zorro... You would not have been injured."

_Certainly._

"Don't blame yourself, Father. Monastario is not only against Zorro. Besides, he had already tried to force me to carry this mask." Confesses Diego. _To truth, truth and half._

"How that?" Don Alejandro is surprised, not knowing the end of the story, at least by his son's mouth.

"He wanted me pass off as Zorro in front of Viceroy Don Esteban without succeeded. The real Zorro has arrived, this was his downfall and in my opinion, he must hold it against me."

"I would have liked to see that... It is my opinion that Zorro will find him and stop him before he strikes again."

"You think he will try again?"

"I'm afraid. Let us say that this week some events have happened, and that's Zorro who save your life... I believe he saved all of us somehow."

Diego discreetly looks at Bernardo which pretends to whistle innocently, all happy of him.

"Tell me Father." Diego smiles, but as he wanted to cross his arms he stopped his move.

Don Alejandro observes him an instant, and begins his narration.

"The day after your fight, Sergeant Garcia came to take some news on you and told me what I already knew; that is, Monastario was released. What I didn't know was why. According to what has said the Sergeant, it's incredible how easy he speaks, Monastario has managed to defer his judgment for three weeks to prove he is sincere. The lancers should have guard him but he managed to escape. Since, the lancers however are in search of him."

_I think it explains their closeness during the fight. _Diego thinks quickly.

"When the Sergeant went away, a masked man has arrived, armed and has ordered me to step back. Unfortunately for him, the Sergeant came back. He had forgotten his hat. The man, then, runs away, the Sergeant chasing after him. I have seen neither one nor the other for three days. Then, the day before yesterday, I met the Sergeant, which was patrolling with some lancers. He excused himself to have let escape the bandido, while he took off his hat; that's when I noticed a bandage around his head. He would have fallen of his horse while pursuing Monastario. He asks me to thank Bernardo who, I don't know how, allowed the lancers to find him."

Once again, Diego looks at Bernardo intrigued. This latter certainly hasn't been idle.

"Then, on the evening, I heard noises. Someone grumbled, trying to open your door, that's what awakened me. I went out, weapon in hand and we have fought a duel. The man managed to disarm me and was about to eliminate me when a lash has blown up the pistol off of his hand and that he dropped his sword... That was Zorro, came out from nowhere, silent and smiling impertinent. The man wanted to take back his pistol but with an other lash well placed, Zorro sent it to my feet where I have picked it up. Then, on a last sign, Zorro left as he came."

"And Monastario?" Diego interrogates, thinking that the masked man was no one else but the capitañ.

"That wasn't Monastario."

"Who was it?" He asks intrigued.

"El Diablo."

Diego, ill at ease, exchanged a quick disbelieving look with Bernardo. What was the meaning of that?

* * *

><p><em>Author's note : I take note of your comment Icywater. But I didn't make any change in the chapter 8 for the moment.<em>

_Now Diego is awake, but how will he react face to this new?_


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note : _Hi everybody, here we go for a new chapter. I want to thank my beta, Icywaters, for the great work she's doing, so thank you very much. Good read to you all, and don't hesitate to let a little word._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: When the past reappeared.<span>

"Whathappened next?" Diego asks trying to pull himself together.

"He... He took flight. He has thrown dirt on my face and took advantage of it. I shot by reflex, but I don't know if I hit him or not. I heard a horse gallop away, then I went upstairs to see you..."

"You're safe, it's the most important. We are hugely indebted to Zorro."

"And to Bernardo who has the reflex to lock your door."

"Exactly." Diego says bowing lightly in front of Bernardo to thank him.

This latter, visibly embarrassed, makes him signs to sit up straight, making laugh Don Alejandro and Diego, who stops quickly because of his pain.

"The doctor comes regularly at the end of the morning. He should soon be here."

"Good."

"Can I do something for you son?"

"I'll eat well a little something."

"It would be preferable that you wait for the advice of the doctor."

"Even to eat?"

"Even to eat." Don Alejandro smiles. "I'm glad you are well."

"Father... Padre Felipe wouldn't come by chance?"

"That's true, he came yesterday. How do you know it?"

"It's just one intuition. What did he want?"

"He wanted to discuss with you about... Zorro."

"About Zorro? What has he done?"

"Hedelivered a parcel to the mission on the evening where El Diablo appeared. I don't know more, the Padre didn't want to tell me about it."

"If the doctor gives me his consent, I'll go to the mission to see the Padre."

"I doubt you could ride a horse that fast."

Noises ofhooves outside, accompanied by shouts of a carter, get Don Alejandro's attention.

"You're waiting for a guest?"

"No... Only the doctor. I'll see."

"Do it, Father." Diego smiles.

Once alone with Bernardo:

"El Diablo, last time we saw him, it was in Spain and he has fallen at the bottom of a gully... Would he be back from death, and how did hefind me? About this parcel of Zorro's... What have you done, Bernardo?"

Bernardo mimes a cantankerous man, injured on the right leg, half-conscious and wearing a goatee.

"Monastario?"

Bernardo approves silently.

"If I understand correctly, Zorro took pity of him."

Yes, again.

"Zorro is fair, it's true. The Padre has said it... Hope that this kindness doesn't escape Monastario and that he is not offended by this gesture... Had he realized that Zorro has helped him?"

Bernardo makes him sign that no, and that it wasn't Zorro who found him.

"Whom then?"

Bernardo shows himself.

"You? You play with fire, Bernardo. Monastario is not a fool... I agree with you, the fever can make him delirious, but we must not misuse of the situation... I already have a lot to do as Diegofacing Monastario, who wants to prove that I'm Zorro; but if El Diablo meddles... Especially as this latter knows me really... Yes it's true, we do we know his true identity. On the other side, I doubt he knows Zorro's identity. Maybe that the Fox's reputation went as far as Spain." Diego is mocking before he stops talking and makes signs to Bernardo.

Outside, visitors come closer.

_My ears are going better than before. _Diego thinks.

"Isabella, how are you? And how is going little Diego?" Asks Diego as he recognizes them without any difficulty; while they enter in his room, just after Don Alejandro.

_Little Diego... As well, he'll hear me with this one._ Don Alejandro thinks with astonishment.

"Diego, what a treat to see you again... I'm afraid that there is a misunderstanding with your father."

"A misunderstanding?"

_It's quite possible. See a young, and very nice, lady arrived, alone, with a baby; I think that it may be confusing. I think that my father will interrogate me about it. _Thinks Diego.

_A misunderstanding... __How cheeky, it's herself who..._ Don Alejandro refrains not to shout, but that doesn't stop him thinking.

"Diego, I leave you with the young lady; expect nonetheless than to have a very serious discussion with me afterwards." Don Alejandro says his voice firm.

"Very well, Father." Diego answers calmly, doubting about the turn of the conversation to come; while the elder man went out, making signs to Bernardo to watch the two young people.

The manservant agrees, smiling, and offers a chair to the young lady once Don Alejandro closes the door behind him.

"Gracias, Bernardo."

He smiles back to her.

_El Diablo, Isabella... Everybody seems back again. _Thinks Diego surprised.

"What leads you so far away from Spain?" Diego interrogates.

"I had to find you, Diego. Your quick departure left me a lot of questions. And when I heard about Zorro... I knew it was you... You said nothing about your departure and I didn't know where to look for you... El Diablo, he came back from death."

"I've just learned thisnow. My father met him last evening."

"He has found you again too?"

"I didn't see him... El Zorro has frightened him away... Did he threaten you?"

"Oh Diego... I'm confused."

"What is the matter, Isabella?"

"In order that your father accepts to let me see you, I had pretended that little Diego was your son." She said visibly embarrassed.

"You did what?" Diego exclaims, sitting up a little more and exposinghis bandage. He winced because of the vivacity of his move.

"I'm sorry, Diego. It was the only way."

"I understand now why he looks so annoyed."

"What has happened to you, Diego?" Isabella dares to ask, noticing the bandage.

"A man shot me. He got the wrong target." He says mocking.

_I will certainly not tell her that her uncle shot me. _Diego thinks.

"My poor dear friend... And me who arrives to ask you for some help."

_Either El Diablo has followed her, or it's a coincidence._ Diego says to himself.

"Bernardo, go get my father, please." He says out loud.

"Diego?" Isabella calls.

"I prefer to clear up the misunderstanding as soon as possible. My father already has a very poor opinion of me; but if I become a father running away from his responsibilities, it will not improve our relations. And then... I have to talk about El Diablo and your presence is necessary... However, I implore you not to say anything and to keep my skill with swordsto yourself."

"Why, Diego... Yet you are..."

"My father is not aware of it, and it's better like that. And your uncle, if I'm not mistaken, doesn't know anything either." He interrupts her.

"You know my uncle?"

"It's a very long story."

"You must know he is to be tried in a short while."

"Si... He has abused his place at the pueblo until Zorro's arrival."

"Zorro... Everyone seems to know him, but nobody seems to know who he is."

"The Fox hides his identity, probably to protect his family and his life." Diego tries naively.

"Probably..." Isabella says with a smile. "I think he must be a kind-hearted man, a little... like you. I don't want to bring you more troubles, Diego. I'll say nothing to your father, nor on El Diablo, nor on your skill with sword."

"Gracias, Isabella."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: El Diablo.

When Bernardo comes back with Don Alejandro, he offers him a chair, keeping the one he has restored aside. Diego noticed that his father had a sword with him. Bernardo went out a little after. With Isabella in the room, it was not careful for him to stay. A heavy silence takes over, quickly broken by Diego.

"Father, permit me to introduce you to Isabella Maria De la Cruz. This is a young lady who came face to face with El Diablo... Besides, before I explain to you what I know about El Diablo, know that I'm not little Diego's father. It was a subterfuge from Isabella in order to approach me." He laughs.

Don Alejandro seems to be relieved, but why this lie, because of El Diablo?

"You'll understand, I hope, the reason of this white lie." Diego adds.

"You seem to know El Diablo well, son."

"To know El Diablo well, seems to be a little exaggerated. I had the misfortune to cross his path." _On many occasions_. He was careful not to add. "When I arrived in Spain, his name was already in all conversations. He was acting since numerous years; kidnapping, torturing, demanding ransoms for his prisoners, stealing and murdering... I had just landed, that in seeking my way, I crossed his path for the greatest good of Isabella. And that's how I met Bernardo. In fact, without Bernardo at this time, I would probably not be here to talk about it."

_What a liar! _Thought Isabella silently, keeping quiet her reaction.

"To put it simply, I interrupted El Diablo,who wanted to raise his hand to a woman and the devil nearly took me with him." _It was then easier to act openly in Spain._ "Thereafter, El Diablo seemed to have vanished into the air. But a lot of mysteries remained around Isabella, which I learnt to know. Then, there was this party for the end of promotion... A few times before I returned to California... A masked man attacked the women who were there, particularly Isabella. We were several to go to the señoritas's assistance. The masked man went away, vociferating 'Faith of El Diablo, I will avenge myself.' During the following days, the men who came to Isabella's rescue died in strange circumstances. The circle of Isabella was threatened, and she refused to go out of her home. I had trouble to convince her to take some air. Chaperoned by Bernardo, we went for a ride. El Diablo has, then, reappeared. We had escaped him not without difficulty. The horse-drawn carriage, in which we were, finished its course at the bottom of a gully, untied from the horses. Hiding under a large rock, we saw El Diablo come closer in order to inspect the bottom. With Bernardo, we catch a foot each and we throw him at the bottom of the gully. It was this decision, or to finish pierced through one day or another."

_He changed the story... That's not at all like it happened. Yet, when we first met, Bernardo was not with him. It's true that the devil nearly took him with him, if it wasn't for his mother's medal that he keeps near his heart... After, yes, there was the pursuit between the carriage and El Diablo, but the carriage didn't finish at the bottom of the gully. Diego stopped it in time, close to the gully. He helped me getting out of the carriage. He was also trying to wake Bernardo, who was knocked, when El Diablo arrived a little after. They engaged in a fight with swords and El Diablo lost footing close to the precipice. Diego wanted to help him, but El Diablo didn't accept this providential hand. He has inflicted on him a cut in order to make him let go. Besides, the scar seems invisible, I don't find it. _Isabella thinks, in front of the disconcerting ease with which Diego lies to his father.

"Do you know El Diablo's identity?" Don Alejandro asks to his son.

"Pablo De la Cruz, a student, older than me, whom I met at university."

"De la Cruz? Are there family ties with the señora?"

"He is a distant relation for Isabella. After what Isabella's told me, there have always been rivalries in her family."

"He would have picked up the trail of yours, young Lady."

"When he fell, I had no reason to continue to hide. For me, his fall was fatal to him."

"We are two in mistake." Diego underlines. "What happened?"

"Some time ago, I received a message signed El Diablo. I believed it good to come ask for your advice. In Spain, the accidents have multiplied around me. I didn't know who to turn to."

"He forced you to come ask me for help." Diego thinks out loud.

"You want to say that it was his way to force me to ask for your advice, and to come to look for you here?"

"I'm afraid." _It's easier for him to find me like that._

"Oh, Diego, what I have done again is such stupidity."

"Does your uncle know El Diablo?"

"Si... It was after his encounter that he was sent here."

"Do you know how exactly?" Diego asks, curious, and intriguing Don Alejandro.

"Vaguely... With a convoy, he was in charge of a treasure's protection. El Diablo would have destroyed the convoy all alone, except my uncle who succeeded to protect the treasure and made flee El Diablo. It's nearly dead that he finished his mission... Since, he never was the same as before. It's to congratulate him that he was sent here, in order to lead the garrison."

"Who are you talking about?" Don Alejandro ended by asking.

"We're talking about her uncle... Señor Monastario."

"Monastario... Like Capitán Monastario?"

"That is correct." Diego says gravely, without smile. _How will he take this news? It was useless to conceal it._

"You... You're his niece?"

"Si, Don Alejandro." She answers turning pink.

"Diego." He exclaims, confused.

"I answer for her, Father. She is more pleasant than her uncle." He says smiling. "And she knows that justice is waiting for her uncle."

"Oh... Does she know the main line of the case?"

"I think, Father, that Isabella has a lot to do with El Diablo. And with your permission, it would be preferable she lives here."

"Of course. Crescencia will be here to help you, Señora. And if you need anything, even for the little Diego, especially don't hesitate. About it, will you excuse my curiosity, but... Is there a particular reason for your son's first name?"

"Si, Señor De la Vega, but your Diego is unaware of it." She blushes.

This one, intrigued, lifts up his eyebrows.

"Tell us, without any indiscreetness of course." Don Alejandro asks her.

"When I met Diego, I knew that he was a kind-hearted man. He always has been close to me, since my husband's death, till his hurried departure. When Diego was born, he was one of the first people to visit me. My decision was made. My baby will be named: Diego Enrique Hidalgo De la Cruz. I hope that my Diego will be as valiant as yours."

_Valiant... Diego? _Don Alejandro is silently astonished.

"Father, I see that you carry a different weapon than usual. Can I have a look at it?" Diego tries to change the subject.

"Of course." He answers, watching him gravely while he holds the sword out to him.

Diego examines very closely the sword. He would have recognized it without any difficulty. _That's El Diablo's weapon of choice._ He says to himself.

"That's a beautiful weapon, where did you find it?" He asks to his father.

"That's El Diablo's sword. He dropped it when Zorro lashed him."

"Oh! El Diablo will want to get it back, it's certain."

"Why this certainty?"

"Although I'm not an expert, this sword seems to be of good quality. It would be a pity to part with it."

Isabella smiles to the comment.

"May I, Diego?" She interrogates.

"Be careful, it's a little heavy."

"Gracias."

Don Alejandro looks at Isabella which, at her turn, examines the weapon.

"Diego... This weapon has another secret." She admits, confused and very close to fainting.

"What is it?" He asks as he takes back the weapon to give it to his father.

"It... It belonged to my late husband."

Diego and his father exchanged a puzzled look.

"Come, Señora, you must be tired for your long journey." Don Alejandro says with sweetness.

"Si... Gracias, Señor De la Vega."

"You're welcome." He says inviting her to catch his arm to help her to get up. "I'll show her to her room and I will introduce her to Crescencia."

"Do, Father... By the way, could you make sign to Bernardo that he can come back here, please?"

"Yes."

_Hope that Bernardo may tell me more._ Diego thinks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Convalescence and encounters.

When Bernardo came back, it was a surprise for Diego to see him with the doctor.

_Well, I think I will not interrogate Bernardo before a moment. _Diego thinks.

"Buenos días, Diego." You come back from far.

"Buenos días." He says, sitting up straight.

"How are you?"

"I'm starving." Diego says, mocking.

"You always have sense of humour, it's good." The doctor smiles as he takes out his instruments.

After a quick examination, it turns out that all was good, except a normal pain. Diego will be able to resume his activities with carefulness. However, it was out of the question to ride. Having a ride in a carriage, yes; on the horse, no. The doctor wishes him a speedy recovery and saluted him. Diego thanked him and, as the doctor was outside, he got up, not without harm.

_I have to eat a little._ He thinks, moving with heavy steps. _ I need exercises... Staying in bed a week won't do any good._

While he makes a first real step, the room's door opens on Bernardo.

"Bernardo, you arrive at a good time."

The manservant hastens to pick up his ear, warning him that someone else was nearby. Smiling, Diego makes him sign to come closer, and Bernardo complies while Don Alejandro comes in at his turn.

"Diego? What are you doing standing up?"

"Father, the doctor has said I could resume my activities."

"Certainly, but I think it's a little too soon."

"More I'm confined to my bed, less I'll be in form."

"But the more movements you make, the less fast you will recover."

"I'd like to take some air in the yard. And as the doctor had nothing against it, I will eat a little something."

Don Alejandro smiles and he takes place on the other side of his son; and together, they went down in the yard.

The sun was on decline when Isabella finds again Diego.

"You could get up?" She interrogates with a smile.

"Yes, and I have to admit that the sweet rays of sunshine have brought me a great wellness, as well as your presence."

"You're incorrigible, Diego... Tell me?"

"What is it?"

Isabella looks around, making sure that nobody will hear.

"Why having lied like that?"

"As I told you, my father doesn't know about my skill with the sword, and it would be wise that it stays between us."

"Certainly, but your story makes you a murderer, which you aren't."

"I understand your point of view, Isabella, but my father won't judge me like one. Be sure of it."

"Diego... If I didn't know you, I would say that you hide a terrible secret."

"Isabella, don't worry... Maybe you'll hear another story by hearing your uncle, next time you'll see him."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't. Why that question?"

"I've returned back to the pueblo on the morning, to pick up my luggage that I had left at the inn. Some people were talking about him... The soldiers say that he is the one who shot you."

"... Indeed, Isabella... But let's say this is partly my fault." Diego smiles.

"Tell me, please."

"To be short, I found myself in his line of sight when he fired on Zorro... In a certain point of view, it's an accident."

"You reassure me. Diego, Uncle Enrique can't be as cruel as they say."

_Ah, that! If you knew what I know, you surely don't say that._ Diego thinks.

"Enrique... That's also the second first name of little Diego, isn't it?"

"Yes." She blushes. "Uncle Enrique always was present in my childhood."

"I'll go to visit Padre Felipe at the mission. Are you tempted to come with me? You will enjoy a visit to the area like that."

"I'll be glad, Diego, but isn't it a little late?"

"Si... I'll go in the morning. I hope that I would have retrieved more forces by then."

"Diego?" His father calls.

"Si, Padre."

"How are you?"

"I'm more awake than before... I envisage going to the mission, tomorrow morning, you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Would you want to join us?"

"I can't, Diego, I have something to do at the pueblo. The dinner will be served in a few minutes."

"We're coming, gracias." He says, just after leaning on his father whom helped him to get up.

Much later, and again in his bedroom, Diego takes stock of the situation with Bernardo; about the Sergeant and Zorro's intervention against El Diablo. Bernardo was then ill at ease to have lashed the devil.

"Yes, Zorro has, as well, made a new enemy. Don't worry, Bernardo; Zorro will be able to defend himself at the wanted time... So, El Diablo has a goatee and was wearing the same mask as Monastario. That said, the black masks are common, don't you think?"

...

The morning after, when Diego wakes up, the first thing he notices was that he had more vivaciousness than the day before. Yes, he might not yet fight, nor ride the plain with Tornado; but in all, he felt much better and he recovered easily. He went down to the salon, taking his time and crossing Bernardo at the bottom of the stairs.

"Buenos días, Bernardo, how did you find me?"

He makes a sign that all was okay.

"Can you help me to join the salon? Gracias." He thanks him.

"Buenos días." Isabella says smiling and radiant.

"Buenos días, Isabella, are you ready to go?"

"Si, Diego. Could not be more ready... Why have you put your arm in a sling?"

"It's on advice from the doctor to relieve the pain. There is nothing alarming. I have to admit that it's rather efficient. Señora." He offered her then his free arm.

And they gently went to the carriage where Bernardo was waiting for them. The path to the mission was peaceful. Diego had fun playing guide and describing local flora and fauna to Isabella. When they arrived, Padre Felipe was outside, doing some gardening. A large smile flooded his face when he saw Diego.

"Diego, my child, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Padre Felipe. Gracias." He answers while Bernardo helps him to go down before helping Isabella.

"Gracias."

"Buenos días, Señora."

"Buenos días, Padre."

"Padre Felipe, let me introduce you to Isabella Maria De la Cruz. Isabella, here is Padre Felipe with who I share a lot of literary interests."

"Let's not stand here! Come in." He invites them inside the mission.

"Gracias."

Inside, a manservant brings them cold drinks and a fruit basket.

"I knew what happened to you." The Padre begins.

"It is an unfortunate coincidence, Padre... My father told me that you came."

"Yes, there was an important matter which I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh... Let's take a walk. I need some exercises. Isabella, why don't you go for a walk in the garden, Bernardo will walk with you."

"That's a good idea. Bernardo?" She calls him.

But this one stays impassive till Diego's signs, intriguing Isabella. Yet, Bernardo was not so far from her... Bernardo, wanting to make a good impression, proposed his arm and swept out alongside her, making smile Diego and the Padre. Then, Diego gets up at his turn, imitating the Padre.

"Follow me, Diego... Two evening ago, Zorro came here, leaving a parcel... An injured man... I don't know the motives of the Fox to do so, but he was very helpful to him... Without the Fox, this man would have died."

"Who is he?"

"I would tell that after what he did to you, there is a divine justice, but it would be inappropriate for me... The fever made him delirious yesterday, and he kept speaking three names."

"Three names?"

"Yes. De la Vega, Zorro and... El Diablo." The Padre crossed himself.

Diego seems to have a shocked face a very short time which didn't escape the Padre.

"You didn't say it, but he is Monastario, isn't he?"

"Yes, Diego."

"What was the severity of his injuries?"

"A right leg badly injured."

"What else?"

"A wound made with a knife. If Zorro wouldn't have helped him, he..."

"Do you think that Zorro..."

"No! What reason would he have to bring me an injured man in this condition? He is behind that door." The Padre says, while they arrived at the end of a corridor.

"May I?"

"He needs peace... He came back to his senses this morning, and didn't want to admit where he was... I didn't tell him who brought him here."

"It's wise not to mention it, Padre. Monastario is not particularly fond of Zorro."

"Like you, Diego, I'm afraid."

"I'll not stay a long time, I promise." He adds, opening the door.

"Buenos días, Señor." Diego salutes him with courteousness.

"De la Vega, you came to gaze at a wreck?" The wounded man asks, drawing himself up.

"Seriously, Señor, don't speak about you like that." Diego says sitting on a chair and sighing with relief.

Monastario observes him in disbelief. De la Vega was visibly in pain and still very tired.

"How... How did you end up in front of me without me seeing you?" Monastario asks finally after a long silence.

"If my memory serves me right, when Zorro appeared, I was defending myself against a certain M. I stepped back, a little too much, and I fell where you were. I was disoriented when I stood up, and it's unsteady that I had to appear in front of you. Besides, with the mask you wore, it was difficult to see correctly."

"You give me the benefit?"

"No, I give you the explanation."

"De la Vega, I still believe that you and the Fox are one... It's again one of your tricks."

"Señores, a little seriousness, I beg you." The Padre intervenes, wanting to calm down the discussion.

"Padre Felipe... Without ordering you, could you go looking for the señora?"

"Diego?"

"Don't worry, we'll be well-behaved." Diego says, mocking as he makes Monastario grumble.

"Gracias." He adds while the Padre goes away.

"What do you have in mind, Zorro?"

"You persist despite the fact that we were both distinct... The Padre told me that the fever made you delirious."

"The Padre talks too much."

"The Padre is a good confidant and a great friend when we know him well... And about what I have in mind... We have an enemy in common, Señor Monastario."

"You... Having an enemy?"

"Si. But in my defence, it's just bad luck... We'll say that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time; but for the greatest good of a señora."

"Stop taking me for a simple-minded idiot, De la Vega... Furthermore, about who..."

"Uncle Enrique." Bursts out a melodious voice, interrupting them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Reunion.

Diego, all smiles, looks at Isabella who throws herself in her uncle's arms.

"What... Isabella?"

The Padre looks at Diego, puzzled, searching for an explanation. The don, getting up, gets out of the room, leaning on the Padre while Bernardo arrived, running; letting niece and uncle together to discuss. Diego makes signs to Bernardo to stay and wait for Isabella.

"Isabella, how you have grown... What are you doing here...With De la Vega?"

"It's a very long story, Uncle Enrique; and you seem very tired to hear it now."

"Don't worry, Isabella. I already feel better... You have some troubles, it's De la Vega?"

"No, my Uncle, Diego has nothing to do... He has some troubles himself, and I bring him some more."

"The Fox told you that?**"**

"Uncle Enrique... You don't seem to appreciate Diego. Yet, he is a very good friend of mine... I don't know what's going on between you both, and I prefer to continue to ignore it... What has happened to you?" She tries to change the topic.

"Troubles... That I share with De la Vega." He says haughtily.

"Uncle Enrique, please." Isabella sighed.

In the corridor, Bernardo quickly erases his amused smile. Monastario sighs as he draws himself up more. He never had known how to say no to his niece.

"A man, that I was told is dead, is back from hell."

"A man?"

"The very one who... He bears well his name after all." He grumbles.

"You're saying too much without saying enough. Who are you talking about?"

"The Devil... He took advantage of my weakness in order to try to take me with him."

"The Devil... El Diablo." Isabella shudders, making react Monastario to this appellation. "He is everywhere. When did you meet him?" She asks.

"Believing the Padre, it must be two or three days ago, before I was to be brought here. You seem to know him... Did he harm, you?"

"El Diablo... He... He is the reason why I turn to Diego."

"What connection is there between De la Vega and El Diablo?" Asks Monastario puzzled.

Outside of the room, Bernardo pays more attention to what is being said. He knows he can't, in any case, intervene.

"Diego saved me twice from the devil's claws."

"Tell me, my dear, you intrigue me."

"The first time was when he arrived in Spain... The second was a few weeks before his return... El Diablo has, then, finished at the bottom of a gully."

"He pushed him?"

"Oh, no! They fought and El Diablo fell. Diego wanted to help him but..."

"They fought... With swords?"

"No." She tries to lie. But at the satisfied smile of her uncle, she knew it was a lost cause, and she bit her lips.

"I understand now why De la Vega mentioned an enemy in common... So, then, he met up with the Devil and he survived."

"He wasn't alone, Bernardo and other friends were present... The first time."

"And what about the second time?"

"Bernardo was there... Uncle Enrique, they saved my life and also the one of my baby."

"Your baby? ... You're a mother? So you are wed... Where is your husband?"

"I'm a mother, that's right... My husband died long before the birth of our son, and a few times before my first encounter with El Diablo, and the one with Diego... He, then, doubly helped."

"I'm sorry to learn it."

"Uncle Enrique?" She asks, biting her lips, hesitant. "I've heard a lot of thing about you..."

"De la Vega?"

"Oh, no! ... At the pueblo... We heard that you shot cold blooded at Diego."

"This Babo... He ended in my line of sight without me seeing him... It was an accident."

"Diego told me the same."

"He has explained to you?"

"No... Well... Slightly... As compared, Zorro seems to be a good man, in conversation of everybody."

"Zorro... Cursed be he! It's his fault if I'm in this situation. And then, I'm sure it's him. I'll prove it one way or another."

"My Uncle, you're in safety here, you must know it. Nobody will come to look for you."

"Except the man who brought me here... And the one who I owe my life to, a shadow as black as his horse."

"A fair man." Underlines Isabella.

"I have to admit that I'm not particularly fond of De la Vega, but to know that you are under his protection, it reassures me; even if he is the clumsiest swordsman I ever saw." He adds, mischievously. _There's always somebody cleverer than you somewhere, De la Vega._ He thinks with a smile.

"The clumsiest swordsman? You haven't seen him at work." She flies into a rage.

In the corridor, Bernardo hides his face, vexed by Isabella's naivety.

_Woops, I'm afraid of having talked too much, once again. _She muses, in front of her uncle's eyes sparkling with pleasure.

"Isabella, my dear child, you don't know how much your words comfort me."

_He is really cunning this Fox, but will I be able to prove it?_

Uncle and niece continued to discuss a good time, then Bernardo knocks at the door and gets in the room without waiting for an answer. He made a sign to Isabella and saluted Monastario.

_Him... It's him which found me and he quickly decamped._

With a nod, Monastario gave him back his salute, surprising him slightly. Bernardo frowns, and puts his hand on Monastario's forehead, comparing it to his.

"I don't have a fever, Baboso." Grumbles Monastario, as he moves away quickly Bernardo's hand from his forehead.

"Uncle Enrique, moderate your words. Bernardo has done nothing. Bernardo, come!"

But Bernardo doesn't react, and continues to observe Monastario, impassive. Then he shrugs, and turning to Isabella, offered her his arm.

_That made two times that he ignores me... It's weird... _Isabella frowns.

"Look after yourself, my child, and... Thank El Zorro for me." Monastario says, smiling.

"I will if I see him. I didn't have, yet, the honour to meet him, so far."

"It is my opinion that you have met him already and that you will see him again, very soon." Monastario says with a clever smile.

"I'm curious to make his acquaintance."

Monastario observes Bernardo still impassive.

_What connection can he have with the Fox? I'm sure he has one. _Wonders Monastario.

Somewhere, having seen his niece, made him feel good. His injuries seem very far, even if they didn't make themselves forgotten.

Outside.

"Goodbye, Padre."

"Goodbye, my child... Diego?"

"Yes, Padre."

"Be careful."

"I will, Padre." Diego answers as he takes a place in the carriage at his turn.

During the return way to home, Isabella interrogates Diego about the lacking of reaction from Bernardo.

"Oh... He sometimes gets his head in the clouds."

"I understand... Diego... I'm afraid to have said too much to my uncle." She confesses, ill at ease. "My uncle said that you were the clumsiest swordsman he ever saw. And I overreacted, you know me."

"Oh... Never mind." He lies with a smile.

_It was a risk to take by letting them alone, but I had some explanations to give to the Padre._

"Do you believe that we will meet Zorro?" She asks after a short time.

"Zorro? Why do you want to meet this outlaw?" Diego asks with surprised.

"I have a message for him."

"I'm afraid that you will have to keep it for some time... It's more common to meet El Zorro by night, as I was told."

Suddenly, Bernardo stops the carriage.

"What's going on, Bernardo?"

"Diego?" Interrogates Isabella.

"Don't worry, Isabella, I recognize this horse easily."

Isabella looks at him, astonished, while the horseman and the carriage come close together.

"Hola!" Stops the horseman, while Bernardo stops the carriage once again.

"Buenos días, Father."

"Buenos días, Diego. You come from the mission?"

"Si."

"How is Padre Felipe?"

"He's fine. He was delighted to see me awake... I thought you had business to negotiate in town?"

"Business... Pooh!... This rogue wanted to cheat me. He quickly understood with who he was dealing with... When I returned to the hacienda, a messenger left me a message, indicating to me that you were in danger."

"I'm afraid this is a fake."

"Unless that the one who writes it was able to locate you."

"Maybe... Are you armed, Father?"

"Of course!"

"Get ready, we never know."

_I'm not in a state, nor in a position to defend myself. _Thinks Diego.

Diego makes a sign to Bernardo who starts again the carriage, escorted by Don Alejandro.

The return was more tense that the outward journey, that was even more the case when a shot of fire banged, making Don Alejandro's horse rear up. In spite of this, he stays solidly sitting on his saddle. Isabella took refuge in Diego's arm, making him unintentionally wince, while another horseman galloped toward them, weapon in hand. Don Alejandro took out his weapon, and waited the good time before dashing forward at his turn.

"FATHER!" Calls out Diego, without success.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Beauty and the Fox.

When Don Alejandro arrived close to the horseman, blows started to rain. Don Alejandro quickly notices that the horseman seems to be unsettled by his defence, like surprised to see him. Nonetheless, the fight was quickly interrupted by the soldiers' arrival. The horseman takes to his heels upon seeing them. Don Alejandro puts away his weapon while Sergeant Garcia comes closer and then a few lancers set off in the pursuit of the aggressor, by order of the sergeant.

"Buenos días, Señores... Señora." He salutes before realizing. "Don Diego... How are you?" He exclaims, happy.

"I'm fine, gracias."

"What are you doing here?"

"We paid the Padre a little visit, and I took advantage of the outing to show the area to the señora... Sergeant, as you could observe it, the path is not safe, could you escort us?"

"Of course, Don Diego, I was going to ask you." He retorts cheerfully.

Don Alejandro discreetly approves his son's request, and it was under guard that they arrived to the hacienda.

"Thank you again, Sergeant, have a good day."

"Good day to you, Don Alejandro."

"Father, could you give me the message, por favor." Diego asks, once the sergeant and his men were away.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to study it." He retorts, getting down out of the carriage.

"Well! But I have to admit that I find your idea completely absurd."

"I'll be in the library." Diego adds, smiling and inviting Isabella to come down.

"Gracias, Diego, but don't overdo it."

"Don't worry."

... Much later...

"Then... Did you find something?" Asks Don Alejandro.

"I'm afraid, Padre."

"What is it?"

"Look for yourself, but before taking this letter, put on some gloves." He says while he offers the letter to him, with a shaking hand.

Don Alejandro, puzzled, obeyed his son, then he took the letter, and he observed it... There were two more characters which he read out loud.

"E.D."

"Do they evoke something to you?"

"E.D. ... El Diablo."

"Si, Padre. What the messenger look like?"

"He was a tall man, brown hair, black eyes and wearing a goatee." He explains. "It's more his arm in a sling which has questioned me. What's more, he could have been this horseman who has attacked us."

Diego catches the chair behind him and sits on it, lightly pale.

"Are you alright?" Interrogates his father with concern.

"You... You met him, without knowing it."

"El Diablo?"

"Yes, and according to my memories, anybody who met him, died not long after."

"I think I know some exceptions." Don Alejandro smiles.

"That's true... When the messenger gave you this letter, was he wearing gloves?"

"Yes, like I was."

"Did you touch something else?"

"No. What do you think?"

"Poison!"

"What make you say that?"

Diego takes back the letter, rips a corner, and puts it above the flame of a candlestick. The flame went diamond green under the astonished look of Don Alejandro.

"What does it mean?"

"The paper was covered by a colourless substance, and it's still active enough to be affected at the lesser contact."

"You will end to worry me, Son. You don't wear gloves."

"I didn't keep the message in hand a long time. And when the effects appeared, I asked Bernardo to take care of it. ... That's your encounter, which worries me the most." Diego sighs.

"Don't make this face, Diego. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Would you please excuse me, Father, but El Diablo has made so much suffering, that... The sword that he left the first time he came, is it still here?"

"Why not? Come with me, I'll show you."

A few minutes after, in the salon.

"You see, it's still here. You worry too much, Diego."

"You must be right, Father. I think that some rest will be good for me."

"So, go get rest, Son."

...

When the evening came, Bernardo was surprised to find Diego go in the secret passage, and he questioned him.

"No, Bernardo. Zorro doesn't go out for a ride... Isabella has stirred up my curiosity. Don't worry, all will be alright. My hand? ... Your remedy is efficient, thank you again. Stay here and keep an eye on the door. Nobody must enter... Well... Lock the door with the key... Be calm, I told my father that I locked the door that way. I don't see any reason for him to look for me in here, and I'll be careful in order that he doesn't see Zorro. Allow me ten minutes. After that time, come knock on Isabella's door in accordance to the Spanish code... See you straight away, Bernardo." He says adding his final touch to his costume, and running in the passage while Bernardo sighs.

A tiny discreet noise suddenly attracts Isabella's attention to the window, and she steps back briskly at seeing a masked man wearing black as he enters in the bedroom. Nonetheless, she doesn't feel the need to call for help, or to yell.

"Who are you?" She interrogates.

"My name is Zorro, I'm here to serve you, Señora." He says bowing respectfully.

"Zorro... So it's you... I thought you were more..."

"More?" He asks intrigued.

"More discreet." Smiles Isabella.

"Don't go on appearance, Señora."

"I have a message to give you, but I don't understand its meaning."

"A message? From who?"

"My uncle... He thanks you."

"Your uncle?"

"Si, Señor Monastario, don't you know it?" She tries.

_Oh yes I know it well, Isabella._ He says to himself.

"He is your uncle?"

"Si... At the pueblo of Los Angeles, it is rumoured that you have an unfriendly relation... Why does he thank you?"

"Our relation is very stormy, indeed... If his ambitions had not been so selfish, he wouldn't face justice now... As for his thanks, I hope I didn't make any mistake by acting that way."

"I don't want to know more about my uncle and your relation, Señor Zorro... Only ... What have you done?"

"I brought him to the mission, instead of giving him to justice, when I found him injured."

"He is nonetheless your enemy."

"Indeed, Señora. But for me, enemy or not, he needed medical care and at the mission, I knew he would be safer. Somehow, it's my point of view."

"Who are you really?" She asks as she comes closer to him, stretching out her hands toward his mask.

"Hola, Señora... Don't be so prompt wishing to unmask me." He stops her slowly, and he steps back.

"What will happen if I do so? Will you eliminate me?"

"Señora, it's not decent, for a lady of your stature, to be so enterprising with a man, above all an outlaw."

"A lady of my stature. Señor, don't exaggerate."

"But I don't exaggerate."

"Is that true that you are a 'Robin Hood'?"

"I'm not a 'Robin Hood'. I don't steal from the rich to give to poor... I'm fighting against injustice. I'm fighting the bandido and those abusing of their places."

"It's silly, but your way of speaking... You make me think to..."

A knock, knock-knock, knock-knock-knock, was discreetly knocked to the door making react Zorro and Isabella.

_Ten minutes went... I have to go back upstairs._

"Adiós, Señora. I can't stay any longer."

"Will I see you again one day?"

"I'll always keep an eye on you. Be sure of that." He says as he kisses her hand while the code on the door was repeated, faster.

"I'm coming." Isabella answers evasively as she observes Zorro disappear in the night.

But when the code changed to make place to a knock-knock-knock more usual, she knew she was too late.

"Yes?" She opens the door slowly.

"Everything is alright, Señora?"

"Yes, Señor De la Vega. Everything is fine... Did you knock at the door?" She asks, intrigued.

"No, I've just arrived. Bernardo was there, looking for I don't know what, on the ground, in front of your door."

_Bernardo... Alright... _

"A little advice, you'd better keep your windows close, nights are cool. It's not safe for little Diego, nor for you." Smiles the old man.

"Thank you for your advice, Señor."

"You're welcome, Señora. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Señor De la Vega." She closed the door behind him before following Don Alejandro's advice.

_What did Bernardo want? It's strange, why does he not stay? Maybe he thought that I was not in the bedroom... I... What? _She wonders by hearing a noise less discreet as before.

When she turned back, she recognized the intruder without difficulty and a shrill yell resounds in the hacienda.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note : You know what? A little click on review could make a better day for an author. Don't be so shy. :o)<em>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A hard-hitting encounter.

Everybody in the hacienda heard this scream. Bernardo had to force himself to stay stone-faced while he passed Don Alejandro once again. The don hastened to turn back, and ran to the señora's bedroom... Outside, Zorro, who was going to take the secret passage, heard her cry and flew to her assistance. The bedroom's door opens briskly on Don Alejandro which makes Isabella step back behind him. In his bed, little Diego starts to cry and the second window burst open on Zorro.

"Zorro."

"Señor Zorro."

"Buenas tardes, Señores, Señora." He salutes coming close to the baby's bed, putting himself between the infant and the intruder.

The baby has a gasp of surprise and seemed to calm down.

"Don't forget me!" Says the man with anger, in front of the ignorance of his new opponent.

"Señor De la Vega, bring the señora in safe. I will take care of this bandido."

"No, I won't let Diego alone!" Exclaims Isabella.

"He'll be safe." Smiles Zorro engaging the fight.

"Come, Señora!" Don Alejandro says.

"No! Diego!" She calls.

_At some point I believed that... _Thought Don Alejandro.

_Diego? Is this the baby's name?_ Interrogates El Diablo to himself.

Alone in the room, both men disregard miscellaneous obstacles; and Zorro makes sure to lead the fight far from the baby's bed. Zorro quickly notices that his opponent wasn't in form.

"You are as talented as we tell." Says the man furiously. "Nevertheless, I know a man who surpasses you."

"On the other hand, it seems to me that you're not up to your reputation, Señor Bandido." He says mocking, masking nonetheless his voice.

"You talk? ... It's the first time I hear you talk." El Diablo tries, attacking more firmly as he comes close the bed of the baby.

"My interventions don't need comments, Señor." Zorro retorts. "But, you intrigue me... Who is more talented than I am?"

El Diablo smiles taunting, the Fox was proud and seemed to be hurt.

"This must be the father of this little one. The worst enemy I've made myself."

"It doesn't seem difficult to be your enemy." Says Zorro with irony, disarming finally his opponent. "You've lost, surrender without a fuss."

"I lost this battle, Señor Zorro, I didn't lose the war." He exclaims, taking back his weapon and pushing the baby's bed in Zorro's legs.

And while he escapes by the window, little Diego begins again to cry. Torn between the will to pursue him and to take care of the baby, Zorro hesitates a short time. But dizziness reminds him that he is convalescing, and that it would be risky to pursue El Diablo in these conditions. Then, he puts away his weapon, and takes the baby in his arms.

"Well, Diego, the bad guy is far away. You're safe now." He says trying to calm him.

And while rocking him, Zorro approaches the bedroom's door where he is expected. Between time, little Diego has quieted, and plays with Zorro's mask, trying to take it off.

"Take it easy, my young friend." Zorro laughs. "You will end to tear my head off if you continue."

"Diego!" Exclaims Isabella by seeing them and coming closer.

_I won't get used to it, especially in those conditions_. Smiles Zorro, briefly startled by this appellation.

"Señor Zorro, gracias." Don Alejandro says.

"De nada." He retorts laying the baby in his mother's arms.

"Señor De la Vega, you will have to consider repairing your window, I'm sorry. And for the señora's safety, see with Sergeant Garcia what you could do. I won't be very far, as always, but like that, she will be twice more protected."

"I will think about it seriously, Señor."

"Buenas noches." He salutes before going away for good.

Five to ten minutes later, while Don Alejandro gives orders to repair temporarily the window, he decides to offer another bedroom to the señora. It's at that time that Don Diego arrives.

"What happened?" He asks, puzzled.

"It happened that El Diablo wanted to attack the señora. Fortunately Zorro is prompter than you for intervening."

"El Zorro was here?"

"Yes. I don't know how you missed hearing it."

"It's not that I hadn't heard, Father, but I asked Bernardo to lock my door. I couldn't go out of my room before he came for opening."

"What a ridiculous idea."

"No doubt, I did use too much carefulness, Father."

"No doubt." Sighs Don Alejandro.

"Good night, Señores." Isabella intervenes, trying to save Diego.

"Good night, Isabella."

"Señora." Don Alejandro salutes. "Your friend is right, Diego, one night of sleep will be restorative." His father adds while dragging him to his suite.

...

The day after, Bernardo gives Isabella a ride to the mission with the carriage. Diego asserted to have something urgent to do at the hacienda, and gave to Bernardo a letter for Padre Felipe... Though he didn't see Diego, and disappointed, the Padre understood quickly the situation and let Isabella visit her uncle. Since her first visit, the Padre has noticed a change in Monastario's behaviour and approved the regular visits of his niece. And, as the day before, Bernardo waits nearby the door's room.

"Buenos días, Uncle Enrique."

"Buenos días, Isabella. You're alone?"

"No, Bernardo is with me, and my son is too." She says coming closer to him, the baby in her arms.

"And what is the name of this little angel?"

"Diego Enrique Hidalgo De la Cruz."

"Diego?"

"Si."

"Well, Little Diego, will you be as cunning as the man who has the same name as you, little rascal?"

"I have to explain, my Uncle." Isabella says as she begins to explain the choice of her son's first name.

Then the conversation turned around to little Diego and Isabella's last husband. And like the day before, Bernardo came in to signal Isabella it was time to go.

... On his side, Don Alejandro followed Zorro's advice and went to the pueblo of Los Angeles. There, he went looking for the sergeant, which, as usual, was at the tavern.

"Buenos días, Don Alejandro. What can I do for you?"

"Buenos días, Sergeant. We host one of Diego's friends at that time, and a man tried to attack her last night. Her life was saved thanks to the intervention of Zorro."

"Zorro?"

"Si. The señora's aggressor has already paid a visit to the hacienda, a few days before. Diego was still unconscious. He presented himself as El Diablo."

"El Diablo?"

"Yes... According to Zorro, it's suggested that the señora should enjoy the protection of a few soldiers for the night."

"We can't host her in the cuartel, it's not decent."

"Zorro advocates for the soldiers presence to the hacienda. And it would be wise to follow his advice."

"I don't know, Don Alejandro."

"Think that it could be a way to catch the Fox if he shows up to the hacienda."

The sergeant, thoughtful, thinks more seriously on Don Alejandro's suggestion.

"I'll send you Corporal Reyes and three others lancers."

"Corporal Reyes?"

"Si... He is a good soldier. He had the right intuition to follow Bernardo a few nights ago."

"Oh! I see... And this good soldier got promoted."

"Indeed."

"Thank you for your help, Sergeant." Salutes Don Alejandro before leaving

... And, on Diego's side, the don supervised the reparation of the window before going for a little ride, in a carriage of course. Then, he went to salute his faithful steed which he hadn't seen for days. Casually, while strolling by hills and plains, he was looking for traces of recent activities, and he finally found some... On the path to the mission. Nothing really concrete, the trace seemed to disappear mysteriously, evaporating in the nature through some sort of evil spell...

The days went on without El Diablo trying lesser, little skirmishes at the hacienda, or outside. Isabella continued to visit her uncle, whose recovery goes well. Diego, too, had a quick recovery and soon he was able to resume his full role at night. As for the lancers at the hacienda, noting that there hardly seemed to be any danger, they finally returned to the cuartel, in addition to having received the written order of the sergeant. The message was clear, Zorro had been seen and all troops were mobilized to stop him. Any other order was cancelled.

But, this same day, when returning from the mission with Bernardo, as usual, Isabella notices the rider against which Don Alejandro has fought.

"Faster, Bernardo." She hastens him while the rider charges them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A face to face... treacherous.

Bernardo accelerated the carriage, but the rider, lighter, came closer easily. When he was about to reach the carriage, he catches sight of a black stallion just beside him and he turned.

"Zorro!" Exclaims the rider.

"Buenos días, Señor." Smiles Zorro saluting him.

Both riders stop their horses, while the vehicle continues its crazy run and begins to sway dangerously.

"You stand in my way, again." Grumbles the rider. "And like the others you will perish, faith of El Diablo."

"Like the others? I hear tell that some people survived a face to face with you." Zorro ironises with impishness.

"They have had luck, a lot of luck."

_How does he know that? Who would have talked about me outside of Spain?_

However, Zorro doesn't seem to listen him, and notices that the horses of the carriage became uncontrollable, putting the lives of Isabella and Bernardo in danger.

_Good grief! _

"It's not that you're boring me, Señor, but I have an urgent matter to sort out." Zorro says to the rider before starting to go after the carriage.

But far from staying aside, El Diablo chases after Zorro. Jolted along all sense, the carriage fell on the side, but it doesn't slow down the horses for far. Half stunned, Bernardo realizes they are spinning straight towards a precipice. Somehow or other, he attempts to untie the link between the horses and the carriage. Zorro, next to them, catches the reins and tries to slow down the horses. Suddenly, the link breaks, making Bernardo fly outside of the carriage. The horses are galloping even more rapidly, free, while the carriage continues to slide on the rocks towards the border of the road. Zorro lets go of the reins in order not to be carried along by the horses and goes towards the calash. Nevertheless groggy, Bernardo is not in danger, contrary to Isabella still in the carriage. In no time, he gets down off his horse and runs to catch Isabella's hand, as she falls in the precipice; finally ejected out of the carriage which has stopped brutally. Under his mask, Diego winces, realizing that he does not hold her with his good arm. And within the space of that stunt, he has committed the mistake of forgetting about El Diablo's presence.

"Señora." He calls without success.

El Diablo sniggers slyly and comes close to Zorro, totally at his mercy. Taking out his weapon, he places it in a cowardly manner in Zorro's back.

"Señor, let go this woman."

"Never." Zorro retorts crisply.

"It will cost your life."

"You have tendency to repeat yourself."

In the meantime, Bernardo gets up unsteady. When his vision is clearer, he observes a man menacing Zorro on the ground. Then he looks for a solution around him, localizes his whip and picks it up. Silently, he comes close to both men. Down below, Isabella regains consciousness and strengthens her grip on this saving arm... She lifts her head and sees a black mask behind which is a look she seems to know. A look where she guesses worry and pains mingle.

"Señora, don't move as vividly por favor." He says wincing.

"Let go this woman, or I pierce you."

"Well, pierce me!" Exclaims Zorro.

"No." Cried Isabella. "Let go of me, Señor Zorro." She says.

But there, in his look, she knew that whatever may happen, he will never ever let go of her. Sensing the man under the mask, she knew even more.

While the man was about to strike, a lash takes the weapon out of his hands, and a second stroke hit his behind. He turns back in disbelief, who dared? A third lash, grazing his face, echoes back to his thought.

_Bernardo, he will pay for it. _

This one recognizes then El Diablo, but doesn't stop hitting him; on the contrary, he intensifies his hail of lashes... Mounting his horse, El Diablo takes to his heels without any further ado. Making sure he doesn't come back, Bernardo hastened to go to Zorro and Isabella's assistance.

"Gracias, Bernardo." Says Isabella.

"Gracias, Señor." Says Zorro.

And while Bernardo helps Isabella to stand up, Zorro stays sitting on the ground, getting his breath.

"Señor Zorro, why risk your life for a perfect stranger?"

"Señora, it seems to me I told you, a few days ago, that I'll always keep an eye on you."

"And risk losing your life?"

"I risk it for everyone." Underlines Zorro.

"Gracias, Señor... Why do you stay sit on the ground? Are you hurt?"

"No, Señora." Finally, he gets up, hiding a wince. "Your horses are already very far. Take Tornado. He is very fast. If your enemy comes back at charge, he could never catch you, and you might be able to join the pueblo, or the De la Vega's hacienda, in all safety."

"And you, Señor Zorro?"

"Don't worry about me, Señora, and hurry up."

"Gracias."

Zorro helps Isabella to mount on Tornado, and then Bernardo sits behind her. Zorro makes him a discreet sign which he approves as discreetly.

"Go like the wind, Tornado." He says to him giving him a light tap on the croupe.

Then, he looks at them riding away and he sighs.

_Luckily that this event did not happen last week, or two days ago... I would have been incapable to act that way. I have to admit that it was at my limit. Well, I just have to find a shelter as fast as possible. With daily patrols of the lancers, it's not safe to stay Zorro any longer. I'm not far from the mission, maybe could I... No, it's a bad idea. Monastario lies there and I don't want things to turn out badly... Oh! What am I seeing under the carriage __? My brave Bernardo, he thinks of everything._ He smiles noticing luggage peeking out from a cache opened during the accident.

Always smiling, he retrieves the luggage and looks for a quiet place where to dress... Diego is then fresh and hides even more of his luggage inside the makeshift dressing room. Out of the question to go for a walk with that in hand. Then, he returns back to the overturned calash, but has the misfortune to find another rider nearby.

_Monastario? What is he doing here? His recovery has ended? _

This one dismounts and inspects the vehicle. He recognizes the carriage in which was his niece when she went away. But he finds no traces of anything, no body down in the gully... What happened? Suddenly, he feels a presence behind him and turns back. There, a few steps away from him, nor too less, nor enough, was Don Diego De la Vega reading a book sitting on a rock, absentmindedly, but lightly tense like silencing a sudden pain.

"De la Vega," he says then, "what are you doing here?"

_From where does he come from? He wasn't there when I arrived. I will swear to it._

"Buenos días, Señor. How are you?"

"Revived enough to slay you."

"Slay me? Come now, Señor."

"What are you doing here? You didn't answer me."

"I was going to visit the Padre when I crossed El Zorro's path, who borrowed my steed."

"Don't make me laugh, De la Vega."

"It's yet the truth!"

"Why didn't you go on walking?"

"I'm afraid to have sprained my ankle when falling from my horse." He winces.

"I refuse to believe such balderdash."

"I'm scared that whatever I may say will be lying for you."

Monastario fumed in front of the impertinence that he guessed.

"By the way, Isabella told me about your feats in Spain." Monastario tries.

"My feats?" Says Diego innocently. "I doubt that taking part in concourse of poetry and winning the first prizes are feats for you."

Monastario suddenly watches the ground while he has a weird feeling under his foot.

_What the..._

Diego, observing him, notices the weapon on the ground and the light limp of his opponent.

_It's a sign._ Monastario thinks taking the weapon prudently by the blade.

Then, his sight stops on its hilt.

"El Diablo." He whispers..

"What did you say?" Diego astonishes with gravity, making him raise his head.

A sudden silence takes place, then Diego stands up, wincing much against his will, and comes closer cautiously to Monastario. He then notices that Diego is effectively not in form.

"Con su permiso?" He asks indicating the sword.

Monastario gave him it, curious to hear what De la Vega had to say.

"It's different."

"Different?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: On knife-edge!

"Yes. Let's sit while discussing it." Says Diego, stepping back towards a rock.

"You intrigue me, De la Vega, what do you want to say?"

"This weapon isn't the one that El Diablo usually uses."

"How do you know that?" Monastario asks innocently.

"Well, a week ago, whereas I was still unconscious, El Diablo came to the hacienda and abandoned his weapon following an altercation with my father."

"So, it's normal that this weapon is different. What do you want to say really?"

"This weapon, the hilt has been modified. What did Isabella tell you about El Diablo?" Diego changed the subject.

"She told me that the devil came back from hell where you sent him, and that he threatened her. That's the reason why she turns to you."

"Indeed, but I don't know what advice I'm giving her."

"The Fox can't help her?" Tries Monastario.

"The Fox? Oh, I see… I doubt that El Zorro knows who El Diablo is."

"Because you don't know it?"

"Oh yes, I know, and Isabella too… If we're talking about El Diablo's real identity."

"She never said anything about it!" He says with astonishment.

"She certainly didn't want to worry you."

"Who is this highwayman?"

"… Pablo De la Cruz."

"Pablo? You must be mistaken."

"Alas no, I'm not. Last time I met El Diablo, in Spain, I unmasked him. Do you know him?"

"Yes… I knew he was a scoundrel, but between that and…"

"It's him who left you this scar, isn't it?" Diego asks.

"If there was only one…" Monastario whispers, running his hand on his face without thinking.

"Señor, if you want to find El Diablo, I advise you go right away." Diego expresses suddenly by raising his head.

"What trick have you found to avoid the fight?"

"It's not a trick, Señor. Some riders are coming closer… Maybe they are soldiers."

Monastario turns back and observes what Diego looks at with so much attention.

"Why are you warning me? Don't you want to see me in jail?"

"Ah! Of course, it would be preferable for everybody to see you behind bars; but you see, I'm too kind to succeed to send back the devil in hell… alone. I need a demon to help me in doing it." Diego says ironical.

"De la Vega, there are limits to my patience." Monastario says losing his temper, standing up and taking out his weapon.

"As for your precarious freedom… Go while you can." Winces Diego, standing up at his turn.

"Gracias. But don't think to get away by being witty, every time we meet. The next time we cross swords. Be sure of it." Monastario says before mounting on his horse and riding in the opposite direction of the soldiers.

Diego looks at him going away, smiling, and then goes back to his reading, sitting on the rock once again.

…

The sergeant, leading the way, stops his men by seeing him.

"Don Diego, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. And you, Sergeant, what good wind brings you?"

"We've just crossed the path of Señora De la Cruz on a magnificent black stallion, Bernardo behind her… She quickly told us what happened and…"

"And you rushed here, believing to catch the fox walking, isn't it?"

"Si, Don Diego… Have you seen him?"

"This bandido borrowed my horse, which was so scared that when he reared up, he unseated me."

"Are you hurt?"

"I was a little dizzy, but now I'm feeling better."

"Would you like us to take you back home?"

"No thank you, Sergeant. I will wait just a little. As for Zorro, I recall having seen him go the way you came. No doubt that when he saw you he hid among the rocks"

"Gracias, Don Diego. Are you sure that…"

"Yes, Sergeant. Don't worry, I've found something to defend myself." Diego retorts showing his find, holding it always by the blade.

"Be careful, Don Diego, it's not a toy. You risk hurting yourself; we don't hold swords like that."

"I'm just kidding, Sergeant. Hasten… El Zorro will still elude you."

"Si… Vámonos" He hastens to turn around with his horse, imitated by other soldiers, under the almost mocking smile of Diego.

… Much more later, Diego sees Bernardo arriving with a second horse.

"All went well?" He asks him.

Bernardo nods affirmatively and asks for news.

"I'm fine thank you… While I was waiting for you, I have had time to discuss for a while, after having changed myself of course; and about it, thank you for the clothes… With whom did I talk? Well, my first interlocutor was Señor Monastario. Then the sergeant arrived with some soldiers. With the first, we talk about El Diablo, and we talk briefly about Zorro with the second. Of course, Señor Monastario left before the lancers arrived. Oh, you crossed paths with the lancers by coming… They're looking for Zorro. I have sent them back on this way because Monastario has gone the other. He too has a score to settle with El Diablo… By the way, where is Tornado? You took time to hide him in the cave. You did well. How was Isabella? She related her misadventure to my father when you left, and Crescencia nursed her. Very well, allow me five minutes, the time to get back my outfit and we can go home."

…

As soon they were at the hacienda, Isabella ran down the stairs.

"Diego, here you are." Isabella is delighted.

"Well, Isabella, you seem to be very cheerful. What's happened?" He asks, astonished not to find her more nervous.

"I have to tell you." She says catching him by his left hand, and pulling him closer.

"Gent… Gently, Isabella." He winces much against his will, and she gives him a quizzical look.

"Diego?"

"Well, Isabella, don't be in such a hurry." He says making good impression. "Where do you want to talk?"

_I would have sworn that…_ She looks at him skeptical.

"We can talk in the courtyard if you want?"

"Very well." He says giving her a seat.

"Gracias, Diego. Where to start?"

"You can start by the beginning." He jokes.

"You're not without knowing that I regularly visit my uncle." She says in a low voice.

"Indeed."

"This morning, when coming back, El Diablo chased after us… El Zorro arrived and saved us."

"You met El Diablo and Zorro?"

"Yes… Zorro seemed to be perturbed, worried… And his look… It was filled with such warmth." She says staring at him… "You…You weren't in town before, isn't it, Diego?"

"Why are you saying that?" He questioned, shocked.

_She is too close from me not to unmask me. I didn't say anything on her insinuation until now, but…_

"Don't play innocent with me." She says almost angry.

"Isabella, please." He laughs in front of her pout.

"I know you, Diego. I know what you are capable of, don't forget it."

"I wasn't in town, indeed. I've got an errand to do. You agree with it?"

"For now." She smiles, coming close to the truth.

"What happened exactly?" Diego tries to drop the subject.

"I only have hazy memories… All I remember is to find me clutched by his left… hand." She realizes.

"Clutched by his left hand, you fell?" He asks puzzled.

"I nearly fell in the gully."

"How did you manage to get out of this situation?"

"El Diablo threatened to pierce Zorro if he didn't let go of me… And Zorro has mocked of the devil. Then there were whip lashes. Bernardo helped us and the devil disappeared."

"Bernardo seems to be the silent hero of this story." Diego smiles, half wincing as he lightly moves his left arm.

"Diego, what is the matter with your arm?" She asks innocently.

"It's nothing very serious. I pulled something." He smiles.

"Diego, stop lying, it doesn't suit you."

"Ah, Diego, you're back." Interrupts Don Alejandro, which was here since Isabella's question about the arm of Diego.

"Yes, Father."

"What did the doctor tell you?"

"He was surprised to see me in such a good form. And he advised me some basic exercises."

_I didn't tell him about the doctor, though I went really to see him. It's a risqué repartee in this circumstance._

"And knowing you, you certainly did too much."

_What a smooth talker. _Thought Don Alejandro.

"Exactly, Father."

_Does he know something? _Diego wonders by observing him.

Isabella sighs, greatly vexed, while father and son exchanged a knowing look. Bernardo experienced a very unpleasant feeling.

Suddenly, the door of the courtyard flew to pieces while an explosion rang out, causing astonishment and cries. A piece of the door went striking Don Alejandro which knocked him, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note : Am I evil? :oD<em>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Diego sticks his neck out.

"Father!" Exclaims Diego by running to him.

Then, there was that laugh which Isabella, Bernardo and Diego recognize easily.

"Pablo…" Diego whispers.

"De la Vega, here we are again face to face. Isabella was very helpful, a precious help indeed. Why waste my time looking for a man in Spain who is not there? I might as well choose quality bait. Except that the first fool to bite the bait was no one else but Zorro… My next opponent once I get rid of Isabella and Bernardo."

Diego hides a quick smile.

"What do you want Pablo?"

"What do I want? Revenge… You have destroyed me, De la Vega… El Diablo died in this precipice."

"Yet, you seem to be still alive." Diego says mocking in spite of the present danger.

"Enough! Take your weapon and get ready."

Diego quickly looks at his father still unconscious and he notices that Bernardo was close to him, too.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then the señora will die." He answers taking out a pistol and aiming at her.

Infuriated by the act of cowardice of this man, Diego gets up and takes the weapon that Monastario had picked up earlier.

"Ha, I see you have found my weapon… I nearly bumped off the Fox thanks to it." El Diablo smiles devilishly.

_It will be child's play. You will not see anything coming, De la Vega. _Thinks El Diablo.

_How is that his weapon? Diego had an errand but… Could I be right about him?_ Isabella wonders.

"In fact, I didn't have the chance to find it. Señor Monastario did it."

"Monastario… He, too, took from me a lot. But, I have nothing to be afraid of him from now."

"What do you want to say?" Isabella worries.

"The lancers must have found him at the time being… Stop talking." He cries charging Diego.

This one dodges him with suppleness, but to his great surprise, he drops the weapon which he had in hand while El Diablo began to laugh… Bernardo ventures in the hacienda leaving Don Alejandro still unconscious.

"Well, well, well, De la Vega, we don't know how to hold a weapon anymore?" El Diablo says ironic, coming closer menacing.

_What happened? _Diego looks at his right hand which was red bright. _His sword stings me?_ Then Diego notices Bernardo coming back with a weapon in hand and in a jiffy Diego is armed again.

_Good choice, Bernardo._ He thought by recognizing the first weapon left by El Diablo.

The fight resumes even more dynamic. Diego displays his real qualities without problems, although he's apprehensive about the awakening of his father; while a pain grows in his right hand.

"Not bad, De la Vega. You didn't lose anything, but what will you do when facing two weapons?" El Diablo asks while he takes back his second sword, after having put away his pistol, and attacks Diego by two sides.

_He is in better form than last week._ Diego thinks in front of the game of his opponent.

Don Alejandro's eyes fluttered open while Diego didn't appear bothered by the challenge; on the contrary, he seemed to have a whale of a time… Besides, that is how Don Alejandro perceives him before he is knocked out by Bernardo, which acted reluctantly. Nevertheless, it was with a smile that he fell unconscious, once again. Then, Bernardo slides a new sword to Diego.

"Gracias." He says taking his usual sword.

By dint of blows, El Diablo ended by dropping his second sword. Wanting to be fair, Diego imitates him, tosses his second weapon aside and makes sign to Bernardo to put it away; giving him a clue of what was right to do. He felt himself weakening, and needs reinforcement. Yet, though he remained impassive, an outside and unexpected spectator remarks on his trouble. And finally, Diego voluntarily drops his remaining sword.

_De la Vega is hindered; it's not a mere tiredness._ Remarks the unexpected.

"This weapon, it's…"

"The one you left a few times ago." Diego winces by grabbing his right hand.

"Diego?" Isabella interrogates, running towards him.

_I think I understand._ The visitor thinks, noticing the gesture of De la Vega.

"I have the chance to kill two birds with one stone." El Diablo smiles by approaching them.

"By the way, I have a question about it, where did you find it?" Diego asks all innocent, searching to win some time.

"What are you talking about? Do you believe you could escape by talking?"

"It's interesting to see that several of my acquaintances have the same idea about me… I ask you again, Señor De la Cruz… Where did you find that sword?"

"It's a trophy of war." El Diablo smiles by taunting.

"So, you know who its last owner was."

"Certainly yes! But it doesn't please you to know my connections with him."

"On the contrary, I think it would be wise to put us in the picture."

"Diego…" Isabella whispers, as she is suddenly seized by a sudden recollection.

"Isabella." He asks with worries.

"No… It can't be…" She whispers.

"Señora De la Cruz, is your memory coming back?" Asks El Diablo maliciously.

"Isabella." Diego calls her again and startles her. "Think no more about anything." He adds while their looks cross each other. Then he turns to Pablo, who was stepping closer and closer.

"Your speech is only venom, Pablo, like your strategies are those of cowards."

"How dare you say I'm a coward in such a situation? You're afraid about the truth, admit it."

"Never, the truth scares me not."

"Then, I tell you a good thing… This sword, I acquired it the night when I fulfilled a contract… A royal contract."

"A royal contract? The King of Spain hired you to…"

Pablo laughs to the comment.

"Oh no, De la Vega, not the King of Spain… But the Emperor Napoleon would have wanted his death, a long time before his downfall. It's an old contract that I swore to fulfill."

"Traitor to the crown." Says Diego infuriated, torn between pain and desire to silence him.

"That night, I had believed to have gotten rid of my relative, Isabella De la Cruz, in addition of my primary target Hidalgo … But I was wrong; she survived in spite of her injury… Her husband was a strategic genius for his age, an obstacle in the Napoleonic conquest. It's for this reason that the Emperor wanted his death, at the time… My mentor had lost everything by trying to fulfill the contract. It was on his deathbed that I swore to avenge him. Therefore you can conclude that I have acted out of revenge. What is half true, this project was also a way for me to convince myself that the student had finally surpassed the master… So enough of this chatting, De la Vega; prepare yourself for dying."

"I won't speak so quickly, El Diablo." Monastario interrupted them, placing his sword on his.

"Uncle Enrique." Says Isabella, delighted.

"Señor." Diego salutes.

"You…"

"What a nice surprise, isn't it… Pablo… It wasn't the lancers which found me after your visit… El Zorro brought me his help, I'm convinced. I have a debt to him, and I'm eager to give it back as soon as possible." He adds observing Diego.

The exchange between both men doesn't escape Isabella.

"You fight well, De la Vega. I'd hardly believe that you are the clumsiest swordsman in the pueblo." Monastario says ironical.

"The presence of a señora increases my abilities, Señor. And as you can see, Zorro is not here." Diego retorts as usual.

"Uncle Enrique?"

"Zorro is not so far."

"Stop talking about Zorro… Zorro, Zorro, Zorro… Soon it's about me, El Diablo, which we will be talking. And then, Zorro is not here." He says by disarming Monastario without problems, attacking him by treachery.

_Ah that! _Think Diego and Monastario together.

However, a whip cracked, snatching the pistol away from El Diablo's left hand, and awaking Don Alejandro.

"What happened?" He asks by rubbing his head.

All lift their head and see Zorro.

"ZORRO!" Was the general exclamation.

This one, visibly in a hurry, saluted them before leaving like the wind.

"Monastario! What is he doing here?" Interrogates Don Alejandro by taking out his pistol.

"Father, Señor Monastario is not our opponent. El Diablo is the one."

"Gracias, De la Vega."

"You're welcome, Señor, I only tell the truth. Pablo it would be wise to give yourself up, without arguing."

"Never, De la Vega." He says by taking out a dagger after having put away his sword.

Then, he hurled himself at Diego, knocking out Monastario in passing. Isabella, in his way, was pushed on the ground like a common doll and bumped into potted flowers.

"Isabella!" Diego exclaims which had only time to dodge the blade.

Both men fight hand to hand. Don Alejandro lowers his weapon, unable to find an opening to shoot without wounding his son. Wanting to intervene, he was, for the third time, knocked out.

"Father?"

"Well, De la Vega, how is your right hand?"

"Why that question?" He plays the innocent by continuing to dodge the blows.

"It is really voluminous."

"Nothing to worry about." Diego smiles.

He has come to understand and noticed spiders in the hilt of El Diablo's sword. Long before, nor him, nor Monastario, have taken it in a same way. His smile disappears whilst a left hook hit him in the face.

"We're getting weaker, De la Vega. I will give you another reason to get rid of me without hesitation." El Diablo sniggered while he was going to pick up his pistol, and Diego shakes his head, groggy.

This one realizes the intention of El Diablo while he was aiming at another potted flower which was above Isabella, hanging to the balcony.

"No!" He exclaims running to her.

No sooner was he protecting her that he feels the potted flower fall heavily on his back. He winces with pain while El Diablo laughs, sadistic.

_Fortunately, she was not more on my right. The potted flower would have been heavier._ Thinks Diego in spite of his pain.

Isabella regains consciousness and looks Diego, face to face.

"Diego?"

"Hush, Isabella."

"And if I was finishing my prey before you… Move aside or I pierce you."

"Well pierce me!" Diego retorts crisply…

Only he realizes then. _This dialogue is familiar to me._

"No." Isabella exclaims as she realizes too, while she has certainty now regarding her suspicions.

That look, those features, those words…

"Diego, the people need of you, of Zorro." She whispers letting him know.

"You speak like this devilish Zorro, De la Vega… Besides, you have the same build as him." Mocking, he adds devilishly, "I will end what I was about to do this morning. Bernardo is not here to prevent me from doing it this time."

The smile that Diego has for Isabella wants to be reassuring and his look…

"Don't worry, Isabella, all will be well."

Meanwhile, El Diablo takes out slowly his sword, taking time to put away his dagger, and smiling to his close victory. While he raises his weapon, holding it firmly with both hands, he's savoring his act.

"Time for revenge has come. El Diablo will rise from the ashes."

While the weapon cleaves through the air, coming dangerously closer, two gunshots resound in the courtyard, surprising Diego and Isabella.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Respite.

An ensuing oppressive silence followed. Diego, intrigued, ended to turn his head and sees El Diablo falling down backward, his sword on his side. Then, he looks in the courtyard and notices that his father and Monastario are standing up, each holding a pistol still fuming. Diego gets up and helps Isabella to do the same.

"Diego." She whispers while she takes refuge in his arms.

"Gently, Isabella… Your uncle is our savior." He adds while he lets go of her shoulders.

And, whereas Isabella runs to her uncle's arms, Diego comes closer to his father.

"How are you, Father?"

"I'm groggy… What about you?"

"I need a good bath, a massage and Bernardo's plants." He says by showing to his father his right hand.

"What is that?"

"Spider bites… Nothing to worry about."

"You fought this way?"

"I couldn't hold one sword." He lies with a smile.

_Indeed… You held two swords… You're free to tell me nothing, Son._

"Who did I see fighting then?" Don Alejandro says surprised and out loud, getting the attention of Monastario and Isabella.

"No doubt you have seen Zorro fighting." Monastario retorts taunting.

"Señor Zorro arrived like the wind and rose against the devil, before leaving in the same manner." Isabella insists on it.

"It's true, it seem to me that I saw him." Whispers Don Alejandro.

"De la Vega." Monastario says brutally, addressing to Diego.

"Si, Señor."

"We have scores to settle, don't forget it."

"You too, with justice." Retorts Don Alejandro bitter, held back by his son as best as he could.

"Padre, por favor! Let our quarrel stay aside for this end of afternoon. It remains for us to call on the lancers so they can take over El Diablo's body. As for you, Señor Monastario, to stay here will prove to be a very difficult risk."

"Very well then… But I'm only leaving by decorum for Isabella."

"My Uncle…"

Suddenly, coming out from nowhere, Bernardo rushes, visibly nervous, and he mimics horsemen and soldiers. Diego thanks him with a nod.

"Well, De la Vega, what's happening?" Monastario interrogates, puzzled.

"Soldiers are coming, I'm afraid you won't have time to go away… Father?"

"…Very well…" Don Alejandro sighs. "But it's only out of respect for the señora!"

"Gracias, Señor De la Vega." She says smiling.

"Señor Monastario, follow me." Diego says by inviting him with a gesture. "Isabella?"

"No, Diego. I will stay with your father."

"As you wish."

Diego leads Monastario to the library and invites him to sit down…

… Outside, the lancers arrived and found Isabella at the side of Don Alejandro. They were visibly stricken and their faces reflected the troubles they just went through…

"Señora, you should be examined by Crescencia. You have a very nice bump on your forehead." Don Alejandro says.

"Thanks to worry, Señor, but I…"

"Buenas…" Began the sergeant, but he interrupts himself briskly, noticing the mess and the lifeless body of a man. "What happened? Who is this man?" He asks then.

"This man is the one who has wrecked the courtyard… He is a killer who wanted to eliminate the señora… He started with knocking me out by treachery."

"You feel fine, Señora?" The sergeant worries.

"Si… Señor Zorro came to help me." She says by finding again a light smile.

"Zorro was here?"

"Yes, but he quickly left." Isabella sighs.

"The killer wanted to get rid of Diego when he was coming home. This is when I regained consciousness. I picked up his pistol and then I shot him while he threatened Diego and the señora."

_Lying is an art in De la Vega's family._ Isabella mused.

"Sergeant, can you take over the body of this man?"

"Si, Don Alejandro… Where is Don Diego?"

"Oh… He is inside… He was bitten by a spider."

"By a spider, the poor thing. This must be very painful."

"Don't worry; it's not his first bite." Don Alejandro sighs, a hazy memory in mind.

… In the meantime, inside the hacienda, both former opponents are observing each other in silence. Bernardo brought them some wine and when they were sitting down, at last, we could guess relief in each of them.

"De la Vega!"

"Yes, Señor." He offers him a drink with his left hand.

"I thank you to have defended and saved Isabella."

"It was all natural. And this is to me to thank you. You were not obliged to shoot."

"And losing my best enemy? No, furthermore, I hadn't seen that your father had regained consciousness too."

"Gracias."

"De la Vega… I begin to understand some things, and I will surrender myself to justice in wanted time… But before that, I just wish one thing."

"What is that?"

"I want to fight a duel with you."

"You know how clumsy I am."

"A clumsy who fought with two weapons against an opponent which did the same. And furthermore, you took malicious pleasure in it."

_So, it was some time that he was there._

"Very well… If you want a duel, you will have one… Do you want to play chess while we wait?"

"No, thank you… Why did you have me brought to the mission?" He ended to ask.

"It wasn't me, Señor… I still was unconscious at that time." Diego smiles.

"Then, who…" Whispers Monastario, doubting once again.

Diego makes signs to Bernardo and indicating him his right hand. Horrified, the manservant dashes out of the library as fast as he could, under the careless and mocking look of Diego, who wasn't worried unduly.

"Where is he running like that?"

"Maybe he's going to look for a correct remedy."

"For a remedy?"

"Si… The sword you found at the pass, and that I brought back home, was inhabited by a spider." Diego explains by raising his right hand with difficulty.

"It's not a simple bite, De la Vega… And you fought with it?"

"You saw it well, Señor… How is your leg doing?" Diego asks changing the topic of the discussion.

"It's fine, thank you… Don Diego…" He hesitates for employing that appellation.

"Si, Señor Monastario."

"How much time do you need to recover the use of your hand?"

"Oh… With the remedy of Bernardo," who comes back into the library, "tomorrow it won't appear anymore."

"So, if I arrange to meet you tomorrow at noon, at the pass for our duel, is this convenient for you?"

"I will be there, Señor. You have my word." Diego affirms while Bernardo applies one greenish cream on his hand and then he looks at him surprised.

"And this time, both of us will be unmasked." Monastario says ironically.

"If you say so!" Diego smiles in amusement, making smile Monastario at his turn.

_I have behaved like El Diablo… The goodness of the Padre, the one of Zorro seem to have had reason of my anger__… Unless if it is the presence of my sweet Isabella._

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Who is there?" Asks Diego.

"Sergeant Garcia." This one answers happily.

"Two minutes, Sergeant. I'm not presentable." He says out loud in first place. "Above all, stay silent, Señor." He adds in a whisper to Monastario.

And then, slowly, Diego gets closer to the library's door.

"Buenas tardes, Sergeant."

"Buenas tardes, Don Diego… You know, about Señor Monastario, Padre Felipe let me hear that Zorro might have saved his life."

"It's surprised me hardly… After all, he is his best enemy." He says, making smiles at Monastario. "Where is he now?"

"He is always untraceable…If he doesn't give himself up; the trial won't take place, but…"

"But?"

"The capital penalty will be de rigueur at his capture… I'm afraid to have terrified the señora."

_Baboso. _Monastario thinks by cursing within him. _This speech is not allowed in front of the señoras._

"I think that Señor Monastario will surrender. Certainly he is not a man to respect some words, but he's a smart man who can have common sense when he doesn't have delusions of grandeur."

_De la Vega… Don't take advantage so much…_ Monastario is raging within him, still sitting on the armchair and turning his back to the door.

"Now, Sergeant, if you will excuse me, I need some rest."

"Of course, Don Diego… Yet…"

"Yes?"

"It would be great for the capitán if Zorro brought him back to the pueblo, you know."

"So you could capture the Fox, isn't it so, Sergeant?"

"No… Yes, indeed."

"As I told you, Sergeant, Señor Monastario will surrender by himself."

"Alas… Good bye, Don Diego."

"Good bye, Sergeant." He closes the door.

Then, he returns to sit down on the banquette, and he observes Monastario.

"De la Vega, be careful not to go too far." He says as he restrains himself not to shout.

Diego smiles to the remark while Don Alejandro and Isabella enter in the library.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A friendly duel.

Isabella came closer to her uncle while Diego got up. His father closes the door before coming closer at his turn.

"Diego, my son." He says proudly holding him in his arms.

"Father, please gently." Diego tries, but his pain was obvious.

Don Alejandro relaxes his embrace and inspects him. Except his right hand, now bandaged, he doesn't show any marks of wounds.

"Diego?" Interrogates Isabella, having guessed his pain in his voice.

"It's nothing, Isabella. I assure you."

"Show confidence in Don… De la Vega." Says her uncle.

"Isabella, I have to talk with my father. I let you in company with your uncle." Diego smiles, and makes signs to Bernardo to follow them.

Don Alejandro, surprised, follows nonetheless his son in his room.

"Can you explain to me, son?"

"Just before you shot El Diablo, and I thank you, this one wanted to hurt Isabella, who was on the ground and unconscious… I received a potted flower on my back while protecting her." Diego explains as he unbuttons his shirt.

Bernardo, who was behind Don Alejandro, sighs in silence.

"I'll call the doctor." Don Alejandro hurries.

"I don't think it will be necessary, Father. Furthermore, Bernardo will massage my back, and I'm sure he knows other remedies."

"Let me see, I will decide."

Then, Don Alejandro observes the back of his son and notices the large bruise, like Bernardo which winces by seeing it.

"How does it look?"

"Do you feel a pain, whatever it is?"

"Un poquito… It's not irritating." _For the moment_, he was careful not to add.

"That's what worries me… If tomorrow you're not feeling better, nor for your hand, nor for your back, I will call for the doctor."

"Very well, Father."

"For the time being, Bernardo can nurse you."

Without thinking, the manservant thanks him with a nod, but by the look on his face, he realizes his mistake and tries to save the situation.

"Father." Diego intervenes quickly by making him turn his head.

"Yes, Diego." _Did I dream?_

"All happened good with the sergeant?"

"Yes… Did he explain to you about Monastario."

"Yes, and he heard all."

"He is much too proud to give himself in, isn't he?"

"Don't be so sure, Father… Monastario is not such a fool. Sure, he is proud, conceited and arrogant, but he becomes as gentle as a lamb as soon as we talk about Isabella… it would be behaving with irresponsibility not to take her into account, and to abandon his niece like this."

"He respects her that much?"

"It's not respect, Father. It's family love. Somewhere, she is like his daughter."

"Well, he seems to be young to have a daughter about her age."

"I understand well, Father. In this case, see him like her big brother."

"Very well… I'm going downstairs to see if everything goes off well."

"I shall join you as soon as Bernardo will finish with me." He says by making him signs, indicating him his back and stretching on his bed.

Don Alejandro smiles mischievously, his list of doubts doesn't stop growing. Once Don Alejandro closed the door of the bedroom, Bernardo sighs with relief and begins massaging Don Diego.

"Bravo, Bernardo, it was very close… And by the way, thank you for your masked intervention …"

Once the session of care finished, Diego and Bernardo got back downstairs, where Isabella and Don Alejandro were in the sala.

"Where is Señor Monastario?" Asks Diego.

"He went away… He said he didn't want to abuse our hospitality." Don Alejandro explains.

"That's true, Diego, and he thanks you again to have protected me… Thank you, Diego." She adds just after.

"What will you do now?" Diego asks sitting on one chair among multiple.

"I think visiting the region before going back to Spain. Little Diego doesn't have to worry now, nor do I."

"Would you like to get back the sword of your late husband?"

"No gracias, Diego. Keep it by way of thanks. _I know you will have good use of it._ She keeps for herself and doesn't say it out loud.

"Gracias, Isabella." He bows.

"Diego, don't do too much." She reprimands him, smiling, in front of his wince.

…..

The following morning, a grey day was looming. The sky was stormy, heavy and loaded with humidity, remarks Bernardo while Diego inspects his right hand. This last has retrieved a normal aspect, but the bruise in his back seems to have progressed much more by the signs of Bernardo, and with certain moves, Diego could feel the pain.

"No, Bernardo, I'll go. I gave my word… This won't be a duel like another… No, it's not necessary to hide me, yesterday he saw me fighting and his motives have changed. Yes, I think that Isabella is not unknown, nor the fact that Zorro brought him to the mission. I think that once the duel will finish, he will go to the cuartel and surrender. I don't know if Isabella knows it, but she will be proud of her uncle… Yes, maybe not if she knew him like us. Well at first sight, but after? ... You want to know my point of view? ... Monastario has changed. The most difficult part, now, will be to convince my father that I'm fine, in order to let me go out without worry. I could propose a ride to Isabella, but I don't want to alarm her if she sees me cross swords with her uncle. Furthermore, the weather is not good to go out for a ride…I know! I'm going to simulate a visit to the padre at the mission. And you? You stay here to look after Isabella. We don't know, she could need some help if she wants to go to the pueblo. All will be alright, Bernardo, I assure you." Diego says smiling.

Diego, once dressed, goes to find his father. They had a quiet talk, Don Alejandro accepted his son's request, and nonetheless Diego has a feeling that his father had some reluctance in spite of his consent. Then, Diego gets rest in the courtyard before leaving, a book in hand as always. A few time before his departure, when Bernardo passed close to him, he made signs to him to bring him the sword that Isabella offered him, and he went to put away his book before setting off.

The ride to the pass was at a trot. On a fast pace, as gallop, jolts were almost unbearable.

"Buenos días, Señor Monastario."

"Buenos días, Don Diego." He retorts with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Are you ready?" Asks Monastario as he dismounts off his horse.

"I'm your man!" Diego says by imitating him.

"En garde, De la Vega." Monastario says taking out his weapon.

"En garde." He says making the same gesture.

Both men look each other a moment without really daring to make the first move. A thunderclap was the click and both men began 'hostilities'. At the beginning, the exchanges were light. Each man was testing the other, and then the level gets higher, more and more higher. The rain wasn't falling, but the air was heavy and the rumbles of thunder were closer and closer. Finally, as it starts to rain, Monastario notices that Diego had a weakness and pounced on it.

"You're observant, Señor." Diego smiles by taking quickly note of his actions.

"You too, Don Diego." Monastario retorts by noticing that the foot work of Don Diego was slowed. "Don't hold back your assaults, I beg you." He says taunting him as he regained slightly the upper hand of the fight.

"As you wish!"

Far away, hiding behind a rock, a spectator observes, silent.

The exchanges of passes become livelier, more powerful. Both men really take pleasure in crossing swords and they were making sustained round trips. Diego leads Monastario at a reasonable distance from the cliff's border, before giving ground once again. Monastario, a keen observer, soon remarks that the attacks of Diego have become less voluntary.

"We fall asleep, Don Diego?" He attacks more firmly.

"Not in the least." Diego winces unwillingly and leading back Monastario to the cliff's border.

_He is injured._ Realizes Monastario.

Suddenly, a thunderclap tore a hole in the sky so violently that the earth shook under both men's legs. Under those of Monastario, the ground collapsed suddenly and he catches hold of the edge just in time, keeping him from falling, but hanging in mid-air. However, his hold was unsure, and his hands slip on moist earth. Quick as the lightning shot across the sky, Diego puts away his sword while getting closer to Monastario and bends to help him. He grabs him the moment when his hold escaped him.

"Hold tight, Señor." Diego winces.

"Your arm, Don Diego, it's not careful… I'm not a featherweight like Isabella."

"Why are you saying that?" Interrogates Diego, puzzled, in spite of his pain.

"While you were with your father and your manservant, Isabella told me about Zorro's exploit yesterday morning… Curiously it was at the same place where we met."

_Oh. _Diego realizes. "I'm not going to let go of you, Señor." Diego asserts by grabbing him with his second arm.

Then he lifts him as best he can, and lacks to faint. Nonetheless, he felt suddenly one pair of arms encircle him, and participating in the effort.

_Who?_Diego is surprised, noticing a pair of gloves, but he doesn't dare to turn his head.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Capitulation.

"Gracias, De la Vega." Says Monastario once on solid ground, addressing Diego. He, then, has not yet seen the second person.

"You're welcome." Diego retorts between two blows, his eyes still closed by pain and always feeling the warm grip of the stranger. "Gracias." Diego breathes then.

Finally, the stranger behind him let him go, and he goes back on his horse discreetly. With the pouring rain, tiredness and the pain, Diego has trouble identifying him, but not Monastario.

"Gracias, Señor." He repeats with a smile.

The caballero nods and disappears in silence. If one day the young De la Vega wants to talk to him, he will be there to hear him. For now, he thinks to understand his choice and stops on it… Then Monastario gets up and helps Diego to do the same.

"Who was it?" Diego asks by wincing.

"It was an utter stranger… Why save my life?" He changes the topic.

"You told me it yourself… You're my best enemy."

"I will take you back, you're not in the state to ride alone." _I will add that you weren't in the state to fight either. _

"My horse friend knows the road." Says Diego ironical in spite of his wince and his pain.

"Stop showing off, De la Vega." Monastario says by helping him to mount his horse before climbing behind him.

Then, he takes over the reins of Diego's horse and speeds up his mount, stopping Diego to fall.

"You overdid things somewhat, Don Diego."

"It's possible, but admit that you have had fun."

"You have no idea. That said, you too took pleasure about it."

"Where are you taking me?" Diego asks by noticing that it wasn't the more direct path to join the hacienda.

"I am taking you to the pueblo. You need to see a doctor."

"You're afraid that my father will be angry with you?"

"Yes, in a way… After all, we are enemies. How do you think he will react seeing you in this state, riding with me just behind you?"

"It's very possible that he can misinterpret the scene… But at the pueblo you…"

"I know what I'm doing, Don Diego. After all, you told me it yourself, I'm a smart man who can have common sense when I don't have delusions of grandeur."

"And I'm staying convinced."

"Stop talking, I beg you… Rest till we arrive to the pueblo."

That's what he did and it was in silence that the ride continued. When they arrived at the Pueblo of Los Angeles, they hadn't met a living soul in the street. It's true that when it was raining heavily, nobody dared to venture out of home. Monastario stops in front of the cuartel whose doors were closed. There was indeed a guard sheltered, but this one was dozing.

"Don Diego, you're awake?"

"Si."

"We have arrived. I will dismount off my horse. Do you feel the strength to stay two minutes without my support?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Then, Monastario dismounts and helps Diego to do the same.

"Do you want to have fun, Don Diego?"

"I'm afraid not to have the strength."

"Don't worry about that….. Soldier! Attention!" Orders Monastario harshly.

The soldier jumped and obeyed.

"Go summon the sergeant urgently, Soldier." Monastario orders again.

The soldier obeyed without looking to understand, making smile Diego.

"You are incorrigible, Señor Monastario."

"We had to wake him."

"Certainly."

Shortly after, the gates are opening on Sergeant Garcia, accompanied by Corporal Reyes.

_Well, I don't know this one._ Thinks Monastario.

"Who… Don Diego." Says the sergeant surprised.

"Sergeant. Attention!"

"Si, Capitán… Capitán?" He asks evermore while he relaxes his position of attention and that the rain decreases.

"Lanc…"

"It won't be necessary, Sergeant. I will spare you this trouble." Monastario interrupts him by raising his right hand in a move of stop.

"…" The Sergeant stays silent in front of the words and the attitude of Monastario.

"The young De la Vega needs to see a doctor. His horse made a lurch and threw him… I was around, and I found him unconscious… He helped my niece a lot lately. It's my way to thank him and to return the favor."

"Your niece?"

"Si… Señora De la Cruz."

"Oh… She is your niece?" _I understand now her late reaction._

"Hasten to go looking for a doctor and summon his father. I will take the young de la Vega to the quarters of the comandante."

"Yes, Sir!" The sergeant says executing the orders while Monastario helps Diego to walk.

"I'm not that handicapped, Señor."

"No doubt you aren't, Don Diego. But you have used enough of your resources. Yesterday I didn't know that by challenging you to a duel you have had already made so much on the morning."

"I've been through worse."

"And it's my opinion that it's not over."

"What are you going to do now?"

"What question… I will surrender, of course… I have, I admit it, had tendency to act selfishly. The time I've been in jail, the time I've been at the mission and somehow in your company made me take stock about a lot of things. And El Diablo … It's him that I should have blamed, and not… Zorro."

"Nevertheless El Diablo wasn't present before."

"I'm aware of it, Don Diego… You know, I followed your advice."

"Really… Which one?"

"I had some talks with the Padre. I admit that on the first day, I had the tendency to grumble more than anything. But from the moment you came with Isabella… Our relationship has improved, and I made a retrospective on my actions since I arrived to the Pueblo of Los Angeles. The scandal with El Diablo before my departure has completely unsettled me. I was longing to satisfy my ambitions of authority, of power. I felt myself degraded when I was assigned here. That it was not worthy of my military rank. Then Zorro arrived, at the same time as you, and he thwarted my plans. With that, the others didn't matter anymore… You obsessed me."

"Me, Señor? How a perfect caballero, eager for literature, could have obsessed you?"

"Oh, De la Vega… You exasperate me." Monastario grumbles.

"Come on, Señor. Be a good narrator."

"Only if you are a good auditor."

"Very well." Diego says restraining himself not to laugh of the situation.

"Then, that night when you… When Zorro took me to the mission, I asked myself a lot of questions. The Fox could have left me to my fate, or called for the lancers… No… He chose the mission. This is where I started to realize my mistakes and to compare myself to El Diablo."

"Come on, Señor, El Diablo? Don't exaggerate."

"Hmm, it's true that you knew him, too… Whatever, I've come to realize the luck I have to be your opponent. Another would not have hesitated to let me decay on place. I still had doubts and a certain rancor towards you, but what made me come to my senses, I admit it, was Isabella. You can't imagine what ray of sunlight you brought me in my tenebrous life… That said, how, you being unconscious, did you know of my rest place?"

"The Padre came while I was unconscious… When I regained consciousness, my father told me about his visit, so I decided to visit him, and we came to talk about the strange package that Zorro brought some days before."

"And Isabella?"

"Isabella arrived the day before my visit to the Padre. I proposed her a ride to introduce the local fauna and flora to her." Diego winced unwillingly.

"You… Are you alright?"

"Yes. Don't worry… Once the doctor will have taken care of me, I'll send him to you. The fall has injured you physically, I mean."

"I thank you for the attention, Don Diego, but it won't be necessary."

"Look at yourself in a mirror; you'll understand what I mean." Diego sustains.

"… If ours paths cross again, it's not you that I will challenge to a duel, but your alter ego."

"My alter ego?" Diego asks by smiling.

"Stop playing innocent, we still are alone. And between us, Isabella is also convinced. It's in her blood, what do you want?" He jokes.

"I'd thought to have noticed." Says Diego ironical.

Both men continue to discuss a moment, then, the sergeant came back.

"Come in." They say in the meantime, while someone is knocking on the door.

"Don Diego, the doctor will arrive, and your father is here."

"He can enter, Sergeant."

"Sergeant!" Monastario calls him while Don Alejandro enters in the room.

"Si, Capitán."

"Baboso, stop calling me capitán. I'm not your comandante anymore."

"Si… Señor…"

"That's better. You can arrest me, Sergeant."

"I can?"

"Yes, as I say so."

"Gracias." The sergeant smiles.

"Sergeant." He was interrupted by Don Diego and Don Alejandro.

"Si Señores?" He says turning his head towards each man.

"Señor Monastario is indeed your prisoner." Diego begins.

"But it's unnecessary to put him in a cell with the others prisoners." Don Alejandro adds, joining the thought of his son.

"Señores De la Vega, I don't need a favor treatment."

"Sergeant." Diego tries with all the strength he could.

"I didn't have favor towards Señor Torres, nor for you, Señor De la Vega." He says to Don Alejandro.

_It's true that… _ Realizes Don Alejandro.

"You have had somehow with me." Diego intervenes, smiling to the memory.

"That wasn't the same situation, De la Vega… And that was momentary, you would have been in a cell, too."

"I can lock away the Cap… The Señor Monastario alone." The Sergeant says by correcting his mistake, in front of the threatening look of his former capitán.

"And the doctor will have to take care of him." Diego adds by noticing that his father was soaked to the skin, in spite of it not raining anymore since a good time now.

_How does it happen?_

"It's your back, isn't it?" Don Alejandro asks in front of the look of his son.

"Si. My traveling companion was scared of the thunderstorm and made me fall, what didn't help the situation."

"I knew I should have refused your request. The weather wasn't permitting the lesser ride."

"You are also soaked, Father."

"It doesn't rain in the pueblo, it doesn't mean that it's not raining somewhere else."

_Good elude, Señor De la Vega. _Thinks Monastario.

_I had a bad feeling that he is lying, but I prefer not to insist._

"Where is Don Diego?" The doctor asks by putting an end to the conversation.

"Mi hijo, we're letting you alone. We're going in the office nearby."

_I'm going to prepare a cell. _The sergeant thinks by opening the door to go out.

"Sergeant Garcia."

"Si Capitán… Si Señor Monastario."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He retorts without understanding.

"Diego is right." Says Don Alejandro after the departure of the sergeant and while the doctor is with his son in the next room.

"About what is he right?"

"Your fall had really hurt you. Look at you…

"Don't worry, Señor De la Vega. I'm not made with sugar."

"I understand. But we'd better not scare the Señora De la Cruz if she comes to visit you."

"It is one point for you, Señor." Monastario smiles. "You have correctly eluded the question of your son, but why?"

"When Diego will be ready to talk, he will talk. Until then, I will continue to pretend."

"… I think I understand your point of view. It took me time."

"You have changed, Señor. You seem more serene."

"I think to have a brush with death too often… But it will not change all the harms that I have already done… Beginning with your son."

"He doesn't hold it against you. I had blamed you more than him."

"Don Alejandro." Calls the doctor.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Come please… Señor, Don't go too far." The doctor adds for Señor Monastario.

"I don't move from here, Señor… At worst you'll find me in cell.

The doctor smiles to the comment, thinking that it was a joke; while Don Alejandro comes back close to his son.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Discussion.

"How is he?" Don Alejandro asks to the doctor, by seeing his son's eyes closed.

"He is alright. His injury on his back is superficial, in spite of the fact it seems serious. Diego is just tired and he needs rest. Add to his fall the spider bite which he told me about... His state is not alarming. Nonetheless, let him sleep before repatriating him home. He can ride if he wants to, but it would be preferable for him to have a ride in a carriage. The jerks will be less numerous."

"Gracias." Don Alejandro says, exhaling the breath he was holding. "Did he talk to you about Señor Monastario?"

"Si. I'll take care of him."

"You know, he has changed a lot. It's him who discovered Diego on the road and brought him to the pueblo."

"That's what Diego has sustained. I thought he was delirious because of his pain, but I find out by hearing you that he wasn't delirious. By the way, I understood by Diego's talk that his manservant Bernardo knows beneficial uses about plants. He can continue to treat him like that."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome." The doctor salutes by going out of the room, letting father and son together.

"Diego... Hijo." _I'm proud of you, you can't know how! _

"Yes, Father?" Diego asks after a short time and keeping his eyes closed.

"You... You aren't sleeping?" _Fortunately I didn't talk out loud except for his first name._

"No, I'm not sleeping. I'm resting. Nonetheless, sleeping will be welcome." He explains, eyes still closed.

"How is Señor Monastario?"

"He is determined."

"Do you believe we can plead his cause with the governor? I mean, is it in our rights to observe that he has changed?"

"I don't know." Don Alejandro sighs. "He did harm too many people. I'm not sure they will understand our change of mind."

"What about an anonymous letter which bring the news at our place?"

"No, Son. An anonymous letter is nothing for the governor."

"Well... In that case, is there nothing we can do?"

"I'm afraid not." He says before hushing a chuckle.

"What is it, Father?" Diego asks by finally opening his eyes.

"I have an inappropriate idea."

"Which one? You intrigue me, Father."

"I imagined El Zorro writing to the governor and pleading the cause of Monastario. But an outlaw helping his enemy... That's never seen."

"That's effectively an inappropriate idea, I'll have tendency to say a ridiculous idea." Says Diego by finding his lost smile. "And if, coming from us, it wasn't a change of mind but an observation of facts?"

"Maybe, but I have in mind it won't be necessary."

"Let's hope you're right, Father."

"Let's rest again a little more. I will go next door to see Señor Monastario."

"Very well."

When Don Alejandro goes back to see Monastario, the doctor was leaving.

"So, what did the doctor tell you?" He asks discovering him with a bandage around his head

"Like your son, I need rest... He felicitates the padre for the treatment he gave me... You seem thoughtful, Señor De la Vega."

"Oh... I'm puzzled on certain points regarding Diego."

"I don't think to be very helpful."

"No, indeed... What will you say to the sergeant about your bandage?"

"The truth, of course." Monastario answers, malicious.

"What truth?" Asks the sergeant by entering and making them jump.

"Sergeant Garcia!" Monastario exclaims.

"Si Cap... Si Señor." He corrects himself.

"You've never learnt to knock on a door before entering a room?"

"Si." The sergeant stammers. "Don Alejandro, how is Don Diego?"

"He's alright. The doctor ordered him to rest... Once he will be fresh, we'll go home."

"Well... Señor Capitán, you've been stricken?" The sergeant asks, visibly intrigued.

"It's nothing really serious." Monastario smiles without the sergeant, and under the inquisitor's look of Don Alejandro.

"One thing is for sure, you won't scare the señora like that. Because earlier you reminded me of the time when we were chasing after Zorro and we fell in the tar."

Don Alejandro chuckles while Monastario sighs, piqued by this memory.

"Which woman are you talking about?" Monastario asks suddenly.

"Señora De la Cruz." The sergeant says as if it was obvious.

"How's Señora De la Cruz? She is here?" Don Alejandro adds no less surprised.

"Si, Señores, the poor child was soaked to the skin when she arrived."

Don Alejandro and Monastario exchanged a puzzled look. Could it be possible that...

"What happened to her?" Monastario asks.

"She was worried by not seeing Don Diego coming back. So, she went out to look for him. When she arrived to the mission, she was surprised not to find him there. Then, when she was coming back, she saw you, from afar, helping Diego to mount a horse. She didn't succeed to come close to you... That's what she told me... When she arrived, I sent her to the dressmaker as for she could have a warm bath, and dry clothes. So now, she's ready and she came to see you."

"Thank you, Sergeant. When did she arrive?"

"You're welcome, mi Capitán... Señor..." _I won't get used to it. _Mused the sergeant before continuing. "She arrived a few minutes before the doctor and a little after Don Alejandro. By the way, you too Don Alejandro are soaked to the skin, maybe less than earlier."

"I'm not a señora, Sergeant." Don Alejandro says infuriated.

"That's not what I said."

"I hope so."

"The señora can come in." Says Monastario.

The sergeant salutes him and goes opening the office's door.

"Señora De la Cruz, you can come in."

"Gracias, Sergeant Garcia. Would it be too much to ask you to let us alone?"

"Don Alejandro is here too."

"That's not a problem. But I'd like to discuss in private with my uncle and Señor De la Vega. You understand?"

"Muy bien."

"Thank you, Sergeant." She smiles while he closed the door after he left.

"Your niece rules them with an iron hand." Don Alejandro says, amused.

"It's in the blood, what else?" Monastario says ironical.

"Señores, por favor." Isabella sighs.

Don Alejandro and Monastario stop, ashamed.

"Gracias. How is Diego?" She asks with worry.

"He is fine." Don Alejandro affirmed.

"Thank God... Uncle Enrique."

"Yes, Isabella?"

"You knew that Diego wasn't in a state to fight, why having challenge him to a duel?"

"I knew it after our talk... He already accepted before, without forcing him."

"Don Alejandro, you should have restrained him this morning."

"I..." Don Alejandro stammers, surprised by the boldness of the young woman and about her knowledge of the facts.

"Señor De la Vega has no reproach to do to himself." Monastario says, embarrassed.

"What if he hadn't followed Diego?" She exclaims.

"How do you know that?" Monastario asks surprised.

"Bernardo saw them leaving the hacienda, in an interval of a few minutes."

"You understand De la Vega's manservant?" Asks Monastario intrigued.

"Si, but it's not our topic." She says by reddening. "What would have happen without Don Alejandro's intervention?" She asks following her idea.

Both men hang their head sheepishly in front of this affirmation.

"Yes, Señores, stay silent. That's not only my uncle that I could have lost earlier, but also a very dearer friend, and you, your son Don Alejandro."

"Isabella, my child, I... I am terribly sorry." Monastario says by realizing his mistake.

"You know, Señora, Diego is a man of honor. Even if I had succeeded to enclose him to the hacienda, he would have found a way to go out, one way or another. Even more if he gave his word to Señor Monastario. Then, you must know that a De la Vega's word is sacred."

Isabella sighs, piqued.

"Can I?"

"Of course, Señora, but not a word on my presence during the duel, I beg you. I... I'd like he doesn't know anything. I don't want him to be ashamed. I think you understand the situation."

"Si, Señor De la Vega. If Diego wants to talk to you about this secret duel, he will, won't he?"

"Indeed." Don Alejandro affirmed after a short silence. _It's true that she met him in Spain. She must know him under another face. _

"Don't worry, Don Alejandro, I won't tell him anything."

"Gracias, Señora."

Isabella smiles before going to find Diego in the next room, letting Monastario and Don Alejandro silent.

"It's not only soldiers that she rules with an iron hand." Says Monastario ironical.

"She has temper, that's good." Don Alejandro sustains.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Judge Vasca.

"Don Diego?" Isabella interrogates.

"Isabella?" He says, surprised, opening his eyes and sitting straight slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I witnessed your fight with my uncle." She says bluntly.

"Oh... Don't name this a fight... We were having fun more than anything else."

"You were having fun... It's a dangerous game." She says by raising her voice. "You should have told him that you weren't in a state to fight, but no, you..." She lowers her voice in order not to alert the señores next door.

"Isabella." He interrupts her. "You heard the sergeant, didn't you?"

"What connection do you find with your... fight?"

"Your uncle surrenders to justice. Depending on the judgment he will receive, we might not get the occasion to have another confrontation like that. And I have to admit that he is an agreeable opponent with who I can train."

"Agreeable?"

"Yes... You said you witnessed the duel... Do you know who intervened?"

"I have no idea." She lies seriously. "He had a scarf which was hiding half of his face."

"He left in such a hurry that I couldn't thank him in proper form... It's a pity."

"How are you feeling?" She asks, dropping the topic.

"I'm feeling better since the doctor came. I think I can go home with my father."

"Diego, I... I didn't thank you enough for all you have done."

"Of course you have, Isabella. The sword of your late husband is the proof."

"I'm not talking about material thanks."

"Huh... So what are you talking about?"

"Close your eyes."

"Isabella." He tries.

"Please, Diego." She interrupts him.

He obeys and waits, puzzled. Then, he suddenly felt sweet lips touching his delicately. Even if the kiss was light and short, Diego was vividly surprised.

"Isabella?"

"That one is to thank you for having saved my uncle." She smiles mischievous. "The second is already reserved."

"The second?"

"Si... I hope to see its addressee before my departure." She smiles maliciously.

_In my opinion, she hopes to see Zorro once again. _"What will you do if you don't see him?"

"Well... I'll wait till the next time. Nonetheless, I just have to close my eyes to see him again."

"It's true that you have a good memory."

"Diego... I need some further clarification about my uncle."

"Why don't you interrogate him?"

"I... I'd like to hear your version of the facts. Uncle Enrique has already told me his version."

"Oh... You know, I only have an outsider's look."

"Diego!" She says in an authoritarian manner.

"All right, I'll try to tell you what I know, what I saw or what I heard. But don't you want to wait until our return to the hacienda? It could take a while and I don't want to worry your uncle and my father... A young woman enclosed alone with a young man, for a long time. It could be misinterpreted." Diego smiles.

"It goes without saying, Diego, but to the hacienda..."

"Bernardo could chaperone us, and my father could give you more clarification about the facts prior to my arrival."

_That's not wrong!_ "I'd prefer to hear your version." _Señor_ _Zorro_. She keeps for herself.

And that was a good idea because the door opened on Don Alejandro.

"Father?" Diego interrogates, surprised by this interruption.

"Do you feel you can go home, Son?"

"Yes, Father." Diego asserts by rising up, without his usual grace.

"Gracias, Isabella." He thanks her for her help.

Then his father took over, and they went out of the comandante's quarters. Diego takes note that Monastario was not here anymore and he found him behind bars, once in the courtyard. Isabella runs to him while the sergeant witnessed the scene, remorseful.

"Judge Vasca soon must be here. He will decide if Señor Monastario could stay free till his judgment. It bothers me enormously for the señora."

"I understand your point of view, Sergeant. But once you realize the mistakes that Señor Monastario has done, the situation is somewhat more bearable." Don Alejandro explains.

"Don Alejandro, couldn't you have two words with Judge Vasca?"

"Sergeant!" Don Alejandro exclaims, shocked.

"Sergeant, the carriage of Judge Vasca is approaching." A soldier says by running to him.

"Father, I'll go home... Isabella?"

"I'm coming, Diego. Good bye, Uncle Enrique."

"See you soon, Isabella." He says by smiling.

"Diego, go. I will salute the judge."

"Very well, Father."

Very slowly Diego goes closer to the horses. Isabella catches him quickly and helps him to walk.

"Gracias, Isabella."

When the carriage of the judge arrives, he notices quickly, by the window, the young De la Vega walking cautiously, helped by a young woman. Then, he notices Don Alejandro's presence, his face as serious as worried, as he observes his son walking.

Then, the carriage stops and the sergeant opens the door.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, Judge Vasca." He salutes him. "Did you have a good journey?"

"Yes. Better than last time."

"Oh, that is nice."

"Buenas tardes, Judge Vasca." Don Alejandro greets him at his turn.

"Buenas tardes, Señor De la Vega... Is everything fine?"

"Yes, thank you. And you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. You son seems to be suffering. It's nothing serious, I hope."

"Diego... He..." Don Alejandro sighs, as he is looking for his words. "Did you hear talk about El Diablo?"

"El Diablo... El Diablo... El Diablo? What does this rascal have to do with your son? I understood he had died in Spain."

"That's a long story... Why don't we go to the tavern to discuss it, and then you can have something to eat."

"Why, that's a good idea, Señor De la Vega. Sergeant, I want your report just after."

"Si, Judge Vasca."

"And when I'm not in office, call me Señor Vasca, I beg you."

"Si, Señor."

The sergeant salutes him. And while the judge and Don Alejandro are going to the tavern, Señor De la Vega makes a sign to his son to go away.

"We don't wait for your father?" Isabella asks.

"No. He'll join us after." Explains Diego by making walk his mount.

"Especially at the pace we're going." Isabelle says, ironical.

"I don't want to worry my father even more by seeing me riding faster. I'd prefer to wait to be farther from the pueblo."

Isabella smiles to the comment, recognizing Diego.

A long time after, having spent one good hour on the salon, Diego ends telling Isabella what he knew about Monastario.

"All can't be true... It doesn't look like my Uncle Enrique."

"Isabella, I told you what I know." _As Diego De la Vega._ "Nonetheless, I have to admit that he seems to have changed since he saw you at the mission..."

"And you, Diego, why didn't you take action?"

"I did take action, I wrote letters to the governor."

"You wrote letters to the governor... Fortunately Señor Zorro was here." She insists on him.

"Yes." Diego affirmed. "As you say, fortunately the Fox was there for the greater good of everybody."

Outside, a horseman arrived, putting a stop to the discussion. Diego rose up and went closer to the door, and Isabella imitated him. He was about to open the door when it opened sharply, making him step back briskly, in order not to be hit by it with force, and he winces because of his quick move.

"Father?" Diego asks in front of his briskness.

"Diego, Judge Vasca would like to hear from you about El Diablo."

"El Diablo? I thought he came for Monastario's case."

"Indeed, but he took note that you weren't in good form... And the version that I have presented him, differs somehow from the one I told to the sergeant."

"Oh... Isabella?"

"Señora De la Cruz is welcome."

Diego and Isabella exchanged a puzzled look.

"I'll make the carriage preparations, be ready to go."

"Very well, Father."

Isabella approves silently.

Soon after, they find themselves again in the pueblo and in the comandante's office.

"Buenas tardes, Señor Vasca." Diego greets him.

"Buenas tardes, Señor De la Vega, Señora." The judge answers. "Did your father expose to you the reasons for your presence?"

"Yes, you want my statement concerning El Diablo, isn't it?"

"Well, let's say that statement is a little exaggerated... I understood that El Diablo perished in Spain some time ago."

"Oh! I see. Allow me to explain to you."

"That's the reason why you are here."

Don Diego narrated him his encounter with El Diablo and the Señora De la Cruz, hiding the same details he has hidden from his father. Then he continues on the most recent events in the same manner as his father has.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: For the Señora.

"Do you realize that you were hiding a criminal?" The judge says, making allusion to Señor Monastario.

"Judge Vasca, given the circumstances, it wouldn't be honorable to say to the sergeant that Monastario was here; without mentioning that he turned himself in, just by this end of morning."

"Is that true?" Asks the judge with surprise.

"Si, Señor Judge... He met Don Diego this morning. This one was on the ground, unconscious and under the rain. He brought him to the pueblo as for a doctor takes care of him." Sergeant Garcia says.

"Why didn't Señor Monastario bring you to your home? And why did he help you again? As I know, you aren't on very good terms."

"To answer your first question, he was afraid of my father's reaction. And for the second, like I have explained to you, I helped a lot Señora De la Cruz, who is here. And it's proved that she is his niece. I suppose that Señor Monastario wanted to help me in return."

"I understand better, thank you. Señores De la Vega, Señora, it was a pleasure. I won't hold that you have hidden Monastario against you. Even more that he left soon after, I assume. Ah, I was forgetting, Don Diego, taking somebody's life can be with serious consequence. Sergeant Garcia, lead them to the cuartel's door, then come back to see me. I think that now I can hear your report."

"Si, Judge Vasca." He salutes. "Señores, Señora, if you want to follow me... Please."

It was in silence that they join the gate. Isabella salutes her uncle with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"If you want to excuse me, Don Alejandro, Don Diego, Señora, Judge Vasca is waiting for me."

"Do, Sergeant." Says Diego teasing him while he helps Isabella to get into the carriage.

"Gracias, Don Diego."

Back on the hacienda, on the evening... No one brought the discussion on El Diablo nor on the latest events. Everyone was in his room quietly. Diego prepares himself for a last visit to Isabella, and like the last time, he knocks discreetly to the window and enters without waiting for an answer.

"Señor Zorro, buenas noches." She smiles, recognizing him easily.

"Buenas noches, Señora."

"What is the honor of your visit?"

"I heard it told that you wanted to see me before your departure."

"News travels fast, but it's exact, Señor Zorro." She says by coming closer to him. "I have thanked Don Diego for his help, but not you, even though I owe you as much as him."

"Don't worry for that, Señora. A simple smile is enough for me."

"Maybe for you it is, but I'm eager to offer you a little something more... personal."

"You will leave soon?" Asks Zorro, ill at ease.

"What does it matter, Señor." She says as she was, now, next to him and catching him by his waist.

"Señora?"

"Señor Zorro, shut up a while."

"I..."

He was interrupted by the sweeter manner he knew, and in his opinion, the kiss was longer than the last. Willy-nilly, he pushes her gently.

"Come now, Señora..."

"Señor Zorro, have you never been thanked like this?" She asks without letting go him.

"Well no, Señora."

"It's truly a pity."

"Señora, it wouldn't be worthy for a caballero like me to abuse señoritas or señoras like that."

"Because you are a caballero!" She says taunting him and finally stepping back.

"Are you doubting?"

"You don't seem like a caballero with that outfit."

"You can't judge the book by its cover." He says, hurt.

"This mask hides your worth." She tries, malicious.

"This mask is fine where it is." Zorro retorts as he guesses the game of the señora.

"Couldn't I see your face without the mask before my departure?"

"You just have to look around you"

"Señor..." She sighs.

"Señora, I'm not used to being unmasked."

"And if I tear your mask, will I discover a little devil?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, let me do it." She says by coming closer dangerously.

Zorro steps back to the window and winced when he hit the border.

"Are you afraid, Señor Zorro?"

"Afraid? No, Señora, I'm staying careful."

"By staying careful so much, you risk to be lacking of spice in life."

"Don't worry for that. My life is really spicy." He says as she surrounded him again.

His earlier wince didn't escape her attention.

"Señora?"

"I think I'll thank you once again." She says impish.

"I don't think it would be..." His sentence died on her lips as she kissed him, and this time he responded more.

Then, he felt Isabella's hands letting go of his waist, and running up his back to stop on the knot of the mask. Then, he catches her arms and gets them down.

"Señora, it's not the best way to do it." He says smiling and catching her hands with his left hand.

"Señor, it's not a behavior worthy of a caballero." She retorts ironical.

He silences her by putting a finger on her lips and their eyes locked while his free hand went away. Suddenly Isabella notices the mask sliding and watches it fall on the ground.

She realized then that Zorro was unmasked, but she didn't dare raise her head up.

"Well, Señora, are you afraid to face my identity?" Diego has fun as he is observing his friend and letting go of her hands.

"It's odd, but I'm scared to be disappointed."

"Well, in this case, could you give me back my mask?" He asks by teasing her, and waiting for a negative answer which wasn't long for coming.

"No!" She exclaims without raising her head.

Smiling, he kisses her innocently on her forehead, making then her react.

"Señor... Diego, I knew it." She smiles. "Your way of speaking to women betrays you, and I doubt that two men kiss a woman in the same manner."

"Did you trap me?"

"But what a sweet trap! Admit it."

"Without taking into account that I didn't correct you on your suspicions since your arrival."

"You were too tired to react then... But why, Diego?"

"It will be long to explain... However, Isabella, I beg you to keep this secret for you. Don't speak, not to your uncle, nor my father, nor anyone..."

"Very well, if I have the version of Zorro about my uncle and his... misdemeanors."

"I promise." He says by getting back his mask and putting it on his face.

"Do you really need to... "

"Señor De la Vega is not very far, and I doubt that he is already sleeping."

"I'm all ears, Señor Zorro." She invites him to sit down.

"Gracias, but you'll have to know that it risks being a very long story, longer than Don Diego's version. So, it would be preferable that I tell you all tomorrow. We can go for a ride in the company of Bernardo, of course."

"Dieg... Señor Zorro, you're not in a state to have a ride."

"Don't worry for this, I already feel better."

"If you say so, Señor Zorro."

"However, tomorrow, you will be with Don Diego. This evening Señor Zorro says adiós to you."

"Adiós? Do I ever get the luck to see you again?"

"I will always be there to protect you, Señora." Zorro smiles by kissing her hand.

"So adiós, Señor Zorro. And good night, Diego." She whispers to him.

"Adiós, Señora." He greets her before leaving.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Explanation and leaving.

The day after, the weather was good for a ride and for a picnic. Diego succeeds in convincing his father that, except for eating, he will rest. He sustains his arguments on the fact that he wanted to show to Isabella and little Diego a little place of Eden. Learning that Bernardo will be with them, Don Alejandro finally accepted; without feeling any ulterior motive, like the day before. Bernardo was in charge for preparations of the carriage, while a basket of food was prepared under the culinary advices of Isabella. When all was ready, Diego made signs to Bernardo to start the carriage.

"Where are you taking us, Diego?"

"It's a secret, Isabella... It's for me a place quiet and wild. A little place of paradise somehow."

"You're dabbling in romanticism? I wouldn't have believed this from a man like you."

"I have many sides to my personality." Diego says ironical.

"I came to realize this, Señor Zorro." She retorts by smiling.

Bernardo turns around vividly, disbelieving. Diego shrugs his shoulders, nonchalant, and makes signs to him to continue and to watch the road.

"You exchange only using signs with Bernardo, why is that?"

"Well... He has some problems since we left Spain. I think he had troubles since the boat journey."

"It's curious. Yet, he heard clearly what I've just said about your identity."

"Ha! Sometimes he has returns of hearing, but it doesn't last."

"In short, he hears when it's convenient for him." Isabella says ironical.

Bernardo stays watching the road but he smiles. Isabella was very perceptive, so it wasn't surprising that she had guessed Zorro's identity. Then, Bernardo hears Diego calls him more than once, but he only turned around when Diego hit his back to make him react; he knew that Diego wanted to prove what he just told to Isabella. Then, Diego made him signs to accelerate the horses. Worried for his friend, Bernardo indicates him his back by wincing. So, Diego makes him understand that he can support more jolts. Complying, Bernardo obeyed him under the look full of amusement of Isabella.

The journey was pleasant and when they arrived...

"Diego, it's magnificent."

"I knew it would please you." He invites her to get down from the carriage, while Bernardo takes the basket of food.

Then they make themselves comfortable, and Diego, keeping his word, related his troubles with Monastario till the viceroy arrival. However, Isabella knew that there was more to tell, and asked for it. Wanting to stay a gentleman for Isabella, and towards Monastario, Diego told her without going in details.

"Zorro seems to like playing tricks. It's not surprising that Uncle Enrique holds it against him."

"Zorro only gave him a taste of his own medicine, and more gentle than he would have done himself."

"You describe him like... like... a monster." She dares to say.

"Don't exaggerate, Isabella."

"Why didn't you act openly, like a citizen, Diego?"

"Just as a precaution... I would have ended in jail as soon as I arrived if I had rebelled myself publicly."

"You're kidding."

"Not at all... But I think you uncle is honest as for deciding to take his responsibilities with justice."

"Zorro should take example." She taunts him.

"Except for the fact that Zorro became an outlaw for the governor by a letter your uncle wrote. He didn't mention that Zorro was fighting injustice or abuse of power in which he was the author."

"This time, you exaggerate, Diego."

"Without wanting to offend you, Isabella, I don't exaggerate... What is true is that his behavior with me has completely changed since your arrival, like if to be reunited with you was a relief... Is there a secret about it that you can share with me?"

"A secret? Not especially. But I have to reveal you a family anecdote."

"I don't want to appear indiscreet."

"Don't worry, Diego, there is nothing indiscreet."

"I'm listening."

"All began a long time ago... I must have been, well a five year old little girl when I first met Uncle Enrique. I have to admit that, at the time, he scared me. When I saw him, I ran to hide in the garden as fast as I could."

Diego smiles to the comment. "What happened next?" He asks just after.

"By running, I ended to fall at the bottom of a hole, where I stayed a long time before somebody found me. In fact it's Uncle Enrique who helped me to go out of this hole. The poor man broke his wrist by helping me. Since that day, Uncle Enrique became my hero."

"It's not surprising coming from you, Isabella." He says between two laughs.

"Afterwards, every time Uncle Enrique came to the hacienda, I was always by his side, listening to his victories against the Napoleonic troops. I was twelve the last time I saw him. Since he was in the army, he was transferred a lot of times, and except for some regular letters, I didn't have news anymore, physically speaking. Then, there was that story with El Diablo, and he had to leave Spain for this New World... And then, letters became rare. During all those years, he always was there when I had any troubles... He was the first one who I spoke with. I always saw him like a big brother more than an uncle, but he doesn't know this."

"You have a lot of respect for him."

"Like he has for me, and I have to admit that I am full of fondness for him."

"I understand better... The weather is getting bad; we'll have to go home." Diego says thoughtful by observing the horizon.

"The picnic was full of interests on all aspects."

Diego gets up and helps Isabella to stand up. Then Bernardo came to help them put away things; then, they went back to the hacienda. As soon as they arrived and were inside, the rain began falling with a moderate intensity.

"Well, we have a narrow escape." Isabella sighs.

"Indeed!" Diego retorts by looking at the sky. "It should be a short shower."

"Why do you think this, Son?" His father interrogates by getting out of the library.

"By the color of the clouds, and a feeling." Diego explains, amused by the pout of Isabella in front of his answer.

"How did your outing go?"

"Oh, all was good before the arrival of the clouds and of the wind." Diego answers.

"Diego, thank you again for this charming surprise." Isabella says by smiling.

"You're welcome." He says by bowing politely and kissing her hand.

"If you want to excuse me, Señores, I have to prepare my luggage."

"Oh... You're leaving already?"

"The troubles with El Diablo are over. I don't want to abuse your hospitalities."

"But you don't, Señora." Don Alejandro affirms.

"I can only give reason to my father." Diego goes further than his father.

"Gracias, Señores." She says by reddening before going in her bedroom, letting father and son together.

"She's a great lady."

"Yes indeed, Padre. Little Diego has a lot of luck to have her."

"And she has a lot of luck to know you."

"Come now, Father, don't exaggerate!" Diego smiles before making signs to Bernardo.

The manservant went out of the room and came back five minutes later with a platter filled with wine and some glasses. Then Diego thanks him with a nod and Don Alejandro imitated his son.

"You have really a gift with Bernardo to be understood." Don Alejandro says, teasing.

"You know, Father, I have had time to train. It wasn't always as easy as it is now."

"I badly believe you, Son."

"And yet it's true, Father." Diego laughs, making laugh his father at his turn.

Bernardo smiles by observing them, as much as the picture was warmhearted.

On the morning of the day after…

"Isabella, you're sure you don't want to stay longer?"

"Yes, Diego. Uncle Enrique will need my support in these coming days."

Diego turns, making sure that his father wasn't close.

"What is the matter, Diego?" Isabella asks in front of his behavior.

"I have in mind that the governor will receive an interesting messenger."

"Diego, you won't dare?"

"Me? No, Isabella, don't worry." He smiles tauntingly.

"You're up to something, aren't you?"

"Certainly not, Isabella."

"Finally I will stay, maybe..." She tries.

"Did I make you change your mind?" Says Diego, ironical. "In this case you're welcome."

"Diego, you're doing it on purpose."

"I'm unmasked."

"Unmasked?" Don Alejandro interrogates, making jump his son.

"Yes, Father. I was taunting Isabella as for she changes her mind for not leaving us. She unmasked me in my game."

"Oh!" _And I was believing that..._ Don Alejandro thinks.

"Diego, Don Alejandro, I thank you for your charming welcome. Crescencia was adorable. I don't know what I would have become without you. I'm sorry to have brought you so many troubles."

"Don't worry, Dona Isabella, we crossed more tricky adversity." Don Alejandro sustains.

"If one day your heart tells you to come back, know that you always be welcome and Diego too." Says Don Diego, before kissing her hand.

"Gracias... Adiós." She says getting in the carriage.

"Vaya con Dios." Say father and son while the carriage went away.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Epilogue.

One year later, by a spring morning.

"Isabella, what a treat to see you." Diego says inviting her to come in after having kissed her hand.

"I don't stay, Diego, I have a message for you know who." She says by noticing Don Alejandro just behind him.

"You can talk freely." Diego smiles.

Isabella notices then that father and son were armed and in a state which showed their physical efforts.

"Buenos días, Dona Isabella. Is everything fine?" Don Alejandro interrogates.

"Buenos días, Don Alejandro. Yes, thank you, everything is fine. Take this, Diego, it is for you. I'm sorry, I can't stay, little Diego is waiting my return impatiently."

"Well, don't make little Diego wait, and have a good return, Isabella." Diego says by taking the message.

"Gracias. Diego, Don Alejandro, have a good day."

Father and son observe her as she is going away, then Don Alejandro interrogates his son.

"What is it?"

"It's a letter."

"I'm not blind, Son. From who is it?"

"It's from our dear Señor Monastario."

"Oh... What does he want?"

"I don't know yet, but I think that this message is for Zorro."

"He won't let go the subject after all this time?"

"Don't worry, Father, we promised each other a new duel."

"A new..."

"Yes... Well, it's just a fight between him and my alter ego; we made this promise the day when you discovered my aptitude with swords."

"Oh, this day... The Señora De la Cruz was right; I should have tried to stop you... But what is done is done."

"Yes, Father. And it's from the past that we learn about our mistakes that we are correcting today. And by living in the past we don't live in present time like we should."

"You're wise, Son."

"I had a good teacher. Somehow, Señor Monastario learnt it to his cost."

"Yes and his interventions were saving."

"For us and for him." Diego adds.

"Even so, I heard it told, at that time, that the governor and Judge Vasca received an unexpected visitor in the person of El Zorro." Don Alejandro says with a smile.

"It's true that El Zorro made them a little visit of courtesy. But I doubt that it was very efficient. After all Zorro and Señor Monastario always were enemies."

"Is there anything else that I could be taught by now? You never explained to me why the governor asked for you a week after Monastario surrendered."

"The governor wanted to hear my version about El Diablo, too."

"Your version on El Diablo? Why this?"

"It seems that he crossed El Diablo's path."

"Why do I have the feeling that you don't tell me everything?" Don Alejandro interrogates skeptical.

"I may have told him some other little anecdotes." Diego says ironical.

"Señora De la Cruz is right. Judge Vasca was merciful towards Señor Monastario."

"I think that Señor Monastario is conscious about it, even if he had to pay a heavy tribute."

"A tribute?"

"Leaving the army may have not been accepted with good heart." Diego says.

"Exactly. On a military point of view he is a good strategist, and he always was surrounded by incompetents. If the poor sergeant heard me..."

"Though Sergeant Garcia took his role of substitute comandante very seriously."

"With, some time, Zorro's help."

"It's true, but he took his mission with heart, and Zorro didn't have to make remarks on his way to manage the situations." Diego retorts.

"Son, we both know what it is. What did our friend want?"

"He thanks the Fox for his interventions towards his niece and he would like to meet him to challenge him to a friendly duel, he has underlined this sentence."

"He seems to have become wise. Maybe this last year, back in Spain, was beneficial to him."

"If he hears you, he would tell you the contrary."

"No doubt... En garde, Son."

Surprised, Diego lacks to drop the message and prepares, ready to riposte.

It was then a set of vigorous sparring where Don Alejandro ended unarmed, one more time.

Then, the day after, a few miles from the pueblo of Los Angeles, noises of crossed swords echoes around.

"You're in form, Señor Zorro." Smiles a man more than delighted.

"You too, Señor Monastario." The Fox retorts.

The exchange is vivid, powerful and fluid.

"You should have taken off your cloak." Monastario taunts him. "You seem to be embarrassed."

"I undress only for the Señoras." Zorro retorts mischievous.

"Impudent, you're lacking of courtesy!" Monastario attacks.

Not very far from there, sitting on rocks and observing the swordsmen.

"They really are acting childishly." A señora sighs.

"Who are you saying to, Dona Isabella? ... Dieg... Zorro is still young, it's still acceptable, but your uncle..."

"Rivalry always was a fountain of youth for him." She has fun to explain. "Don Alejandro, I didn't have the chance to tell you this before, but thank you."

"Thank you? Why, Dona Isabella?"

"As he learnt about the facts concerning my uncle, by the fox's mouth, Judge Vasca brought a clemency verdict; and the case of El Diablo how you explained it, is no stranger to his decision."

"Judge Vasca is not so easily swayed."

"That's the reason he wanted Diego's point of view."

"It's not his point of view that he was eager to hear, but his version of the facts. After all, I don't know the whole story in the same manner as him or you. By the way, since we are discussing about it, what really happened in Spain, with El Diablo?"

"To answer you, Don Alejandro, it happened how Diego told you one year ago, except for two or three things."

"It's these details which interest me." He says by making her smile.

"Well, I don't know if I can relate this but..." She exchanges a look with Bernardo which nods, confirming her silent question.

And while the two men continue fighting, she came back on her encounter with Diego, only interrupted by Don Alejandro exclaiming, 'Dios' when she admitted that Diego's life was saved because of a locket. And once she finished her story.

"You know, Dona Isabella, I prefer this version as an explanation for the fall of El Diablo. I'm not a fool, and his version, which satisfied me at that time I admit it, was lacking of Diego's temper. I find him more in your version."

"Don Alejandro, I think that Diego didn't want to worry you unduly."

"Nor to unmask, and yet..."

"Yet, he doesn't... My uncle has some suspicion but never has had real clues or any evidence. For me, I succeeded to unmask him by using my charms." She says by reddening. "As for you?"

"I had a lot of suspicions since he returned from Spain. And yet his behavior wasn't the same anymore, he seemed different... Zorro was more like him before his departure, and then on this day... This fateful rainy day, when I saw him fighting, I have had certainty; but this sweet heart lacked to let it all go for the love of a señorita, and I made him understand that I knew... Somehow, he learnt it at this time."

"The day when the governor proposed him amnesty?"

"That's the day."

"You would be the reason why he refused?"

"No, the reason is the people. The people need him. I made him remember this."

"By knocking me and tying me up." Zorro intervenes by startling them.

"Zorro!" Exclaims Don Alejandro.

"Señores." Isabella salutes by seeing both men close to them.

"Isabella, my dear, Zorro defeated me once again." Monastario admits sitting on her side. "He is a formidable opponent, with or without mask."

"You don't stay, Señor Zorro?" Isabella interrogates.

"Alas no, I can't. There are some riders coming... I don't want, if they are soldiers, for you to be bothered."

Zorro whistles Tornado, which comes like a shot. And once on his mount, Zorro salutes them while his horse friend reared up, saluting at its turn.

End.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nda :<span> Just one great thank to IcyWaters for all the beta work she has done. :o)_

_See you soon for another adventure._


End file.
